Secret Quartet
by ImaginativeGeek
Summary: REPOSTED. HUGE fan of this idea. Thought it'd be fun to throw some random stories out there based around 4 teenage superheroes...well a ninja, cat, dragon and ghost. The writing gets super cheesy here and there and I still have tonnes of ideas for these guys but if you have any, please comment them below. I'd love some new ones. Anyways, yeah...crossover with AD and RC too. :)
1. The guys know nothing about girls

**The Guys Know Nothing About Girls**

An odd silence spread over the room as the three guys crowded on the couch. They all seemed to have a lot on their minds but no one was saying anything. Adrien was sighing looking over the latest newspaper article- it showed a picture of Marinette and him lying in a fountain. Marinette wore her pyjamas whilst Adrien was dressed normally. They each wore shocked expressions as they didn't spot the photographer taking the photo. Jake was just continually staring at his forearm as if a tattoo was just spontaneously going to form and Randy was obliviously tapping the Nomicon. They each sighed before Adrien's door slammed open and closed leaving a distressed looking black haired, blue eyed guy in its wake. He too sighed then looked over the guys.

"Girls, right?" He sighed. The guys smirked up at him and nodded.

"Right." Adrien agreed.

"Too right." Jake added.

"Huh?" Randy asked.

"Alright, what's your story cover boy?" Danny asked Adrien as he walked to sit beside him. Adrien rolled his eyes at the nickname but smirked. "What's her name?"

"You know her name, Caspar." He sighed. Danny smirked.

"Yeah but which one is it this time?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Well they both have blue hair and eyes...one just dresses a lot redder than the other." Danny said with a smirk. Adrien scowled at his friend.

"What are you implying exactly?" Adrien asked.

"Just that you...have a type?" Danny asked with a smirk. Randy scoffed.

"A serious type, dude." He said. Adrien scowled at him.

"Okay, what about you and that band girl?" Adrien asked and Randy's eyes grew three sizes.

"Theresa?" He asked. The three guys turned and nodded to him. "Uh...uh...what about her?" The guys smirked.

"Nothing." They chorused. Randy smirked, still oblivious.

"That's what I thought." He said. "Now why won't you stop looking at your arm, scaley?" Randy asked Jake. Jake jolted slightly.

"No...uh...no reason." He stuttered.

"I have an idea." Danny said with a smirk. "Starts with R...ends with Ose." Jake glared at him then laughed nervously.

"I...uh...I...uh...don't know what you're talking about, dawg." He said quietly and the guys smirked. Adrien then turned and cocked an eyebrow at Danny.

"What about you, Caspar?" He asked. Danny jolted and turned to him. "How's Sam?" Danny's mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"Fine." He yelped. Adrien scoffed. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Adrien said. Danny 's face then turned a bright shade of red that could rival LB's suit. The odd silence once again settled as the guys sighed. Adrien pulled out the newspaper clipping again and smiled at it lightly. "Why are they so mysterious?" The three guys turned to him. "I mean how are we supposed to know what to do?"

"What do you mean?" A new feminine voice asked and the group jolted before turning to see Alya standing in Adrien's doorway.

"Uh...I..." Adrien stammered before slipping the newspaper clipping under the couch cushion. Alya cocked an eyebrow then walked over and pulled the newspaper clipping from underneath Adrien. She grinned evilly before biting her lip.

"Ah so you're no longer oblivious, huh?" Alya asked him. Adrien widened his eyes at her.

"Uh...I...uh...what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean so you've finally noticed how awesome my best friend is." Alya said.

"Who Marinette?" Danny asked. Alya turned and nodded to him before looking back at Adrien.

"That girl is the cheese." Randy said happily. The group turned and stared at him. "What? It's a compliment." He defended. "I just mean she's cool and brave and stuff."

"See? Even one of the Americans noticed." Alya said gesturing to Randy whilst looking at Adrien.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Randy yelled defensively.

"It just means you haven't been around that long." Alya said. "And you still see it."

"Okay..." Danny said slowly. "Al, why don't you sit down? I feel like we could use your insight here." Alya cocked an eyebrow then sat down beside Danny.

"Alright." She said. "What's the scoop?"

"It has recently come to light...that we...uh...guys..." Danny stammered.

"Know nothing about girls?" Alya finished for him.

"Hey!" The guys defended.

"I wasn't gonna go that far." Danny said.

"How far were you gonna go?" Alya asked with a cocked eyebrow aimed at Danny. Danny squirmed under her glare slightly.

"Uh...I don't know." He stammered. "We just...we could use your advice."

"On what?" Alya asked.

"How to...uh...how to get together with one?" Danny asked, his face turning red. Alya smirked.

"Aw you guys are SO cute." Alya stammered. The guys rolled their eyes. "Right, sorry. Okay, I'll do this one at a time...first you, you're talking about a certain, rich, hot headed, vegetarian goth right?" Danny smirked but blushed slightly before nodding to her. "Huh, I guess everyone's coming to their senses today, huh? I honestly didn't think you'd work out she liked you until you left for college or something." Danny's jaw dropped and Alya's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Sam likes me?!" Danny yelled in amazement then stood up staring at Alya. Alya bit her lip and scrunched her face.

"Aw crud." She muttered.

"How do you...did...she?" Danny stammered at Alya. Alya bit her lip and nodded. Danny breathed out heavily as an amazed smile spread across his face.

"Okay, so what you gonna do about it?" Alya asked. Danny's smile lowered slightly.

"Uh...I don't know..." Danny stammered nervously.

"You could start by asking her out on a date. A new vegan place just opened up down the street...maybe you could go the next time you're both here...since it's become a weekly occurrence anyway." Alya suggested. Danny smiled kindly at Alya.

"Good idea. Vegan, Parisian date...she'd love that." Danny said with a smile. "You sure she likes me?" Alya scoffed.

"Pretty sure, she kinda never stops talking about you." Alya said then widened her eyes as Danny smirked smugly. "Please don't tell her I said that."

"What does she say?" Danny asked with a cocky smirk. Alya cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Nuh uh...not telling you." Alya said. Danny pouted. "Now, purple guy." She said then turned to Randy who dropped the nomicon in shock.

"I...uh...yeah?" He said nervously. Jake sighed relievedly.

"You like that band girl, right?" She asked. Randy avoided her eye contact but nodded anyway.

"She's...um..." He mumbled then sighed. "She smells like rainbows." The guys smirked at him, all trying to suppress snickers whilst Alya smiled warmly.

"Right...you ever gonna ask her out?" Alya asked. Randy bit his lip then looked up at Alya with an odd smile on his face.

"She's held my hand before and we took a us-ie." Randy said. The guys looked at him strangely again. "Do you really think she likes me?"

"Urgh...yes! Why don't you guys ever freakin notice these things?!" Alya yelled.

"Hang on, Alya." Danny said. "I think I can help here." Alya gave him an odd look but gestured for Danny to continue. "Randy, ya know when Theresa got stanked?"

"Which time?" Randy asked. Alya followed the conversation with a confused look on her face.

"The latest time, when nomi-Randy hit on Heidi?" Danny asked. The story had come up when they were telling stories. Danny talked about the time he split himself in two...and Randy talked about when he went full nomicon. Randy paled at that story but nodded to Danny. "You know why she got stanked?" Randy gave him a confused expression. "She was jealous...she didn't de-stank til you gave her the flowers, right?" Randy's eyes widened and a grin spread onto his face. Adrien placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she likes you bro." He said. Randy didn't even look at him, he just kept smiling staring at the wall. Adrien looked concerned then waved a hand in front of his face. "Randy? Hello?" He then turned to Danny. "Yeah, I think you broke him." Danny smirked then shrugged.

"Hey, at least he knows now." He said. Alya shrugged in agreement.

"Alright, now you...green one." She said, pointing to Jake who jolted and sighed.

"Uh...with all due respect, girl. I'm not sure my issue is so simple." He muttered. Alya cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well you like her, right?" She asked. He nodded. "And she likes you?" Jake bit his lip but nodded. "Then what's so complicated?" The guys all bit their lips knowingly as Jake sighed.

"Just trust me...if it was that simple, I would've asked her out by now." Jake stated. Alya gave him a perplexed look.

"While I doubt that...how do we un-complicate things?" Alya asked. "First of, what's her name?"

"Rose." Adrien answered. Alya smiled before kneeling in front of Jake.

"What's so complicated?" She asked. Jake bit his lip. The fact that she hunted the American dragon? That seemed complicated enough to him...she was brainwashed however...which kind of made it more complicated? But at the same point it made it less complicated...at least she wasn't hunting him of her own volition.

"I...uh...I don't know how to explain...it's kind of a long, crazy story." He said.

"I'd expect nothing less from you guys." Alya muttered before sitting cross-legged on the floor. Jake sighed whilst Danny placed a gentle hand on Alya's shoulder.

"Just trust us, Alya. It's complicated...not entirely unsolvable but complicated." Danny said.

"Not unsolvable?!" Jake asked. Danny nodded firmly at him. Alya cocked an eyebrow at him but seemed to resign that she wasn't going to get more from him. She then stood and placed a gentle hand on the guy's shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her lightly. "Now..." She said slowly then rounded on Adrien. Adrien widened his eyes fearfully. "Cover boy..." Adrien sighed.

"I'm not loving this nickname." He muttered.

"And that is exactly why we use it." Danny said with a smirk. Plagg chuckled inside Adrien's shirt whilst Adrien rolled his eyes.

"First of, you hurt my best friend and I will personally make sure your face is no longer cover worthy." Alya said sternly. Adrien's eyes widened further.

"Uh...noted." He said fearfully.

"Second of all, ask her out!" She yelled. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at her then sighed.

"It's not that simple, Alya." He sighed.

"And why not?" She asked. "She likes you, you like her...you see each other everyday...you literally have to say six words to her...what's complicated about that?" Adrien gulped.

"I...uh..." Adrien said then looked up thoughtfully. "I don't know." He sighed. Alya sighed then kneeled in front of Adrien, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just trust me, that it'll be the best decision you could make." Alya said. "Marinette has such a huge heart and she's literally the sweetest person on the planet...just think about it, okay? And know that if you asked her out, the first word out of her mouth would be 'yes.'" Adrien smiled at Alya lightly.

"Thanks Al." He said. The odd silence resurfaced.

"Right, I feel like we've got lovey dovey enough for today...who wants to play doomed?" Danny asked. The guys smirked and nodded.

"You're welcome to join us, Allie." Adrien said. Alya smirked and stood before turning to face the TV.

"Alright but just know that you guys are gonna get thrashed." She said. The guys smirked.

"In your dreams, Al." Randy said.

"Bring it on, purple guy." Alya said as Adrien handed a control to her.


	2. Too hot

**Too Hot**

**This thought occurred to me a while ago and I thought it'd be funny to write about so here we go.**

**Adrien and Randy bonding a little over their black costumes on one of the hottest days of the summer.**

**I own nothing.**

**Here we go.**

"Please." Adrien breathed harshly between words. "Tell. Me. This. Guy. Is. Down."

"Yes. Please." Randy breathed. Danny blasted the monster before Jake burned the dinger and the monster and it erupted in a pile of green mist leaving a naked, blonde band geek hidden by a school banner lying on the sidewalk. Randy and Adrien literally collapsed to the floor in a heap as Danny and Jake floated down gently.

"Whoa, you guys okay?" Danny asked Randy and Adrien, who looked up and gave him a 'duh' expression. "Sorry standard question." The American Dragon stood at the side confusedly as Randy and Adrien lazily slumped to their feet.

"I. Hate. You." Adrien breathed heavily.

"Whoa dawg, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"I'll. Just. Be. Back." Adrien responded, wiping the sweat from his brow and racing off into an alley. Randy hot on his trail. Danny and Jake shrugged at each other before glancing around to see that no one was there and transforming back to their human forms.

The four teenagers appeared in the game hole a few moments later. Randy and Adrien still panting and looking red in the face. Jake and Danny being fine. The two approached the other two.

"Guys?" Danny asked.

"All. Black. Hot. Day. Phew. Need. Ice." Randy muttered. Danny smirked.

"Ah, benefits of having an ice core." Danny said. Randy and Adrien growled at him.

"Not. Helping. Caspar." Adrien said. Danny scoffed.

"Sorry man." He said. "How can I help?"

"Can you like create a breeze or something?" Jake asked. Danny looked perplexed then glanced around the near abandoned game hole. He then quickly raised his hands and wafted a cold breeze towards the two huffing humans. Each gasped and took a deep breath then wiped the sweat off his brow once again.

"Thanks man." Adrien breathed.

"You're welcome, are you guys okay now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but all black costume...ninety degrees out..." Adrien explained whilst Randy nodded profusely.

"Ditto." Randy agreed. "Not fun." He shook his head.

"You two are lucky." Adrien added. Jake and Danny turned to each other wearing confused expressions then turned back to the guys.

"Yeah, I'm dead and he's a 200 pound reptile." Danny said. Jake scoffed and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Great way to put it." Jake said. Danny scoffed.

"Whatever, my point is...luck kinda has nothing to do with it." He said.

"It's not like we picked our costumes." Randy said with a shrug.

"It's not like we did either." Danny responded. "I kinda died in that jumpsuit...I'm lucky it wasn't destroyed in the portal."

"And I don't even wear a costume, dawg." Jake said.

"Urgh! Can you not just let us complain?! It's hot!" Randy yelled. Danny smirked.

"Sorry, sure." He said. "We could however...game instead?" Randy blinked up at him. Jake smirked.

"Yeah and I'll get some soda." Jake said.

"Alright, I'm convinced." Adrien agreed and the four boys turned to one of the machines with wide grins on their faces.


	3. Casper and Kitty cat

**Caspar And Kitty Cat**

**I love Danny and Adrien's little flirty thing they've got going...nothing's going to come of it but the guys make jokes about Danny being Adrien's type coz of the dark hair and blue eyes...**

**Anyways, I will write stories about how the other's met and how they ALL came together but I kinda liked the idea of Danny being the centre...of him knowing everyone before the team came together...he kind of became the leader because he's been heroing longer than everyone and he's slightly older. Danny's 16. Randy is 14, Adrien is 15 and Jake is 13. Ladybug's more the leader when they're in Paris but Danny doesn't really mind.**

**So this is how Danny met Adrien. **

**And it happened after Danny met Randy.**

**I own nothing. **

**Here we go.**

"Why the heck are you in Illinois kitty?!" Ladybug's voice rang through my staff. I jolted back slightly as her voice collided with my eardrum. I was currently crouched on top of a lamp post, gripping it with one hand...my staff in the other.

"I...uh...I guess it's secret identity stuff but I'll be back tomorrow?" I said awkwardly.

"Well that's great but it doesn't exactly help me right now!" She yelled.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself my lady but I am sorry." I said with a light smile. She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, Chat." She muttered.

"I'll make it up to you." I said with a wink.

"Oh please don't." She said then smirked before hanging up. I closed my staff and glanced over this strange little town I'd found myself in. I'd been dragged out to Illinois by my father...he said something about a fashion show...which I HAD to be in apparently. I'd woken up to my dad dragging me onto a plane...that was fun. The fashion show had happened a few hours ago and it went fine, nothing to ring home about. My dad then trapped me in the hotel room and I decided that I needed to stretch my legs so called my transformation and walked out of the window and continually wandered until I found this place called 'Amity Park.' I'd caught wind of something weird happening and just stopped to see what...I didn't expect what I saw.

"I thought you were the only one stupid enough to use the Fright Night's sword to create a haunted house, Danny!" A goth girl carrying a bright green, glowing gun shouted up at this glowing white figure. This figure looked about 16? With bright green eyes and white hair. He wore a black and white jumpsuit and floated a few metres off the ground. A glowing green sword was imbedded in the floor below and a rush of green mist was floating around seemingly bringing pumpkins to life and pulling skeletons out of thin air. I blinked several times trying to comprehend what the heck this was...I mean I've seen weird things...fighting Akumas everyday wasn't exactly a hobby but this was a different level of weird...the kid didn't look or seem akumatised...he looked...

"Like a ghost." I muttered then stood firmly on top of my lamppost. "A ghost superhero?!" I yelled. The figure was then blasted to the floor by a green skeleton on a horse...yeah you can't make this stuff up. I winced then jumped down without thinking. The glowing green skeleton appeared before me and my eyes widened hugely as I realised how much he towered over me on that horse. "Hey boney, halloween's not for a couple days...think you could just come back then?!" I yelled. The skeleton rounded on me then charged forward. I leaped into the air and flipped over him then turned to face him once again. A blast then came out of nowhere and struck him in the side. He clattered off his horse to the floor before the 16 year old white thing floated over to me.

"Hey...uh...thanks for the assist...who are you?" He asked with crossed arms.

"Name's Chat Noir, Caspar." I said with a smirk. "Now what's the guy's deal and how do we get rid of him?" Caspar smirked at me.

"Gotta get that sword in a pumpkin and it'll reverse everything." He explained. I shrugged.

"Seems easy enough...I'll distract, you get the sword?" I asked. The guy nodded and I jumped over to the skeleton again with my staff extended. The figure got up and growled at me. "Bring it on, skeletor." I said then smacked him over the head. He growled then charged at me. I flipped over him once again and landed behind him before whacking him once again. He fell to the floor. "Is it possible to be a muscle head without muscles?" I asked with a smirk. A rush of green mist suddenly flew past me and I gasped as the skeleton guy and his horse disappeared in it. I turned around speedily in the direction of the mist to see Caspar holding the sword that was now imbedded in a pumpkin. Skeletons and live pumpkins speedily disappeared and the street was quickly turned back to normal as the sword too disappeared. I smirked then walked over to the guy. "Whoa." I breathed. He smirked proudly.

"Yep, the name's Danny by the way. Danny Phantom, not Caspar." He said with a wink. I put my hand out to him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"You too and thanks for the help." He said. We shook hands.

"Danny!" A voice then called from behind and I saw the goth girl racing towards us looking worried. She stopped just before us and stared at me with wide eyes. "Uh...who's the cat?"

"The cat is Chat Noir." I said. She cocked her eyebrows at me then shrugged.

"Okay, cool outfit...love the black." She said. I grinned.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh...uh...sorry. Sam, Chat Noir. Chat Noir, Sam." Danny quickly introduced and we nodded to each other. "Anyways, we should probably go...don't want any police to come chase me down." I lowered my eyebrows at him.

"Chase you down? Didn't you just save the town?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah but they won't see it that way. Nice meeting you, kitty cat." He said with a smirk then flew away. Sam following underneath. I blinked in confusion before shrugging and walking off down the street, suddenly very hungry.

**Yes, I know the fright night's sword doesn't exactly work that way but I needed Danny to make a quick getaway so I changed the lore slightly. Deal with it. Anyways, this story will continue with them meeting the alter egos. ;)**


	4. Just ask her out, you shoob!

**Just ask her out you shoob!**

**The guys (+ Howard) force Randy to ask our Theresa.**

**So, Adrien and Mari, Danny and Sam and coz the timelines have caught up...Jake and Rose...Randy's turn.**

**He doesn't really ask her out throughout the series coz he's a big chicken...but the guys want to give him the last push.**

**Oh! They're all visiting him in Norrisville and are 17, 16 and 15.**

**I own nothing.**

**Just ask her out, you shoob!**

"This is wonk." Randy stated.

"What is?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I'm the only single one left! How is that fair?" Randy stated. The guys cocked eyebrows at him.

"Even scales over there got the girl." He stated then gestured to Jake.

"What's that spose to mean?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Adrien said with a smirk then turned to Randy. "And who's fault is that, Randy? You've liked Theresa for...how long?" Randy suddenly blushed and the guys all smirked at him.

"Kitty's got a point, Cunningham." Howard suddenly chimed in. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask her out, already? You know she likes you." Randy jolted.

"We don't KNOW that, Howard." Randy said. Everybody cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, we might know that."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Danny asked.

"Coz...I...uh...I dunno." Randy sighed.

"He's a coward." Howard said.

"Howard!" Randy yelled.

"What? What other reason is there?" He asked with a dismissive shrug. Randy bit his lip then looked over to Theresa. The guys were currently in the food hole after Randy had thoroughly crushed them all at Grave puncher. They had yet to order food so we're just sat talking. Theresa had come in and waved at the purple haired Teen which had triggered this whole ordeal.

Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath then slowly got to his feet before traipsing awkwardly over to Theresa and Howard's sister who were sat, drinking milkshakes. The guys watched intensely with wide eyes and sly grins.

"Uh...hi Theresa, Heidi." Randy suddenly said.

"Oh hi Sandy." Heidi said.

"It's Randy, Heidi. Hi Randy, everything okay?" Theresa said then asked when Randy kept staring at

her. Randy quickly shook his head and plastered on a light smile.

"Yeah...I was just...wondering...can...I...uh...talk to you privately, do you think?" Randy asked. Theresa jolted then smiled warmly.

"Sure." She said then stood up. The pair walked over to a quiet corner of the game hole. The guys still watching, Heidi now watching too.

"So...um...okay..." Randy began nervously then took a deep breath.

"You sure you're okay, Randy?" Theresa asked. Randy smiled warmly at her.

"Well...uh...that kinda depends how you answer my question." He said. Theresa cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What question?" She asked.

"Would...you...um...maybe...would you possibly want to go on a...uh...a date with me?" He asked nervously with his eyes closed. He then opened them to see Theresa blink in shock before a wide grin formed on her face.

"I'd love to!" She said happily. A wide grin split Randy's face too.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, Theresa? We gotta go?" Heidi's voice came from behind them and Theresa rolled her eyes then smiled at Randy.

"I gotta go. Text me, okay?" She said then quickly kissed Randy's cheek. Randy blushed furiously as he slowly placed his hand on his cheek. He stood in shock with a wide mouth and a hand on his cheek before the guys wandered over.

"So, how'd it go?" Adrien asked. Randy didn't respond.

"Uh, Randy?" Jake asked.

"Helloooo? Earth to Cunningham?" Howard said then waved his hands in front of his face. Randy suddenly shook his head and smiled brightly.

"I got a date!" He said happily.


	5. Cover boy

**Cover Boy**

**I had this idea that when Adrien first meets all the guys that he didn't reveal he was a model...not because he was ashamed or anything...it just never came up in conversation and...then the guys came up to visit him for the first time...and well, there are posters of him everywhere and the guys are more than a little surprised...**

**I guess this is the origins of Adrien's cover boy nickname...**

**I own nothing.**

**Here we go.**

"Did you know about this, Caspar?" Randy asked. Danny shook his head furiously. "How about you, scales?" Jake scowled and shook his head. The three had just arrived at the airport and were currently staring at a GIANT billboard that happened to read 'Radiant, carefree...Adrien...' A picture of their friend with closed eyes and a wide grin stared at them and the three boys were rather confused.

"He's a model?!" Danny asked. "How did we not know about this?"

"Coz he knew we'd mock him, if he told us?" Jake asked. Danny and Randy smirked then tilted their head in agreement.

"Okay, true...but we'd mock him lovingly." Danny said. Jake and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Oooh we're gonna have some fun with this." Randy said deviously.

"Uh...how?" Jake asked. "What exactly are we gonna do?"

The three boys then walked down the stairs to the exit. Adrien stood with Gorilla holding a sign that read 'Americans' which caused the boys to snigger a little. Adrien smiled and waved at the trio as they waved back.

"Hey cover boy." Danny said with a smirk. Adrien jolted slightly before his mouth fell open and closed a couple times.

"How you feeling today?" Jake asked.

"Radiant?" Randy continued.

"Carefree?" Danny continued. The three boys sniggered as Adrien gave them a bemused expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...guess you saw the billboard?" He asked. The three boys nodded.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Danny asked. Adrien sighed.

"Coz I figured you'd..." Adrien began nervously.

"Mock you?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Don't we always do that?" Danny asked as he turned to Adrien.

"Yeah, we're your best friends...isn't that our job?" Randy asked with a smirk. Adrien sniggered and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I guess." He sighed. Danny, Randy and Jake smiled as Danny placed an arm around Adrien's shoulder.

"Now, where ya taking us Cover Boy?" He asked as the quartet left the airport.


	6. Chat meets Ninja

**Chat Meets Ninja**

**Pretty self explanatory. Both characters are 15. Both already know Danny. Also since Adrien is the most mobile of the two characters...Adrien is once again being shipped to America. Also considering how similar the two villains are in terms of bad emotions monstertizing people...this is gonna be gooood. Also sorcerer is still around so it's based before the end of the second season of Randy. **

"Come on Bucky!" Ninja yelled as he was grappling the giant band geek monster in a pathetic attempt to get the dinger from his clutches. The substitute band teacher had replaced Bucky after he got a tad over-enthusiastic during a school assembly. Randy was exhausted, this was the third stank attack since lunch. It started when a guy hit on Theresa and she turned him down, only for him to insult her...she got mad then she got stanked. Heidi's show then got scorned online and she got stanked. Randy had solved both but he was getting tired. It never usually took him so long to disarm Bucky but they were getting on time wise...he'd been grappling for about a half hour. "Bucky! You're the best triangle player in the world! Will you just let it go, please?!" Randy called desperately whilst barely gripping the geek's giant hand.

"Urgh!" Randy's grip weakened before half a metallic staff with a paw print thumped Bucky in the face and the monster clattered to the ground in a heap. Randy gasped as he fell on top of him then shook his head and ripped the dinger harshly from Bucky's grip.

"Band geek monster...that's new." A new, accented voice came from just behind the ninja and Randy jumped before turning to see a 15 year old boy with long blonde hair and BRIGHT green eyes. He wore a leather cat suit with a mask, ears and belted tail. He carried a half baton with a paw print. "Did he get a little out of tune?" The cat asked ninja with a smirk. Randy chuckled lightly.

"Can a triangle be out of tune?" Ninja asked him. Cat boy blinked.

"THAT's what this is about?" He asked. Ninja smirked and nodded then turned back to Bucky and snapped the dinger. A puff a green smoke flew out and dissipated in the air. Green smoke then floated around the Bucky monster and Bucky reappeared in its place with a shredded band uniform lying on top of him. Cat boy blinked before ninja turned back to him.

"Thanks...uh...for the help, Cat man...I was getting pretty tired out there." The ninja admitted whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Cat guy scoffed.

"Cat man...huh...I like that." He said. "Uh...anytime. The name's Chat Noir by the way." He placed his hand out to Randy.

"The Ninja of Norrisville." He said then shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He said. "I'm here all week...if you need anymore help." He then winked and extended his staff and flew over the school as the ninja gaped at him.

_A Couple Hours Later_

Adrien stood playing an odd game called 'Tomb slapper' or something...he wasn't sure. He'd JUST managed to ditch Gorilla then some freaky monster was attacking a school so he chose to get his claws out and help because the ninja guy looked a little wiped and was kind of taking forever to prise the weird, metal stick from the giant green thing in the band uniform's hand. The green mist confused him though, it looked like an akuma attack...but clearly it wasn't. For one, Hawkmoth was still in Paris and for another...even if it was an akuma...what could he do? Ladybug wasn't here to de-evilise it so the most he could do was capture the corrupted creature and leave it in his hotel suite. Anyways, he just ditched Gorilla then ran into an alley, got his claws out, helped the ninja then ran to the alley then the arcade before he was seen...and he was now playing a game he didn't understand at all. A purple haired kid and his ginger friend then wandered in. The purple haired kid pulled a confused expression at him before wandering over to the machine.

Randy was seriously trying to suppress a laugh. This new kid clearly had no clue what he was doing...but man, was he trying. It took him a few moments before he realised that he should maybe help him. "Hey...um...do you want some help, kid?" He asked. "Coz you seem kinda new to this." Adrien scoffed.

"What the heck is this game?" Adrien asked. Randy and Howard's jaws dropped.

"You've never heard of grave puncher?!" Howard yelled. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at him before nodding slowly.

"What kinda shoobin hole are you living in?" Howard asked. Randy bit his lip then placed a hand gently over Howard's mouth as a confused expression leapt onto Adrien's face.

"Sorry about him." Randy said. "It's just...we kinda forget that this game is pretty Norrisville exclusive." Randy glanced at Howard then dropped his hand before looking back at Adrien and placing his hand out to him.

"I'm Randy, by the way. Randy Cunningham. And this is Howard." He said then shook his hand and gestured to Howard.

"Adrien Argreste." Adrien said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you guys...any chance you could tell me how to work this game?" Randy smirked.

"Sure." He said then walked in front of the machine and took over the controls. "Just...um...follow me." Adrien smiled, nodded then watched Randy intensely with Howard beside him.

"Right, weird game." Adrien said. Howard gave him a sceptical expression.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Oh...uh, Paris." Adrien answered. Randy and Howard's eyes widened.

"Like THE Paris?" Randy asked. Adrien smirked.

"The one and only." He said.

"So honkin cool!" Randy exclaimed. Adrien smirked.

"What are you doing in Norrisville?" Howard asked.

"My dad's a designer running a show across the street. He tends to just drag me along on these trips...says it gives me 'life experience'" He said then added air quotes at the end. Randy glanced at Howard.

"So you're French, right?" Randy asked. Adrien scoffed.

"Uh...yeah?" He responded.

"Ever heard of a guy named 'Chat Noir'?" Randy asked as he leaned up from the game. Adrien flinched slightly then stared at Randy sceptically, it hadn't occurred to him before...but his voice seemed familiar.

"Yeah, he...um...he protects my home from the Akuma attacks, why? How have you heard of him?" Adrien asked suspiciously. Howard shrugged.

"He just helped out the ninja earlier, apparently he's in town too." He said. Adrien raised his eyebrows in false surprise.

"Huh, right...that's odd. Who's the ninja?" Adrien asked. Randy flinched.

"The protector of Norrisville." Randy answered proudly with a grin.

"Uh huh and what does Norrisville need protecting from exactly?" Adrien asked sceptically.

"Oh just monsters...evil robots...usual deal." Howard said with a shrug. Adrien blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked. Randy and Howard sighed.

"Okay...when students become depressed or angry in this town, they get 'stanked' and it turns them into monsters. The ninja's job is to find what got stanked and break it so they turn back to normal and the robots? They just tend to want to kill him...and he has to stop them." Randy explained with a shrug. Adrien's eyes widened at the similiarity of people getting 'stanked' to people getting akumatised. "What's an akuma?" Randy swiftly added causing Adrien to jolt.

"It's..um...what Chat Noir and Ladybug protect Paris from. A supervillain named Hawkmoth uses Akuma's which are these dark, corrupted butterflies to glom onto people's negative emotions and turn them into supervillains with crazy powers...he then uses these villains to try and get Chat Noir and Ladybug's sources of power but always fails because they're too awesome at stopping him." Adrien explained with a smile. Howard and Randy blinked at him.

"Wow." Randy said. "Paris is crazier than I thought." Adrien smirked.

"Sure is...Norrisville seems a lot crazier than I thought too." Adrien said. Randy and Howard smirked. "So what's the ninja like?" Randy grinned as Howard rolled his eyes.

"Crazy awesome." Randy answered with a grin.

"Yeah that's what he thinks." Howard mumbled quietly. Adrien raised an eyebrow at him but turned back to Randy.

"Why's he protect the town? What are his powers?" Adrien asked.

"He protects the town because it's his sacred duty." Randy explained with a nod. "And he has a crazy amount of powers like tengu fireball and hydro hand...he's seriously honkin bruce!" Randy grinned as Howard rolled his eyes once again. Adrien nodded in understanding with a smile on his face then glanced up at the food hole.

"Uh huh, any chance you guys wanna get some food? My treat." Adrien said with a smile.

"Now you're speaking my language, blondie." Howard said before placing an arm over his shoulder. Adrien smirked as Randy rolled his eyes.

"You sure? You don't have to do that." Randy said. Adrien smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure." He said. The three then began walking to the food hole before a CRASH! Could be heard downtown and the three jolted and turned to see a large robot strolling through the streets. It looked like a giant rat in a top hat...which seemed ridiculous to Adrien. "Uh...hang on a sec...I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Randy said suddenly.

"Uh yeah, me...uh...too. Howard, feel free to order." Adrien said then quickly thrust a wad of cash into his hands before racing off behind Randy. Howard blinked in surprise then smiled at the money and walked happily over to the food hole.

Adrien opened the bathroom door to the words "It's Ninja O'clock!" and he jolted before the ninja burst from the far Right stall. His eyes widened at Adrien, who smirked. "Not to worry, citizen...I will stop the Rat robot...thing!" He exclaimed then raced past him, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Well Randy's definitely the ninja." Adrien said with a smirk as Plagg flew out of his shirt.

"Pfft, I could've told you that." Plagg said. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at him then shook his head.

"We'd better go help him, Plagg." Adrien said.

"Just say the words, kid." He said. Adrien smirked.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien replied. Plagg was then sucked into his ring and Adrien reappeared as Chat Noir in the middle of the bathroom. He glanced around before deciding to jump out the window.

A deafening screech almost caused him to collapse back onto the floor as he pulled open the window and pulled his way out. "What the heck was that?" He mumbled then shook his head and began running out into the street to find ninja repeatedly dodging metal paws and tails and...top hats? The rat robot seemed to stop every now and again and just scream causing Chat Noir's overactive hearing to buckle but he still managed to stand beside ninja and glare up at the thing.

"Hey Kitty." Randy said with a smirk.

"Hey Pyjama kid." Adrien said with a smirk.

"These are not pyjamas!" Randy defended. "Why does everyone think they're pyjamas?!" Adrien smirked then shrugged.

"They just look comfy that's all." Adrien defended before the two were pushed back slightly by a deafening screech. "Why does he keep making that noise?!" Adrien yelled.

"I...uh...I think it's busted or something..." Randy said with a shrug. "How about we just destroy it before we go deaf?"

"Good plan." Adrien agreed. "Cataclysm!" He yelled then put his hand toward the sky as a ball of black energy appeared in it. Randy stared at him sceptically before Chat extended his staff to stand directly in the rat robot's face. He then leaned forward and fell slightly...accidentally touching the robot's neck...the metal then rusted and dissolved followed by a few wires inside. Adrien smirked proudly before a loud, deafening screech threw him backwards with his staff onto the street. His head slammed into the concrete and he grimaced before closing his eyes.

"Ouch, I guess cats don't always land on their feet." Randy said before biting his lip. "Alright, I'll get rid of you then check up on kitty over there. Come on ugly. You ready for my..." He began then leapt into the air and threw three cold balls at the robot yelling: "Ninja cold ball! Ninja cold ball! Ninja cold ball!" The three balls hit the rat up and down his torso and he froze in place before glaring at Ninja then opening his mouth and releasing a longer, harsher screech.

Adrien jolted awake at the noise and angrily got to his feet, despite the pain and dizziness of his head as well as the disorientating sound...he wanted this ridiculous thing gone. He walked up to the ninja with purpose and his staff in his hand then leapt up and thwacked the rat around the face repeatedly. The noise just got worse but the robot seemed to be slowing. Ninja joined him and repeatedly threw ninja rings at the target. It took a while but the robot eventually crumbled to the ground in a heap and ninja and Chat Noir smirked proudly at each other as the noise completely faded out. "Well...that was..." Chat began then a beep from his ring sobered him up. There was one paw left...1 minute. He gulped then glanced around himself. There was nowhere to hide...he then glanced at ninja, realising he didn't really have much choice, he needed help this time. "Randy." He whispered. The ninja's eyes widened.

"I'm not Randy..I'm..." He began nervously.

"No time for that...I'm about to change back...I need your help hiding me...NOW." Adrien said seriously. Randy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Okay." He said then glanced at the robot and smirked. "Come with me, kitty. SMOKE BOMB!" He then threw a smoke bomb to the ground before the two walked and stood behind the robot. The crowd grumbled and gradually dispersed, thinking the ninja was gone now.

Adrien bit his lip as a green breeze swayed around him and left him in his over shirt, jeans and sneakers. He glanced up at ninja who was gaping at him. Plagg appeared in his hand looking nervous...Adrien was going to have to make it up to him later. "Uh...hi?"

"Hi?!" Ninja yelled then ripped his mask off his face causing the suit to disappear. Randy Cunningham now stood in front of him in his skinny jeans, hoodie, sneakers and t shirt. The two stared at each other momentarily. "How'd you know it was me?" He whispered.

"I...uh...recognised your voice then caught you coming out of the bathroom, remember?" Adrien whispered. Randy bit his lip and nodded.

"Right." He gulped. "So YOU'RE Chat Noir?" Adrien bit his lip and nodded.

"Yep, PLEASE don't tell anyone." Adrien said.

"I won't if you won't." Randy said before placing a hand in front of himself. Adrien smiled.

"Deal." The two then shook hands with a smile.

"Now we'd better get back to Howard before he spends all your money." Randy said. The two smiled at each other then walked back into the game hole.


	7. Bright green eyes

**Bright Green Eyes**

**I thought this would be funny...I don't know why but you ever spotted how both Chat Noir and Phantom have BRIGHT green eyes? I thought they could bond over it a little...whilst the other two complain. ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Here we go. **

"Dude, could you stop looking at me? I feel like a deer in the headlights over here." Randy moaned at Phantom. The group had just fought off the Box Ghost for the umpteenth time that day and were groggy and irritated but Danny was paranoid he was going to come back so refused to stop patrolling. The four continually flew around Amity Park. Randy and Chat jumping on the buildings below to keep up. They'd just stopped when Danny's ghost sense went off and he continually stared off into the distance. Randy unfortunately was in his eye line.

"I can't help it, ninja! I'm a ghost!" Phantom complained.

"Can you at least just tone it down? I'm just seeing green over here." He muttered.

"You sure you're not just jealous?" Chat asked with a smirk. Randy rolled his eyes before turning to him. Danny sniggered.

"Sorry Ninja." He said.

"I thought you'd be used to this by now...I mean I hardly notice the glow anymore." Chat said.

"That's because your mask is green!" Ninja yelled. "You just see green! Everything's green to you, chat!" Chat narrowed his eyes before opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"Yeah but..." Chat began.

"Huh...that's a good point." Danny said then floated over to stand in front of Chat Noir and stared him in the eyes. "How do your pupils do that?" He breathed. Chat stared at him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Lengthen...like a cat's." Danny explained bluntly. "And...glow...they do glow slightly."

"Of course you'd notice that." Randy grumbled as Danny smirked.

"How do yours glow?" Chat asked. "And I happen to like my pupils...I think it's cool." Danny smirked.

"Yeah but they...uh...they actually look like a cat's!" He exclaimed.

"How are you only just noticing this, dawg?" The American Dragon chimed in.

"Because I don't spend a lot of time gazing into your eyes believe it or not." Danny scoffed. Chat smirked.

"Oh but I'm sure you'd like to huh?" Chat said whilst cocking his eyebrows. Danny rolled his eyes as the two stared at each other.

"Huh." Danny said.

"What?" Randy asked. "Oh please don't start serenading the chat...I don't need to see that."

"Nobody needs to see that." Jake agreed. Chat and Danny smirked.

"It's just nice to know that I'm not alone on the blinding eye front." Danny said whilst crossing his arms.

"My eyes aren't blinding Caspar!" Chat Noir protested. "They're just...cat like..."

"AND glowing." Danny countered with a raised eyebrow. Chat rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Fine, whatever...I'll take not being alone." He said. "Now where was thi..."

"I AM THE..." He began. The group groaned loudly.

"What the juice is up with this guy today?!" Randy yelled.

"I don't know but I'm keeping him in the thermos this time."Danny growled. "I don't care what he says about cylinders." The group smirked then flew off to capture the annoying blue creature.


	8. 3 guys, a girl and a burger joint

**3 Guys, A Girl and A Burger Joint.**

**How Danny met Adrien...alter egos. Human forms. Normal people. Phantom Planet never happened if you hadn't guessed. Danny is 16, Adrien is 15.**

**I own nothing.**

**Here we go.**

"You met another superhero?" Tucker asked me as we shuffled into our usual booth at Nasty Burger. Sam shuffled to sit beside me and I simply nodded my response to my Tech geek friend. His eyes widened a little as Sam scoffed. "Who was he?" I shrugged.

"Said he was called 'Chat Noir' seemed like a pretty cool guy...except for the fact that he kept calling me Caspar." I said. Sam and Tucker grinned widely. "Oh please don't start calling me Caspar."

"So Cas, what happened out there?" Sam asked. I groaned and turned to her.

"He dived in after the Fright Night got a hit on me and distracted him whilst I fixed the sword problem." I explained. Sam and Tucker nodded in understanding.

"Think you'll see him again?" Tucker asked. I looked up thoughtfully when the restaurant door opened and my eyes shot open wide. A 15 year old kid with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes shuffled in. He wore jeans, sneakers and an over shirt...all clearly designer products as suggested by their pristine condition and logo. I smirked as I caught his face. He also seemed to be talking to his shirt...which I would say was odd if I didn't have a friend who had pretty intense relationships with his PDAs.

"Yes I do." I said and folded my arms. This kid was 'Chat Noir,' I was positive. He was clearly new and unfamiliar with this place...I hadn't seen him before today. He wore designer clothes that clearly weren't from this country...the logo wasn't popular or recognisable plus 'Chat Noir' clearly a French hero...I needed to doublecheck but I was almost entirely certain. "Excuse me a sec." I said to my bewildered friends then stood up slowly and walked over to the kid. "Hi." I said cheerily to him, being in close proximity to him was only adding to my certainty. He seemed shocked by me saying 'Hi' then looked at me curiously...like he recognised me too.

"Hi." He said with a light smile and an awkward wave.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you...you just looked confused." I explained with a light smile. He smiled in return and visibly relaxed a little.

"I...uh...I'm..." He stammered then sighed. "I've never eaten in a place like this before." My eyes widened crazily. "I'm not sure I know what to do." I smirked.

"Wow, uh...okay, I can help you out with that." I said with a smile. "You've never had a burger before?" The kid bit his lip and nodded his head slowly. "Whoa, how'd that happen?" He shrugged.

"My dad's pretty strict...the most I'm allowed treat wise is some ice cream every now and again and even then I have sneak out of piano lessons to get it." He said with an awkward smile.

"Wow." I said then rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "That's rough...well...uh...considering you're a novice...I recommend you start simple and just get a burger and fries." I smiled at him, he smiled and nodded in return. "Wanna come sit with me and my friends? We can show you the ropes. Oh, I'm...uh...Danny by the way." I placed my hand out to him. "Danny Fenton." He smiled at me then took my hand.

"Adrien. Adrien Argeste." He said and we shook hands. "And sure if I'm not imposing."

"Not at all." I said with a smile. We then ordered and collected his food before heading to the booth. Tucker and Sam pulled confused expressions but shrugged as Adrien joined us at the table.

"Tucker, Sam...this is Adrien...and he's never eaten a burger." I said, introducing him. Tucker's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?!" He yelled then stared at Adrien like he'd grown a second head. Sam and I sniggered while Adrien looked a little frightened.

"Yeah...hi...um...my dad's pretty strict..." He muttered whilst rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Your dad won't let you eat burgers?!" Tucker all but yelled. I smirked . Adrien nodded in response. "That man is evil." Adrien scoffed.

"Not sure I'd go that far." He said.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked quickly. Adrien quickly turned to her with a light smile on his face.

"Paris." He said. Sam's face lit up.

"Wow, really? That's so cool. My family's been there a couple of times but only on little business trips...what's it like?" She asked. Adrien smiled.

"Amazing." He said.

"So what brings you to Illinois?" I asked. He turned to me nervously.

"My...uh...my dad had a business meeting here." He explained vaguely.

"Then why are YOU here?" Sam asked suspiciously. Adrien sighed.

"My dad sort of dragged me...I'm only here for a day though." He said.

"Hell of a commute for a business meeting." I said. Adrien smirked.

"Yeah...my dad doesn't seem to mind though." He said. I smiled at him then felt a cold shiver trail up my spine and thrust my hand over my mouth before the blue mist floated out. I sighed.

"I'll be back in a sec, guys." I said then shuffled out of the booth to face whatever pain was attacking Amity right then.

"I! TECHNUS!" His voice greeted me the second I set foot outside. I swear these ghosts must track me somehow...they ALWAYS show up where I am. I walked into the alley, closed my eyes. "I'm goin' ghost!" I cried then felt rings spread from my mid-section and shuffle over my body. I suddenly felt colder, lighter and stronger before I leapt of into the air to kick the hell out of the tech ghost.

Technus with his trench coat, glasses and ever so stylish mullet floated above a home department store. Citizens below were either staring up in awe or frantically running...in circles or down the street. I floated in front of him invisibly then reappeared causing him to fall back and stare at me. "Ah! Phantom! I see you've come to witness my triumph!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Technus..." I begun then blasted him in the chest. "I've come to stop it." I said with a smirk. He fell back a little then leaned up and glared at me.

"You are going to pay for that." He said then closed his eyes. The department store below me began rumbling and I gulped before washing machines; fridges; toasters; TVS and computers began bursting through the walls and attaching themselves to Technus's frame. A few moments later, Technus stood in front of me looking like a human ikea ad.

"That's great, Technus...you can furnish someone's house...what are you gonna do now?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. The computer screen up front flickered to life and a face appeared scowling at me.

"I can do this." He growled then lifted his Right arm towards me and blasted a heatwave at me. I turned intangible just in time but let it go too soon and was blasted towards the sidewalk...to my shock however, I didn't hit the ground. Instead a warm, solid form hit me and my eyes widened.

"Not sure I'd consider you a damsel in distress, Phantom but it appears I came just in time." Came Chat Noir's voice and I smirked before he stood me on the ground. I turned to him.

"Thanks man." I said. He smiled at me.

"Anytime, now what's the plan?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Uh...Chat, can you get my...uh...my friend Tucker...he should be the Nasty Burger...he can hack the tech and I can phase Technus out of there." I said with a smile. Chat nodded to me then raced off to the Nasty Burger...kind of confirming that he was Adrien as I failed to mention what Tucker looked like or who he was at all which made me smirk. 'Alright, not the problem right now Fenton...one victory at a time.' I thought then floated up and punched Technus in the face.

ADRIEN'S POV.

I raced back into the Nasty Burger and smirked before walking up to the booth Sam and Tucker were still sat at. They each stared at me as I approached.

"Uh, Chat?" Sam asked. I nodded then turned to Tucker.

"Tucker...uh...Phantom kinda needs you to hack a toaster robot." I explained vaguely and to my complete and utter shock, Tucker looked completely unfazed. He just nodded and followed me out of the restaurant which begs the question...how much weird stuff happens in this place? I shrugged then raced ahead of the guy. He pulled out his PDA as we stood underneath the robot. He quickly typed in some stuff and I decided to help Phantom battle this giant fridge thing. I elongated my staff to appear beside Phantom then leaned over and landed gracefully on the destroyed department store. My staff quickly shortened and I wacked the robot in the face. He jolted back but caught himself then glared at me.

"You are going to pay for that, Blondie." He said. Danny smirked whilst I just rolled my eyes.

"Blondie...great insult...it's not like I call you 'fridgey' or 'toasty' or..." I began.

"Mullet-y." Danny added. "Seriously you're not really one to talk about hair, Technus...I'm not sure who does yours but I'm 90% sure who ever does still doesn't charge Doctor's for haircuts." I smirked, wow he was defending me? Well...my hair but me...damn, I like this guy. I was also 100% sure this guy was Danny Fenton but...well, I wasn't going to say that.

Here's why- he looked like Danny Fenton just with different hair and eye colour...he talked like Fenton and he had the same friends...only difference? This guy was a ghost...so yeah, not sure how that works also the fact that Fenton wasn't in the restaurant when I walked back in seemed to scream that Fenton and Phantom were one and the same...I feel like we're going to have an interesting discussion after this.

Technus started sparking...he then started REALLY sparking...to the point where I could physically feel my hair standing up. I jolted back slightly as Technus turned to me with his hand out. He slowly lowered it then stopped suddenly and I rolled out of the way. I stared at the now frozen robot in front of me. Danny crossed his arms smugly then raced over and put his hand THROUGH the collage of machinery and pulled out a small green man with a mullet. I smirked and crossed my arms before Danny pulled out a...is that a thermos? From his belt and the man disappeared in a wave of translucent blue light. He then floated down to his friend and I extended my staff and slid down to join him.

"Nice job, Tuck." He said with a smile then fist bumped him. "You too, kitty." He said then fist bumped me. I smirked.

"You too, Caspar." I said. Tucker burst out laughing as Danny scowled.

"Sorry, I...uh...I thought you were kidding." He said between laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Uh...what about?" I asked.

"About you calling him Caspar." He explained. I smirked then shrugged.

"It seemed like a fitting nickname." I said. Tucker smiled at me. "Anyways, I should probably go," I said then pointed behind me.

"Hang on a sec, kitty." Danny said seriously before turning to Tucker. "Mind giving us a sec, Tuck?" The Tech geek nodded then raced back to the Nasty Burger. Danny then turned to me looking nervous. My eyebrows burrowed. "I should probably tell you something before you go...it's only fair to you."

"Uh...right...but if you're gonna propose, it's only fair to warn you that I kind of have a crush on a girl back home." I said cheekily. Danny smirked then rolled his eyes and led me to the alley behind Nasty Burger. He took a deep breath as we stood opposite each other in the alley.

"I know who you are." He said and I felt my heart stop momentarily as my eyes and jaw dropped.

"What do you...uh...what do you mean?" I asked. He bit his lip.

"I know that you're Adrien." He said and I laughed nervously because I didn't know what else to do.

"Adrien? Adrien who?" I asked. "I'm Chat Noir!" I said. Danny pulled a bemused expression at me.

"Yeah...uh...right, I kind of worked it out back there...you're Adrien Argeste, right?" He asked. I opened and closed my mouth a couple times. "It's alright, I'm not going to tell anyone or do anything with this information...I just thought it was only fair that you knew I worked it out." Wow, how was he being so nice about this? Most people would've sold it to a tabloid or something...then again, I guess he didn't fully know who Adrien was...as a matter of fact, Phantom technically hadn't met Adrien. My eyes widened.

"You're Fenton, right?" I asked. Danny jolted as his eyes widened. He then sighed, seemingly resigned to the idea that I worked it out too. He then turned to me sadly and nodded before bright white rings appeared below and above him and quickly engulfed the ghost hero leaving behind a slightly scared looking Danny Fenton with blue eyes, dark hair and wearing loose jeans, shirt and sneakers. He then laughed awkwardly.

"I guess I walked into that one." He said. I smirked.

"Yep." I said then glanced around. "Plagg, claws in." I then felt a whirl of wind drift around me as my suit and mask faded away. Plagg then appeared in my face and I bit my lip.

"What the heck are you doing, Argeste?!" He yelled.

"It's okay, Plagg...he's a friend and he worked it out...there was no use in hiding it." I said slowly to sooth my Kwami. I then looked over at Danny...I'm not sure his eyes could get any wider than what they were right now.

"What...uh...whoa...who's that?" He asked, gesturing to Plagg. I smirked as my Kwami floated over to him. Danny's eyes shot to the tiny cat and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"I...am Plagg, that idiot's Kwami." He said, gesturing to me. "And you'd better keep your mouth shut, ghost boy."

"Right...uh..." He said quietly. "I'm...uh...Danny. Danny Fenton and I will...what's a kwami?"

"Immortals, gods...who give you humans powers..." Plagg explained and Danny's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"Wow...uh...okay." He stammered. "Well that clears things up." He said sarcastically. I smirked. Danny then turned to me. "Wanna get back to those burgers?" I nodded then opened my shirt. Plagg floated in, not taking his eyes of Danny for a moment and the pair of us walked back into Nasty Burger.

I packed up and left the next day but not before getting Danny's number and arranging for him to come to Paris at some point in the future.


	9. A Lost Cause

**A Lost Cause**

**I HATE Chloe. I hate her with a burning passion. She is the devil and I wish Ladybug had let Stoneheart kill her in the origin episode. The evil, selfish, cocky bitch...I really, truly hate how she is with Adrien and how she is in general...she's just terrible and if she died I would genuinely cheer.**

**Anyways, I kept thinking about this and I had an idea that the guys hate her about as much as I do...and that they hate her clinging to Adrien like one of those Velcro monkeys you can get from the zoo. **

**I also had the idea that despite hating her...Danny had this idea that he could save her and change her...not just around Adrien...because that's just who he is and I'm going to improvise that he went through a similar thing with Paulina...so he has an idea how to do it.**

**I just thought, I could channel this hate into a nice story and possibly fix her character in this series.**

**Anyways, that's my reasoning.**

**I own nothing.**

**Here we go.**

"Adri-kins!" Chloe's shrill voice yelled through the crowd and the small group of boys groaned loudly as the blonde traipsed over to them with her little ginger minion in tow. She wasted no time and dived on Adrien giving him an odd hug which seemed to make Adrien uncomfortable. Danny bit his lip.

"Hi Chloe." Adrien mumbled.

"Did you hear?" She asked. "About my daddy...he's buying the hotel across the street!" She yelled happily.

"Uh...that's...uh...that's great, Chlo." He said.

"You HAVE to come see it." She yelled then gripped Adrien's hand and began dragging him away. The boys sighed but didn't intervene.

"Man that girl is awful...I don't know how Adrien puts up with that voice." Jake said. Danny scoffed.

"He's a freakin saint." Danny agreed.

"Shouldn't we...uh...get him back somehow?" Randy asked. Danny and Jake shrugged.

"He'll be back in sec...he's gotten pretty good at escaping her grasp." Danny stated. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't do something about Chloe in general though."

"Yeah...she is kind of a pain." Jake agreed. Adrien then raced back over to the group, staring around with wide eyes.

"She knows I have a girlfriend, right?" Adrien asked. The group nodded.

"Yeah, she just doesn't care." Randy groaned. Adrien rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"Great well there goes my plan of getting rid of her." Adrien muttered and the group scoffed.

"Can I have a go?" Danny asked reluctantly.

"Be my guest, Fenton but she's pretty persistent." Adrien said whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Danny smiled lightly then walked off in the direction of the blonde.

He caught sight of her ranting at one of the builders just outside the new hotel site. He couldn't quite hear what she was saying but he could tell it wasn't nice or polite. He sighed, took a deep breath then walked over to her before tapping her gently on the shoulder. She smirked then turned around to face him, a look of confusion and anguish plastered to her face. Danny smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Chloe. I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch?" Danny asked. Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times before a sly smile appeared on her face...she obviously thought she could use Danny to get some Adrien intel.

"Hi Danny and sure." She said in her shrill voice before gripping Danny's wrist tightly and dragging him down the street to a little, posh cafe.

The pair sat outside with their mugs of tea and food. It was a few moments before either began speaking.

"So, Chloe...can I ask you something?" Danny asked politely.

"Of course." She said, batting her eyelids flirtily. Danny suppressed an eyeroll at this action but kept talking.

"Why are you so interested in Adrien?" He asked. Chloe blinked and leaned back.

"Uh...coz he's gorgeous and rich and a model." She said. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh huh and that's enough for you to force a relationship out of him? Do you even know him at all?" Danny asked. Chloe scowled.

"Of course I do!" She snapped. "We've known each other forever!"

"Then tell me about him." Danny said sceptically. "Seriously, what's he like? What's he interested in? What does he wanna be when he grows up?" Chloe blinked at the questions.

"Well he...uh...he models and plays piano and does the sporty thing with the swords and he'll be a model when he grows up obviously, he's too good looking not to be." She said cockily. Danny sighed.

"Chloe, Adrien hates modelling and playing piano." Danny explained. Chloe blinked then shrugged.

"So what?" She asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"So you don't know him at all...all your affection for him comes from his money and his looks..." Danny said. Chloe growled angrily.

"So what?" Chloe asked.

"So if you want a relationship with someone...you need more than that." He said.

"So you think I should spend more time with Adri-kins? Get to know him better?" She asked.

"No." Danny said bluntly. "I think Adrien is happily in a relationship and all your mendling will do nothing to change that." Chloe growled. "I think you should change your priorities and be nicer to people, that way when you do find someone to be with...it'll be more than just a surface level relationship." Chloe growled again.

"How dare you?!" She yelled. "How dare you tell me how to act and how to be! People adore me! I don't need to listen to this!" She began storming away before Danny grabbed her arm gently and sighed.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Chloe. I'm just telling you that you can be more than just your looks...and that you should leave my friend alone because he's finally happy with someone and if you're truly his friend, you should respect that." Danny said then raised his hand in a defensive position. "That's it. Now, I'm gonna go." He then walked away leaving the stunned blonde to blink at his back.

Danny quickly raced back over to the guys.

"So...how was your date?" Randy asked while cocking his eyebrows jokily. Danny smirked then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not sure it'll do much good but I tried." He said with a shrug whilst looking at Adrien. Adrien smiled lightly and tapped his shoulder.

"Thanks for trying man." He said.

"Now, can we go see your girlfriend?" Randy asked Adrien. "I really need a cookie right now." Adrien smirked and nodded then the group began walking towards the bakery.


	10. Cold

**Guys help Danny when he develops his ice powers. **

**Summer day in Paris. Danny, Randy and Adrien are 16. Jake's 15. **

**Undergrowth doesn't happen. Got a Chat Noir twist on Danny developing his cryokinesis which purely involves the guys training him. **

A warm breeze flew past the quartet and 3 out of four sighed in relief with light smiles on their faces.

Danny shuddered then pulled his jacket tighter around himself, the guys all staring at him in confusion.

"Danny, its like 30 degrees out...how are you cold?" Adrien asked slowly.

"Yeah, dawg! Look at the sun!" Jake yelled gesturing to the bright ball of light beating down on the quartet. Randy cocked an eyebrow at the halfa.

"Can ghosts get sick?" He asked. Danny cocked an eyebrow back.

"Dude, I'm human too ya know...course I can get sick. You guys brought me soup when I had the flu last year, remember?" Danny muttered through his repeated shivers.

"Oh yeah!" Randy yelled. "You were SO honkin pale!" Danny rolled his eyes then tugged his jacket again.

"Maybe we should get you back to mine." Adrien said quickly. Danny rolled his eyes then let loose his jacket a little.

"Dude, I'm fine." He said. A beep then came from Adrien's pocket and the gang gathered around him as the model pulled out his cell phone.

"Akuma alert downtown. I guess we gotta go." He said. Danny smirked then flung off his jacket before glancing around and spotting no one...well no one and a couple cars leading up to a lorry like a step ladder.

The halfa then raced over and ran up the automobiles before diving off the lorry, doing a somersault and allowing a white light ring to cross over himself. Danny Phantom then floated above the lorry with a proud, yet shaky grin on his face. "Race ya there, slow pokes." He said between shivers then flew off speedily into the distance.

"Well, he seems better." Randy said with a smirk and folded arms.

"I don't know...he was still shivering." Jake added on.

"We should go help him, guys." Adrien concluded and the group nodded to him before racing off into the alley.

"Okay, what you got for me today Paris?" Danny asked with a shivery smirk as cold liquid dripped onto his forehead. His hand instinctively slapped at it and he found himself gripping a tuft of hair...that felt more solid than usual...and cold. Almost like it was..."frozen? How can I be this cold?!" He yelled as he ripped the frost from his hair then shook his head harshly to rid the rest.

"I am hot head!" A loud, booming, male voice screeched from down below and Danny found himself instinctively flying towards a bright orange figure stood in the centre of a crowd.

The akuma was a six foot; muscular; mid-twenties male in a skin tight, bright orange suit that seemed to glow in the daylight. His face was fully visible though his hair was pulled and held back by his suit. He had bright golden irises that shone brightly and a sharp, tight smile almost like a grimace but more likely like a poor attempt at a smug grin. He glared at the crowd who were speedily backing off to form a wide circle around the man.

"Hot head, eh?" Phantom asked cockily as he returned to the realm of visibility just before the akuma. "You kinda look more like a man in a morph suit to me." The akuma growled then turned to the hero before speedily building up a fireball then thrusting it at Danny. The halfa stared then put up a quick shield to deflect it. It bounced off then flew back into hot head. The akuma ducked and dodged then lunged at the halfa before he speedily gripped his shoulders, pinning the teen's arms to his side. Danny screeched angrily before hot head started sending harsh waves of heat through him.

Danny started to feel hotter and hotter before his face began sweltering and the teen gasped and closed his eyes. A cold feeling now flashing at the back of his head then expanded quickly over his face, shoulders and arms before the feeling disappeared like a breeze through his fingers. Danny gasped as he felt himself feel naturally warm for the first time in hours. He also felt the akuma's grip solidify coldly and slipping his grasp suddenly seemed an even more impossible task, even for a person who could turn intangible.

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" Ninja suddenly yelled from the ground, causing Danny's eyes to dart open. His view came speedily into focus and his jaw dropped open like a pez dispenser as he glanced the now ironically, frozen solid hot head. His hands frozen in a vice grip around Phantom's shoulders; his mouth frozen in an angry frown; eyes glaring but still moving around in shock. The pair were a couple feet in the air so Phantom's ice froze the man to the ground like a large, cold statue. Ice encasing the akuma entirely before a ramp of ice lead from his feet to the floor below. "Phantom! How the shoob did you do that?!" Ninja continued to yell.

"I don't freakin know but could you get me out of it?!" Phantom yelled.

"Can't you go intangible?!" Chat yelled in shock.

"I've tried, Kitty! The guy's got a vice grip!" Danny yelled. Chat and Ninja glanced at each other then bit their lips before looking at their friend again.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ladybug's voice suddenly rang from behind Ninja and Chat. They both grinned and turned to her.

"Oh, Phantom froze the akuma...whilst he was holding him...pretty normal stuff." Ninja said.

"He can't escape his grip though." Chat said.

"Can't he go intangible? And since when could Phantom FREEZE people?" Ladybug asked. The pair shrugged.

"Since today. And he's tried going intangible but it's not working." Chat explained. "I think if we can just loosen the man's grip a little, dragon could fly up and grab him."

"Right." Ladybug said with a smirk. "On it. Be ready guys." She then launched her yoyo round a lamppost opposite Phantom before flinging herself up to land on the akuma's left arm.

"Hey LB. Fancy meeting you here." Phantom said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Even in this scenario...you can't take anything seriously?" She asked. Phantom attempted to shrug.

"Hey, I'm confused, cold and stuck to a frozen volcano...if I take it seriously, I'll probably go mad." He said. Ladybug smirked.

"Shockingly, you may have a point there Caspar." She said.

"Gee, thanks bugaboo." He said then stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes once more.

"Ready? I'm gonna break you outta this so you're gonna have to either float or hold onto something." She said. Phantom gulped and nodded before Ladybug knotted her string around the akuma's other arm. She then jumped onto the outside of it and began pulling away from herself. The Akuma's right arm began bending outwards before Phantom wiggled himself free then floated totally out of the man's grip, shaking off the coldness and ice.

"Thanks LB...probably would've been a PhantomSicle if you hadn't come sooner." He said. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Yep...you can't take anything seriously." She muttered. Phantom grinned before the Akuma began to rumble. Ladybug gasped before Phantom picked her up bridal style then flew the pair of them to land on the ground beside Ninja and Chat. Dragon remained in the sky, watching over the akuma in wide eyed shock.

The man broke free fast. His orange suit glowing fantastically before he fell harshly to the ground with a "HUMPF!" The heroes watched in shock as lava formed under his feet and gradually spread onto the ground, slowly gliding towards them. "Guys! Get off the ground!" Dragon yelled from the sky before the 4 heroes nodded to him. Ninja then scarf snatched a postbox; ladybug a lamppost; kitty a tree and Phantom simply hovered in the air as lava encased the floor below them. Hot head grinned at the heroes.

"I'm done wollowing in the cold!" He screeched before Dragon glanced over the man and spotted a bright blue pocket knife attached to the pack of his suit. He grinned then floated down to ladybug.

"Pocket knife. Blue. Back of suit." He said quickly. Ladybug smirked.

"Good eye Scales." She said. Dragon smiled and nodded to her then flew back to his position in the sky. "Phantom! Think you could do something about this lava?!" She yelled. Phantom scowled at her in confusion before floating over.

"Like what?" He asked. She shrugged.

"You froze the guy...could you not freeze some molten rock?" She asked. Phantom scowled then looked over the lava.

"I don't know how I froze him, LB. I just...did?" He said with a nervous shrug. Ladybug then gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey this is nothing to worry about. It's probably just a new power manifesting...you just need to learn how to control it. How'd you feel when you froze hot head?" She asked. Phantom blinked in surprise.

"A new power?" He asked with a wide grin then looked at his hand. "Awesome! And it kinda..it kinda felt like a cool breeze just going through me...if that makes sense?" Ladybug nodded.

"Think you could feel that again?" She asked. Phantom gulped.

"I could try? I could use some back up though." He said then glanced Ninja with a smirk. "Ooh, I've got a plan." He said. Ladybug smirked.

"Go on." She said.

"You, Kitty and Dragon take care of the Akuma. Me and Ninja will protect the citizens and distract. Use Dragon to get behind since the man obviously hasn't spotted the 2 ton freakin dragon floating above his head!" Phantom yelled causing Ladybug to smirk.

"Got it." She said. Phantom nodded then floated between Chat and Ninja.

"Chat, ya lady needs you." Phantom said. Chat blinked in surprise then two finger saluted his friend before using his staff to join Ladybug on the lamppost. "Ninja, got any cold balls on you?" Ninja grinned then pulled 4 blue balls from his pocket. "Excellent...me and you are gonna freeze some molten rock." Ninja blinked in surprise.

"Me and...you and..." he stammered. Danny smirked and nodded before shrugging.

"New power." He said. "Gotta figure it out somehow." Ninja bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay, you take the left and I'll take the right. Take these just in case." Ninja said then handed Danny two cold balls. Danny smiled gratefully to his friend before floating over to the far right corner.

"On three!" He yelled. Ninja nodded. "One! Two! Three!" Ninja threw three cold balls to the ground in rapid succession as Phantom closed his eyes tightly and focused on the cold breeze he'd felt earlier. He suddenly felt a cold twinge at the back of his mind before he felt in filing through his fingers. He gasped before he opened his eyes to see a stream of blue light escaping through his gloves and diving into the lava. The molten rock got gradually less glowy and orange before it became a pile of cold, smushy, grey rock. Phantom and Ninja smirked then stepped onto the floor to stand before a shocked Hot head. "How dare you!" The villain yelled.

"How dare we?!" Ninja yelled. "You throw lava at us and WE'RE getting grief?!" Phantom scoffed then folded his arms.

"Ninja's got a point, hot head. I'm not sure you're being entirely reasonable here." He said. "You may want to..." he began then floated into the man's face. "Chill out." He said then blasted the man's face with ice. Hot head spluttered before Phantom floated back down to the ground. Meanwhile, dragon flew gently behind the akuma and gripped the blue knife before gently snatching it off the man's belt. He grinned then flew over to ladybug.

She had speedily armed her lucky charm and received a fire extinguisher, which would've confused her if its purpose wasn't so obvious. Chat smirked then gripped the charm before using his staff to dive to the ground with Ninja and Phantom. "Hey Ninj." He said. Ninja blinked then turned to his friend with a confused smile on his face.

"What ya got there kitty?" He asked.

"Here. Use it to put the flames out." He said then handed over the extinguisher, pointing at the building behind that was only slightly on fire. Ninja nodded then raced over to the building. Chat leapt back through the air to join his lady.

The fires were out a moment later as ladybug captured and purified the akuma before throwing up the fire extinguisher and yelling "miraculous!" Fixing the entire street below and causing all five of our heroes to stand on the street beside each other. A young man in a business suit with an orange tie appeared before them, a bewildered scowl plastered to his face. "Pound it." The heroes said and awkwardly five way fist bumped before Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"See ya later fellas. Bug out!" She said with a wink then used her yoyo to propel herself away from the guys. The akuma victim speedily shook his head then raced off down the opposite street.

The four heroes then sighed before Ninja and Chat smirked at Phantom. "What?" The halfa asked in fear.

"What do you mean what? You've got a new honkin power!" Randy yelled. Phantom smirked.

"Yep, yes I do...I'm pretty sure I've even got..." He began before a serious shiver raced up his spine and frost laced the front of his hair. "Control of it." Chat, Ninja and Dragon smirked before Chat wrung his hands together.

"Ooh looks like we've got some training to you." He said. Ninja and dragon smirked as Phantom groaned loudly.


	11. Forget Me Not

**Forget Me Not**

**This one's a little sad I guess but...actually, I'm gonna do all in my cheesy writing's power to make it as in-sad as I can.**

**Can I just ask you to take this with a pinch of salt?**

**I'm going to make it as realistic as possible and I know it is actually realistic and I think the reasons I've created justify what's going on but it is going to be idealistic and cheesy so just deal, okay? Or don't read it...just click the next chapter.**

**Anyways, this is based after Randy defeated the sorcerer. So his series has come to an end...I changed it so the sorcerer was around with the guys for a while so Randy didn't actually defeat him til he was 17 but he's kept the mask and has been protecting Norrisville from other things. McFist also still hasn't given up...for some daft reason. (I'll explain that later on) so he's been fighting robots and the sorceress on occasion but he's now 18 and his 4 years is up.**

**The guys know about Randy having to give up the mask and they're worried he's going to forget them and Randy's worried too so they decided to stay with him when he goes for the ultimate lesson.**

**Again, it's cheesy and idealistic but this is a fan fiction series based around a quartet of cartoon superheroes...so, cheesiness is bound to happen.**

**I own nothing.**

**On we go.**

"You sure you're ready for this, bro?" Danny asked before biting his lip. Randy glanced at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah, are you sure Cunningham?" Howard quickly asked.

"No? Look, if I had a choice...I wouldn't do this...I don't wanna forget you guys. I don't wanna stop protecting people! This is wrong! There's SO much we have left to do! How can..." Randy began ranting then sighed and looked at the nomicon sadly. "How can this be over?" Adrien smiled sadly at his friend then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're not letting you forget us...why else would we be here?" He said.

"And you can protect people without the suit...our adventures are far from over, pyjama kid." Danny said with a wink. Randy smiled at his friend before closing his eyes and sighing then opening his eyes once again and glancing at the group.

"You guys sure you wanna come with me? I mean things rarely go well when we ALL go into the nomicon." Randy said. The group smirked.

"Oh, we're all coming." Danny said.

"Couldn't stop us if you tried." Jake said. Randy smiled at his friend.

"You ready, Howard?" He asked his ginger friend, who smirked then put down his milkshake.

"As I'll ever be, Cunningham." He said.

"Okay...here we go." Randy said then opened the book. The five guys linked hands and a red light flashed around them simultaneously before the group fell backwards and were now lying on Randy's bedroom floor in a circle surrounding the nomicon.

They all jolted awake suddenly. Randy first then Howard, Adrien, Jake and Danny. All staring at their surroundings in bewilderment before jolting to their feet. A thought occurred to them simultaneously.

"This isn't the ultimate lesson." Danny finally breathed as they looked around a seemingly never-ending; incredibly green forest.

"No it is not, Fenton." Howard said, staring around.

"Okay...uh...do we have to find the room?" Jake asked. Everyone turned to Randy, whose eyes widened madly.

"I'm...uh...not..." He stammered before a breeze threw him off his feet and he fell to the floor. The group gasped before Jake rushed over and pulled him to his feet. "What the juice was that?!" Jake's eyes widened at Randy's feet and he found himself backing off slightly. "What? What i..." He began then stared at his feet.

A dark breeze was swirling around his shoes and gradually spreading up his legs. "What the..." he gasped whilst breathing heavily. The breeze got faster then spread over his torso and head then stopped and disappeared. Randy breathed out harshly then stared at his hand.

His ninja suit had formed around him. "Whoa." He breathed. "You could've just told me to put on my mask, nomicon...you nearly gave me a shoobin heart attack!" The group scoffed as Randy yelled to the sky. Words suddenly formed in the clouds. "When the ninja is no longer needed, the ninja shall give up the mask." He read aloud then sighed and looked at the ground. His friends looked at him sadly.

"Alright nomicon, what do I do? Where do I go?" Randy gulped then turned around and gasped as 'the ultimate lesson' door appeared before him. The group gasped as the forest faded into an oriental hallway. Everybody stared around momentarily before racing over to Randy. "You ready?" Danny asked as he grabbed Randy's shoulder.

"No." Randy scoffed before turning to face the group. "Okay, I've gotta say something's before...well before...that..." he stammered then pointed to the door. "I love you guys and these past few years fighting with you have been the best of my life and when I wake up with no clue who you are...remind me, okay? Please...I...just don't want our friendship to be over." Adrien smiled sadly then placed a shoulder on Randy's shoulder.

"It never will be, Buddy." He said.

"Yep, you're not getting rid of us that easy, pyjamas." Jake said with a wink.

"Randy..." Danny began, Randy looked him in the eye sadly. "This isn't over. It's far from it. This is just the beginning of a new adventure...we're not going anywhere." Tears then escaped Randy's eyes and he dived on Danny, giving him a hug. Danny smiled and hugged back before Adrien and Jake piled on. Howard joined with a huge grin when Adrien tugged him in. They pulled out a moment later. Randy sighed then turned back to the door before turning briefly back to his friend's.

"I love you guys." He begun. "You too, Howard." He scoffed. Howard smirked.

"I know, Cunningham." He said.

"We love you too, buddy." Adrien said with a smile.

"Thank you...for everything." He breathed then breathed out harshly before pushing open the double doors. A bright white light blinded him then spread over the room entirely.

Danny, Adrien, Howard and Jake jolted awake and sat up immediately on Randy's floor. All staring around with huge eyes. They each gasped as they stared at the centre of the circle.

The nomicon was gone. "What the juice?!" Howard yelled then stood up. "Cunningham's still..." Randy suddenly gasped and sat up with wide, unblinking eyes. The group sighed relievedly. "Cunningham, are you okay?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, you okay man?" Jake asked with a bit lip. Randy shook his head, wearing an intensely confused expression then slowly and awkwardly slumped to his feet staring around. Danny, Adrien and Jake glanced at each other nervously, realising that they actually didn't have a plan...how were they going to play this? Danny was the first to stand of the three. Adrien followed then Jake and the trio headed over to Randy and Howard.

Randy stared at the three guys intensely but he felt incredibly disorientated so found his eyes wandering. His head was spinning and his limbs felt incredibly jiggly...like overcooked spaghetti. Eventually, the world around him became more focused and he found the strength to stand straight without swaying back and forth. His eyes were still wide and his head still felt slightly blurry before he glanced up at the guys and slumped into his desk chair. The group followed him, standing around him in a semi circle.

"So...um...Randy?" Jake questioned.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked. Randy's vision snapped back and his head suddenly felt clear before he thrust himself to his feet. A look of wild realisation on his face. He gasped then placed a hand over his mouth before pacing halfway across his room.

"Okay, you're scaring us. Randy?" Danny said. Randy faced away from the group and smirked.

"I remember." He breathed then felt a grin leap onto his face before he turned around to the shocked faces of his friends. "I remember! I honkin remember, you shoobs!" He yelled excitedly.

"Uh...what exactly do you remember?" Danny asked.

"EVERYthing, Caspar." He said with a smirk. A wide grin spread onto Danny's face. Randy's eyebrows then burrowed.

"The nomicon's gone, huh?" He asked with a sad smile. The group sighed and nodded to him. Randy sighed. Danny bit his lip then walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Guess, we just gotta get you a new suit." He said with a wink. Randy smiled to his friend.

"I'm just glad I remember you guys, to be honest." He sighed.

"Why do you remember, do you think?" Jake asked as he walked over. Randy shrugged.

"The nomicon seemed to think I needed to remember the lessons it taught? I'm not sure...before the bright light...it's all a bit of a blur. It asked if I would look for the mask if I remembered..." Randy explained.

"And what'd you say?" Adrien asked.

"I said that if it needed to be passed down to someone new that I would leave it alone...coz it's the right thing to do." Randy said. The group smiled.

"And THAT's why you remember...it knew you wouldn't be another crazy rich dojo runner who'd try to kill the next ninja." Danny said. Randy smirked.

"It must think I've grown a lot over the past 4 years..." Randy said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have." Adrien said with a smile. Randy smiled at his friend.

"Now...what?" Jake asked. The group shrugged.

"Anyone up for the game hole?" Howard asked. The group smirked.

"Of course." Danny said. The group grinned and left Randy's room.

**(I know it's cheesy...but to be honest, I could see something like that happening in the show. Randy remembering wouldn't surprise me especially since he defeated the sorcerer and being the ninja caused him to grow up a lot...I can't see why the nomicon would allow him to forget all he's learnt and achieved...it's a logical inanimate object...anyways, on we go...prepare for more cheese...)**


	12. Jake's Turn

**Jake's Turn**

**Alright, you probably think the reason that Jake hasn't had separate meeting stories is because I don't really know his story or character too well but honestly, he hasn't had separate meetings because he's the youngest and I wanted him to be the linch pin of the group...like they all feel the need to help him. Danny especially. Also, I liked the idea of everyone randomly meeting up in New York.**

**So, okay...Adrien, Randy and Danny all know each other and have for months now. Danny's visited Adrien in Paris and Randy in Norrisville and vice versa.**

**Okay, I wanted to do this and I swear I will write this story later on but Jake and Danny already know each other. Not well, granted but they know each other. Danny's parents worked in New York on a project one summer and the pair had become friends after running into each other at the park. They were 7 and 9 and were friends for a couple months...but neither have seen or spoke to each other since. I just wanted some form of familiarity between the two...sans powers and responsibilities.**

**Anyways, Danny's 15, Randy and Adrien are 14 and Jake's 13...just in case you wandered. **

**I'm not basing this around any time period with the series' because it's just irrelevant but Danny DOES have his ice powers and Randy is pretty much fully trained as the ninja and has just learned Hydro-hand...that's the only things you really need to know.**

**I own nothing. **

**Dragon Up!**

"Gotta tell ya...Akuma attacks in New York..." Danny muttered in a strained tone as he created a green, semi-sphere shield over himself and his friends and harshly maintained it as 'Punk Rocker' slammed on it repeatedly with her overly large, neon pink guitar. "Not as fun as they are in Paris." Chat Noir smirked.

"Akuma attacks are fun?" He questioned.

"You know what I mean Kitty! And how on earth are we gonna cleanse this thing?" Danny asked. Chat Noir bit his lip.

"Let's just worry about capturing the thing for now." Randy said. Chat and Danny nodded to him.

"Okay, you guys ready coz I gotta let this shield drop before I pass out." Danny said. The pair nodded to him then Danny dropped his shield. Punk Rocker's guitar slammed into the ground as the trio flipped away from her.

"Hey rock chick!" An incredibly American, male voice yelled from the sky and the trio looked up with wide eyes and dropped jaws to spot a large red dragon with spiky black hair.

"Is that...a...that's a..." Randy stammered.

"Yeah." Danny muttered in shock. The dragon then floated in Punk Rocker's face. She seemed a tad too stunned to do anything about it. The dragon smirked and folded his arms then turned rapidly to thwack Punk Rocker in the side. She fell to the floor harshly on top of her guitar. A loud CRUNCH! Could be heard and a dark purple butterfly floated out. The guys bit their lips then started jumping in the air in attempt to catch it. The dragon simply smirked then blew.

Fire quickly engulfed the akuma and to everyone's shock. The purple disappeared and a white butterfly floated out of the flames a moment later. The American Dragon smirked at the gaping teens.

"Don't worry, this city is already protected." He said cockily with folded arms and a cocked eyebrow.

"By a dragon...a...TALKING, American dragon." Randy said in amazement.

"That's THE American Dragon." Jake corrected. "See ya round." The dragon then flew higher in the sky and disappeared amongst the clouds. The trio blinked at each other.

"Right...well...that's enough weirdness for one day...anyone up for some bagels?" Randy asked.

Randy, Adrien and Danny found an alleyway quickly and de-heroed before wandering down the street and coming across a bagel shop opposite a dusty electronics shop. The trio ordered several bagels then sat on a table by the window.

"What's Hawkmoth doing in New York?" Danny asked Adrien, who shrugged mid-bite.

"I don't know, Fenton. It is odd...and hard, without Ladybug...anymore akumas and we're stumped...we've no way to purify them." Adrien said with a bit lip.

"Unless that dragon shows up again." Randy said. "Serious, how BRUCE was that?!" Danny rolled his eyes then turned to face the window. A kid with black hair with green tips, wearing a red jacket, shorts and sneakers suddenly walked by. Danny's eyes widened and he quickly placed down his bagel before racing off the table and out the door of the cafe.

"Jake?!" He yelled. The kid turned around and squinted at Danny in confusion before walking slowly towards him. His eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped.

"Danny?" He asked in shock. Wide grins grew on both of their faces as they gripped hands and pulled each other into a hug.

"Hi!" Danny said as they pulled out of the hug. "Man, how long has it been?"

"Uh...going on six years, I think...you're taller now." Jake said. Danny smirked.

"And you aren't." Danny said, earning an elbow to the chest. The pair laughed. "Hey, I'm just in there with some friends getting lunch, you wouldn't wanna join would you?" Jake smiled and nodded.

"Sure, if that's alright." Jake said. Danny smiled and nodded and the pair walked into the cafe and snuck onto the table beside Adrien and Randy, who blinked at Jake in surprise. "Uh...hi, I'm Jake."

"Randy." Randy said with a smile.

"Adrien." Adrien said with a smile. Jake nodded to each in turn.

"Sorry guys, this is Jake. We met about six years ago when my parents were in New York for the summer...and he just happened to be walking by...like right then." Danny said. Adrien and Randy smirked.

"Ah, right." Randy said.

"So you knew Fenton when he was little?" Adrien asked Jake, who nodded. "What was he like?" Jake smirked.

"Nerdy? He was ALWAYS talking about space." Jake said then rolled his eyes. Danny's face heated up slightly as the guys sniggered. Jake turned to Danny. "Do you remember when you invited me over and forced me to make that model rocket?" Danny smirked.

"Yep...then we dropped it off the roof." He said. Jake smirked.

"What? Why?" Adrien asked. Jake and Danny shrugged.

"We were kids...we thought it would fly...in heinsight, it wasn't very logical." Danny said with a shrug. Adrien and Randy sniggered.

"How old are you?" Randy suddenly asked Jake.

"Uh...13? You?" Jake answered nervously. Randy was giving him a rather suspicious look.

"14."He said quickly. "It's just...your...um...your voice sounds familiar." Danny and Adrien blinked before looking over at Randy then Jake before realising he was right.

"I just have a very common accent." Jake explained with a shrug. The group cocked an eyebrow but decided to let the matter drop until they were alone to discuss whatever mystery this was. "Speaking of which..." He began then turned to Adrien. "Where are you from?" Adrien smiled.

"Oh, Paris." He said. Jake's eyes widened.

"Whoa, what brings ya to New York?" He asked. Adrien shrugged.

"My dad sorta dragged me out here...and these two tagged along with me." Adrien said, gesturing to Danny and Randy. "I think he's got a show going on or something? I never really asked...or get told anyway...I just get given a plane ticket, then pack and leave...it's actually rare that I know where I'm going before I get on a plane." Jake cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's...weird." Jake said. Adrien scoffed whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I suppose it is." He said. Jake smiled at him before turning to the other two.

"So why are you two here?" He asked.

"To keep this shoob company." Randy said as he nudged Adrien. "He gets lonely on these trips." Adrien rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Personally,..." Danny began then took a bite of his bagel. "I'm just here for the bagels." He said with a mouth full of bagel. The group laughed.

"Where are you from?" Jake then turned to Randy.

"Norrisville." He said. Jake's eyes widened.

"Ooh I've heard of that town! There's like an ancient ninja who protects it, isn't there? Gramps talked about it a while ago." Jake said. Randy smirked proudly and nodded.

"Yeah, there's a ninja...protects us from monsters and robots and stuff with his honkin bruce moves." Randy said. Jake cocked an eyebrow at him before Danny leaned in close to him.

"It's just the way people from Norrisville talk, we don't really understand it a lot of the time but we find it best to just roll with it." Danny whispered in Jake's ear. Jake smirked and Danny leaned away from him again.

"Cool!" Jake said. A smug smile appeared on Randy's face as Jake turned to Danny. "And what about Amity, Danny dawg? I've heard some...um...odd things." Danny smirked.

"Well, it's changed a lot since we were kids." Danny said.

"And by that you mean, it's now become..." Adrien began.

"The most haunted town in America." Randy finished in a 'spooky' voice causing Danny to smirk.

"Yeah, precisely. There are a lot of ghosts now." Danny said.

"Glad to know your parents' research wasn't in vain." Jake said.

"Yeah, they are too." Danny said with a smile. "What have you heard about Amity?"

"Just the ghosts things and your parents and...Danny Phantom of course." Jake said then cocked an eyebrow at Danny. "Who you look suspiciously like by the way." Danny's eyes widened before his hand instinctively slapped the back of his neck and he laughed awkwardly.

"What?" He asked nervously. "Actually, I get that a lot...I'm not sure why." Jake squinted at him but shrugged, deciding to let it go. The four then dissolved into silently eating their bagels for a few moments before a loud CRASH was heard down the street and each of their eyes widened in turn.

"I'll...uh...be back in a sec." Danny said quickly then raced to the bathroom.

"Me too." Adrien tagged on then raced out the restaurant entrance.

"Me three." Randy said then raced to the hallway beside the kitchen. Jake blinked in surprise at the group then slipped out the back exit of the restaurant.

All four transformations occurred simultaneously with a conjoined chorus of:

"Dragon up!"

"It's Ninja time!"

"I'm goin' ghost!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Kitty was first on the scene...as he was in front of the entrance and pole vaulted the entire way down the street. His eyes widened as he spotted a bright blue, round ghost in overalls and a hat. He smirked.

"I AM THE BOX..." He began.

"Hey boxy!" Chat Noir yelled then extended his staff to perch on it opposite the ghost.

"Kitty!" Box Ghost yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Chat smirked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Chat said.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I CONTROL ALL CONTAINERS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" He yelled. Chat rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm aware...it's very frightening...now why are you HERE?!" Chat yelled.

"I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR SARCASM, LITTLE CAT!" He yelled then thrust up his arms. A large box began floating towards Chat, before a green blast struck it out of the sky and Phantom appeared beside Adrien with a smirk on his face. Chat wore one to match.

"What the juice?! This shoob AGAIN?!" Ninja yelled as he propelled his way up a lamppost.

"Phantom...PLEASE tell me you remembered the thermos this time." Chat whispered to Danny, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not THAT hopeless, kitty." Danny said then pulled the device off his belt.

"I beg to differ." Chat Noir said then propelled his way down to the street.

A factory across the street then erupted in a cardboard-y storm and everyone's eyes widened as boxes upon boxes began flying towards the group before a large shadow appeared behind Phantom and the cardboard erupted in a pile of orange light. The boxes quickly crumbled to ash and fell to the floor as the group blinked in shock at the newcomer.

"Boxes? Really, dawg?" The dragon asked the ghost.

"WHO IS THIS CREATURE?!" Box Ghost yelled.

"This is the American Dragon." Phantom said, as the first to recover. "Dragon, Box Ghost. Box Ghost, Dragon."

"Uh, right." Dragon said. "Hi."

"HELLO!" Box Ghost boomed as the trio smirked. Danny then floated slowly over to the Box Ghost, only for him to turn around aggressively and thrust him harshly into the building behind. His head slammed into the brickwork and he fell unconscious instantly. The thermos flying from his grip and landing on the ground beside Chat.

White light rings engulfed Phantom as he fell and Jake stared in shock as Danny Fenton appeared with his black hair and loose clothes, slumped on the floor. Randy and Adrien glanced at each other nervously before Chat picked up the thermos.

"Hey dragon!" Chat yelled up the dragon, who floated down to land opposite him.

"Could I get a lift?" Chat asked with a smirk. Dragon smirked in response then picked up Chat and flew him into Box Ghost's face. "First of, THIS is for my friend." Chat began then kicked Box Ghost in the nuts. He doubled over as Randy and Jake grimaced.

"Ooh schnasty!" Randy yelled.

"And THIS..." Adrien continued then hit the red button on the thermos before engulfing the Box Ghost and sucking him in. "is for New York." The dragon then floated to the ground and placed Chat down gently before disappearing into the clouds once again. Randy raced over to Chat before glancing around then ripping off his mask, revealing his scruffy purple hair, sneakers, shirt and jeans. Chat glanced around also then called to detransform before appearing with his green eyes, blonde hair, jeans, overshirt and sneakers. Danny suddenly groaned and the pair raced over and kneeled beside him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Randy asked. Danny shook his head then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...I get concussed too much." He muttered then awkwardly got to his feet.

"Hey Danny!" Jake's voice yelled and the boy came running to the group. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah...uh...why wouldn't I be?" Danny stammered awkwardly. Jake's eyes widened.

"Uh...no...uh...no reason." He stammered then bit his lip. Randy and Adrien smirked.

Jake couldn't stop staring at Danny, the moment they sat back in the cafe. Randy and Adrien couldn't stop staring at Jake. Danny was oblivious to Randy and Adrien's suspicions but was acutely aware of Jake's staring. He kept giving him side glances.

"So, Jake...you ever seen a dragon?" Randy asked with a smirk. Jake jolted slightly and choked a little on his coffee.

"A...what?" He asked with a high pitched voice.

"A dragon." Adrien said seriously. Jake laughed awkwardly.

"Dragons aren't real, dawg...and if they were...wouldn't we know about them by now?" Jake asked. Danny scoffed.

"Not likely...that's how my town felt about ghosts." Danny said. "Til a couple years ago anyway." Jake lowered his eyebrows at Danny then suddenly poked his chest causing Danny to jolt. "Ow! Jake! What the hell?"

"Just...um..." Jake began. "Checking something." The group stared at him. "Anyways, I should get going...it was nice seeing you again, Danny and nice meeting you guys." Jake then rushed out of the cafe and headed into the hardware store.

"Well that was odd." Adrien said. Danny and Randy scoffed and turned back to each other. Adrien and Randy then proceeded to stare at Danny.

"So...you guys think JAKE's the dragon?" Danny asked. The pair nodded.

"AND he now knows your secret which would explain the poking and the staring and the voice thing." Adrien said. Danny cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How can a person BE a dragon?" Danny asked.

"How can a person BE a ghost, Phantom?" Randy asked with a proud smirk. Adrien folded his arms and smirked in a similar fashion. Danny rolled his eyes as Randy shrugged. "Weird things happen all the time."

"Besides...haven't you seen a human dragon before? What was that girl's name? Uh...Donna?" Adrien asked.

"Dora and she was a ghost with a magical amulet that turned her into a GHOST dragon when she was angry." Danny said. "Jake's not a ghost."

"We're not saying he is.." Randy said. Danny scoffed.

"Right, you're just saying he's a dragon." Danny said.

"Find another way to explain the voice thing and the poking and the weirdness then, Fenton." Randy said. Danny opened and closed his mouth then sighed.

"If you guys are right...how can we POSSIBLY prove it?" Danny asked.

"And how are you gonna explain the...your thing?" Randy asked. Danny jolted.

"I..uh..." Danny began. "I...guess I'll just have to tell him."

Meanwhile, Jake entered the back room of the hardware store.

"Fu! Gramps!" He yelled through and both figures wandered through glancing at him with curiosity.

"What is it, young dragon?" Gramps asked calmly.

"I have a question." Jake said.

"Well shoot, kid...we ain't got all day." Fu said. Jake bit his lip, unsure where he was going with this.

"Alrigh', do you guys happen to remember my friend Danny?" Jake asked. Gramps and Fu glanced at each other before nodding uncertainly at the boy. Jake bowed his head in return. "Great, well he's in New York and I just ran into him...twice...but the...uh..the second time, he looked...different."

Fu cocked an eyebrow at Jake. "Different, kid?" He asked. Jake nodded slightly. "You're not asking us about hair cuts or piercings or something, are ya?" Jake blinked in surprise then shook his head.

"Okay, maybe I didn't explain that well...I saw him in the bagel place across the street and he was human with black hair, blue eyes...the NEXT time I saw him...he was a ghost with white hair and green eyes...then he got knocked out and looked human again." Jake explained.

"What are you saying, young dragon? Is your friend a magical creature?" Gramps asked. Jake cocked an eyebrow then shook his head uncertainly before turning to his Gramps.

"You ever heard of Danny Phantom?" Jake asked quickly. Fu's eyes widened and he raced behind the desk and fumbled beneath it before appearing before Jake and Gramps again with a few newspaper clippings in his paws.

"Yeah? He's a ghost, int 'e?" Fu asked. Jake bit his lip and nodded to him.

"Do you guys...uh..." Jake began then grabbed a newspaper clipping with a photo of Danny on the front from Fu and staring intensely at it. "...do you think it's possible that a person could be both human AND ghost?" He asked, glancing between the pair. Gramps and Fu pulled thoughtful expressions.

"Anything is possible, young dragon." Gramps said. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Okay, the optimism is great..but not helpful. Could it be physically possible for a person to be both a person...AND a ghost...coz that's the only explanation I can find for what I saw." Jake said.

"You appear to have thought this through." Gramps said thoughtfully. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Danny Fenton's human, Danny Phantom's a ghost...but they are both the same being...it's the only explanation I have." Jake said then shrugged.

"Then I believe you have your answer, kid...you just gotta talk to the guy." Fu grunted. Jake rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I guess? But what if this is bad? What if he doesn't want to talk about it?" Jake asked.

"Just explain your knowledge and tell him it's okay that you know and assure him that if he wants it to be kept private...that it will be." Gramps said. Jake sighed then bit his lip.

"Alrigh' but there might be another problem here." Jake said, avoiding Gramps' eye.

"And what might that be, young dragon?" Gramps asked.

"JAKE didn't see him. Dragon did." Jake said nervously.

"What?!" Gramps yelled. Jake squirmed uncomfortably.

"You revealed yourself to a ghost, kid?" Fu asked calmly. Jake gulped and nodded to him.

"There were these three heroes fighting a ghost across the street and I'm New York's protecter, I had to help...it's my job, right Gramps?" Jake asked then nervously turned to him. Gramps sighed and nodded slowly, much to Jake's relief. A light smile appeared on his face.

"Are you suggesting you tell this ghost of your heritage?" Gramps asked. Jake opened and closed his mouth a few times then sighed and shuffled his feet.

"It's possible he already knows...I mean he recognised my voice in dragon form and I prodded him a few times...if he doesn't know, he's at least suspicious. It might be worth answering the questions before there are any." Jake said nervously. Gramps and Fu glanced at each other before sighing and turning back to Jake.

"If you trust this ghost then explain yourself to him but do not compromise any other...magical affluences, young dragon." Gramps said. Jake blinked in surprise before a grin leapt onto his face.

"Uh, right..thanks Gramps." Jake said quickly then raced into the main part of the shop, still in shock.

"Took you long enough." Danny's voice suddenly scoffed and Jake jolted before turning to face the voice's direction...only to find nothing.

"Uh...Danny?" Jake asked. Danny scoffed before letting go of his invisibility and appearing about a foot in front of his childhood friend. He was still in human form with dark hair, blue eyes and a smirk plastered to his face. Jake blinked away the shock then slowly approached him.

"Okay, that was cool." Jake said. Danny scoffed.

"Thanks." He said.

"Now, were you just spying on us?" Jake asked accusingly. Danny bit his lip before nodding slowly and sighing.

"Sorry, I just figured you'd worked something out and I wanted to be sure before explaining myself unnessercerily." Danny said. Jake bit his lip but nodded in understanding. Danny smiled lightly.

"Now, do you maybe wanna go somewhere more private to discuss...well, everything?" Danny asked. Jake jolted a little.

"Uh, sure thing dawg." Jake said. Danny smiled.

"Great, my hotel room is just down the street." He said. Jake nodded and the pair walked out of the shop before walking down the street.

The pair stood nervously facing each other in silence once they entered the hotel room. Neither were sure who should go first or what to explain exactly. It took ten minutes before Danny sighed and looked Jake directly in the eye.

"Right, I'm just gonna show you." Danny said. Jake cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked. Danny smirked.

"I'm goin' ghost!" Danny suddenly yelled before white light rings formed around his waist and spread over his body. His jeans and top became a black and white jumpsuit as his black hair turned a snowy white and his sky blue eyes turned a bright, neon green. Jake's jaw dropped as he stared at the ghost hero now stood before him. Danny bit his lip nervously. "Right, hi...I'm...uh...Danny Phantom." He said. Jake scoffed.

"I can kinda see that, dawg." He said. Danny smirked.

"Okay, well...I wasn't..uh...like this when we first met six years ago." Danny said. Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"So you're still human?" Jake asked. Danny bit his lip then seesawed his hand.

"Half human." He said. Jake cocked an eyebrow. "Half ghost. I was entirely human when I first met you." Jake shook his head in confusion.

"Right so how did? When did...this...happen?" Jake asked, gesturing to Danny, who sighed.

"Right, you know my parents are ghost hunters, right?" Danny asked. Jake's eyes widened before he nodded. "Well when I first started high school...they...made this thing called the Fenton portal that was supposed to bust a hole between the human world and the ghost zone...only when they tried it, it didn't work...I stupidly decided to try and help and wound up inside the portal as it turned on...the portal then proceeded to half kill me and infuse me with ghost energy and I woke up in the portal, like this." He then stretched out his arms. Jake's eyes widened.

"Whoa." He said. Danny nodded slowly.

"Then because the portal was open, ghosts started invading so I decided to use my powers to fight them off." Danny continued. Jake smiled lightly and nodded to his friend.

"Huh, wow." Jake said. Danny smiled then closed his eyes, allowing white light rings to engulf him. Jake instinctively shut his eyes at the bright light and he opened them to see a smirking Danny Fenton with crossed arms, stood before him.

"Right, your turn." He said. Jake gulped.

"Oh, uh...yeah...well, okay." Jake said, sighed then closed his eyes. "Dragon up." He muttered then flames engulfed him before a slim red dragon with a long tail, claws and shaggy hair stood before an incredibly shocked Danny.

"Whoa!" Randy's voice suddenly yelled through a slit in the bathroom door and Jake jolted as he spotted a green eye and a blue eye poking through the slit. Danny bit his lip and turned to look at them. Jake closed his eyes and flames engulfed him once again and he was now his short, scruffy haired self as Randy and Adrien nervously walked into the room.

"Guys! I told you to stay out." Danny said with an angry tinge. Adrien and Randy looked at their friend guiltily before staring at Jake then turning back to Danny.

"Sorry...we..yeah, we didn't think it through." Randy said. Adrien suddenly turned to Jake.

"We won't tell anyone, we swear." Adrien said quickly. Randy nodded speedily in agreement as Jake sighed and bit his lip apprehensively. Danny smirked as an idea crossed his mind.

"You know what I always say, guys?" Danny asked Adrien and Randy.

"No." They both said in wide eyed unison. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's only fair." He said. "A secret for a secret...besides we're in New York for a week or so...we need something to neutralise akumas." Adrien sighed and glanced at Randy.

"Plagg, please don't kill me." Adrien muttered then stepped towards Jake and Danny. "Claws out." A green light quickly swung around Adrien and he reappeared in his black leather suit with boots, tail, ears and mask. A smug smile on his face as Jake looked gobsmacked. "Hello, I am Chat Noir. Protector of Paris." Randy then sighed and stepped forward, mask in hand. He bit his lip before glancing at Jake then throwing the mask on his face. Red and black material snakes then whipped around him and he quickly reappeared as the Ninja of Norrisville with black suit, mask and red scarf.

"And I am the ninja. Protector of Norrisville." He announced proudly. Jake's jaw dropped at him. Danny scoffed then waved a hand in front of his face. "Uh...hello? Earth to Scales?" Randy said. Jake shook his head and closed his mouth.

"Okay, wow...whoa...I thought the ninja was 800?!" Jake yelled. Randy smirked then pulled the mask off. The suit disappeared and Randy once again stood before Jake in his hoody, shirt, jeans and sneakers with scruffed up purple hair and deep blue eyes.

"I look good for my age, right?" He asked. Danny rolled his eyes then punched Randy lightly in the arm. Randy smiled at him then turned back to Jake. "I am actually 14. The ninja is a title that gets passed down in my town." Jake cocked an eyebrow before nodding in slight understanding then turned to Chat, staring. "Is this suit...magic?" Adrien smirked and nodded.

"How'd you know?" Chat asked.

"I can feel it." Jake said. "It's powerful, how does this work exactly?"

"I have what's called a miraculous...it gives me the power of destruction when I call upon it." Adrien explained. Jake nodded slowly.

"Right...wow, okay." Jake said then slumped shakily to sit on the bed.

"Claws in." Adrien muttered and his suit disappeared. "You okay?" He asked slowly, walking over to Jake.

"Yeah...this...is...wow...this is...awesome!" Jake yelled then suddenly stood with a wide grin on his face. The trio stared at him confusedly. "I mean four protectors...what are the odds?"

"Dude, we still don't know WHAT you are." Randy said suddenly with folded arms. Jake smirked.

"Oh, that's easy...I'm a dragon." He said. The trio cocked eyebrows at him again.

"But you don't look very dragon-y right now." Danny said. Jake glanced at his friend.

"That's coz I'm in human form but genetically I'm a dragon...it's a trait that runs in my family." Jake explained. The trio blinked.

"Wow...uh...okay." Danny said. "That's new." Jake scoffed.


	13. I knew it!

**I Knew It!**

**Alright, everyone knows now...in the team...the 5 superheroes know who the others are...I thought it was time that Nino and Alya be brought in. I'll probably do something similar with Sam, Tucker and Howard...but since the guys spend most of their time at Adrien's...I thought I'd write about Alya and Nino finding out about everyone first.**

**This is a plan, a scheme...set up by the guys. They WANT the two to know what's going on...they want them to know who the ninja is and who Phantom is and who the dragon is...but they don't want Alya to report it on anything...coz well...secret identities.**

**So yeah, here's Alya finding out about the guy's. (Nino's will probably be a little less complex so it'll be brought up later on into the story)**

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran off the second the last Ladybug fixed the street leaving the Ninja, American Dragon and Phantom standing exhausted in the middle of a street. A confused young man quickly slumped to his feet shakily whilst holding his head. Danny quickly raced over to him and placed his arm over his shoulder to steady him. He then turned back to his very exhausted friends.

"You two can go, I've got this...you look exhausted." Danny said quickly. The two were about to protest when a string of reporters began gathering. "Seriously guys, go." He said with a smile. Jake and Randy glanced at each other then gratefully smiled at Danny before racing off.

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" About a dozen reporters yelled. Flashes started messing with Danny's vision but he held firm with the young akuma victim leaning on him for dear life. The reporters asked a few questions which Danny answered calmly. They then took a couple of pictures and left. The akuma victim thanked him for his help then left after 20 minutes of leaning on him. Danny smiled, sighed then turned to face the street.

"So...Phantom... " A familiar voice jolted him out of his wistful moment and he turned around speedily to face Alya with her 'scoop' face as Marinette called it.

"So...Alya..." Danny said slowly. "What's up?"

"Who are you?" She asked. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Phantom." He said. "Funny...I was pretty sure you knew that." He smirked as Alya rolled her eyes.

"I mean when you're NOT Phantom. I don't see you round town at all so you're clearly not Phantom ALL the time...who are you when you're not this?" She asked with lowered eyebrows. Danny sighed.

"Alya, you really think a superhero would reveal his secret identity to a reporter?" He asked sadly. She sighed then put away her phone.

"What if I promised not to put it on the blog or the internet at all...what if I just wanted to know to check a theory of mine? I'm a superhero fan, Phantom...I understand secret identities...you tell me right now and there will be no reports or posts or photos about it...scout's honour." She said firmly. Danny cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You won't tell anyone?" He asked. She nodded. "At all?" She nodded. Danny then stared at her thoughtfully before shrugging. "Alright, come with me." He said then took her hand and led her into an alley. Alya blinked in surprise then released his hand as the two stood opposite each other. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. Danny then closed his eyes and allowed white light rings to cross over him. His white hair turned raven; green eyes turned blue and jumpsuit became jeans, a t shirt and sneakers. He opened his eyes to find Alya gaping and couldn't help but smirk. He walked up to her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Helloooo, earth to Allie?" He said.

"You're Fenton." She said. Danny nodded.

"In the flesh." He said.

"I knew it!" She said with a proud grin. Danny's eyes widened.

"You knew it?" He asked. She nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! I've been trying to work it out for months! Oh my god! SO many questions!" She yelled then pulled out her phone again. Danny smirked then crossed his arms, ready for a full scale investigation...if it came from a friend, of course.


	14. Ladybug was just in here, right?

**Ladybug was just in here, right?**

**Guys (minus Adrien) find out that Marinette is Ladybug.**

**That's it. **

**Here we go.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

"What was this dude's deal again?" Phantom asked as he turned intangible. A rush of gold coins then flew through him and he sighed staring at the coins that littered the ground.

"I'm not sure, Phantom." Ladybug responded. Phantom, The American Dragon, The Ninja, Ladybug and Chat Noir were currently stood opposite an 8ft Akuma victim with bright white hair. He wore a gleaming gold suit with matching shoes and sunglasses. He continually raised his hands and shot waves of coins at the heroes.

"I am money monster!" The akuma victim yelled.

"Looks like we're gonna find out his deal now, Caspar." Chat Noir said. "I _bet _it's about _money._" He said then cocked his eyebrows under his mask proudly with a smirk.

"Not sure that counts as a pun, fluffy." Phantom said. Chat frowned whilst Ladybug snickered.

"Guys, focus." She suddenly muttered and the group turned to face Money monster again. "Where's the akuma?"

"I will no longer succumb to your capitalist society." Money Monster said. Everyone frowned.

"So, you're a mind over matter kinda guy?" Phantom asked while floating over to him. "I get that." He said then shot the akuma victim back. He fell to the ground. Phantom's eyes widened a he spotted a silver, engraved money slip attached to his belt. He gasped then floated back to the team. "Guys, the akuma's in the money clip on his belt." Ladybug smiled.

"Good eye, Phantom." Ladybug said. Phantom smirked proudly.

"Thanks." He said.

"Alright, you guys distract while me and Chat Noir get the akuma." She said. The guys nodded before Phantom, Ninja and Dragon raced over to Money monster. Phantom struck Money monster in the shoulder whilst ninja continually threw balls at him yelling: "Ninja cold ball! Ninja cold ball! Ninja cold ball!" The American dragon continually thwacked him with his tail. He fell to the floor before Chat Noir yelled "Cataclysm!" and snuck under the group to touch his belt. The belt disintegrated and he grabbed the money clip harshly. Money monster then thwacked him with his walking stick and Chat Noir fell into the ground harshly. The group winced.

"Ouch." Phantom muttered then flew down to help his friend off the ground.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug yelled quickly throwing her yo-yo in the air. A can of metal cleaner then appeared and fell into her hands. "What, the?" She asked then stared at the gold man slowly getting to his feet. She smirked then yo-yoed down to land in front of him. He pointed at her.

"Give me your miraculous." He growled.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks." She said then sprayed the polish on his feet. He rolled his eyes then attempted to walk forward before falling back...INTO the money clip. A black butterfly then flew out from underneath him and ladybug swung around her yo-yo. "Enough evil doing for you, little Akuma." She said. The butterfly now firmly in her grip. "Gotcha." She then opened her yo-yo. "Goodbye little butterfly." She said releasing the butterfly back into the sky before throwing up the polish and yelling: "Miraculous ladybug!" The piles of coins then disappeared and the slightly destroyed street turned back to normal. The 8 foot golden guy then disappeared as a 6 foot man in an expensive suit appeared on his back on the floor. Chat Noir, Phantom, Ladybug, Dragon and Ninja stood opposite him. Chat Noir looked a little shaky but he was otherwise fine...well except for his beeping ring. Ladybug's earrings also began beeping. "Pound it." The group did an odd five way fist bump.

"What happened?" The businessman asked as he shakily got to his feet and approached the odd group of teenagers.

"You were akumatised but its okay now, we fixed it." The Ninja said cockily in a slightly deeper voice than normal as the group facepalmed and shook their heads. The Businessman nodded awkwardly.

"Uh...thanks." He said then walked off. Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses beeped again and the two jumped.

"Alright, we should go." Ladybug said. "Bug out!" She yelled then yo-yoed into the building across the street. Chat saluted the group then raced off as well...but in the opposite direction.

"I hate it when they do that." Phantom grumbled and the three raced into the abandoned building across the street. Once inside, Dragon was the first to de-transform. Reappearing as his short, green/black spiky haired self in his red jacket and shorts. Danny allowed white light rings to cross over him and he reappeared in his loose red/white top, jeans and sneakers. Randy slipped the mask off his face and reappeared in his Mchoodie, Mckicks, Mcskinnys and red shirt. His purple hair was slightly scruffed up from his mask but he shook his head and fixed it slightly. The three then sighed slightly before a bright white light suddenly came from the maintenance closet behind them. Each widened their eyes and turned as Marinette walked out of the closet talking to...her purse? The three looked insanely confused and Marinette looked terrified before she clasped her purse shut.

"Uh...hi guys?" She said with an awkward wave. Danny's jaw suddenly dropped and his eyes widened.

"Uh...wasn't ladybug just here?" Jake asked.

"You're Ladybug?!" Danny exclaimed in shock then covered his mouth. "Sorry...probably shouldn't shout that." The three guys then stared at her.

"No honkin' way!" Randy yelled. Marinette laughed nervously.

Chapter 2

"What? I...uh...how could I? I'm...not...uh...ladybug." She stammered before biting her lip.

"Blue hair, blue eyes...how did I not see it before?" Danny asked himself before shaking his head. Randy smirked.

"Maybe Sam and Tucker weren't wrong labelling you the clueless one." Randy stated. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Guys! I'm not ladybug!" Marinette yelled. Danny smiled lightly then walked over and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Relax, we're not gonna tell anyone." He said nicely. "Right guys?"

"Right." Jake and Randy said firmly.

"But...I'm...uh...I'm not...I'm not ladybug so this discussion is kinda pointless..." Marinette said before finishing on an awkward smile. Danny gave her a bemused expression then sighed.

"Alright, a secret for a secret?" He asked. Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him whilst Randy and Jake stared at him in shock.

"Danny..." Jake began before Danny just waved him off with a wink and a smile before standing directly in front of Marinette.

"I'm goin' ghost." He said then allowed white rings to appear around his waist. Marinette gaped as the rings spread over him. His loose jeans, shirt and sneakers quickly became a tight black and white jumpsuit. His blue eyes became a glowing, toxic green and his dark hair became a light, sparkling white and where Danny, Marinette's American friend, stood floated her superhero team member- Phantom. He smirked at her as her jaw dropped.

"You're...you...you're..." She stammered then clasped her mouth shut.

"Wow only seen her get this tongue tied around cover boy." Randy muttered to Jake, who snickered. Marinette scowled at them before turning back to Danny.

"But Phantom's a ghost? Did you die, Danny?" Marinette asked calmly. Danny bit his lip before landing on the ground.

"Yes? No? Kind of?" Danny stammered then sighed. "Yes but not fully." He said. Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And that means?" Marinette asked.

"The idiot walked into a ghost portal and half shocked himself to death." Randy explained whilst placing his arm on his shoulder. Marinette opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Uh...right." She muttered. Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before closing his eyes and allowing his transformation to take him again. He then appeared as Danny Fenton with black hair and blue eyes. He smirked as he spotted Marinette's amazed face. "Uh...how do you do that?" She asked.

"How are...you...ladybug?" Danny returned. Marinette opened and closed her mouth repeatedly but no words escaped. "Seriously, Marinette. It's okay, we all understand how important keeping these things secret are." He said, his eyes then widened as he realised what he just implied.

"You ALL do?" Marinette asked and Danny winced. Randy and Jake sighed.

"Nice one, Fenton." Randy muttered as Danny slapped himself in the face.

Chapter 3

"Sorry guys." He said. Marinette then rounded on Randy and stared at him suspiciously. Randy winced slightly.

"Say that again." She said.

"Uh...say what? I'm not the ninja, if that's what you're...um..." Randy said nervously. Jake and Danny shook their heads wondering how on earth he kept this a secret in everyday life. Marinette smirked before crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at the purple haired American. Randy sighed then slipped the mask out his back pocket and threw it on. Black and red fabric snaked around him and the ninja was now stood in front of Marinette who was staring with a wide open mouth. The nomicon pulsed red in his back pocket and he gulped. "What nomicon? She worked it out! What could I do?!" He yelled at the book then pulled the mask off his face appearing as Randy once again. Marinette blinked in shock.

"Uh...how?" She asked.

"I was...uh...I was chosen...last year to protect my town from monsters and stuff as the ninja." Randy explained with a proud smirk. Marinette pulled a sceptical expression at him.

"Uh...right..." She said then rounded on Jake. "And you?" Jake opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Let me see, we have ninja and Phantom." She said pointing to Danny and Randy in turn. "You're a little too short to be Chat Noir...no offence so that leaves..." Her eyes then widened as Jake sighed.

"Gramps is so gonna kill me." He muttered. "Dragon up!" He yelled then allowed the transformation to take over him appearing once again as the American Dragon. Marinette's jaw dropped fully and she backed away slightly. "The American Dragon." He said. "Please don't tell anyone...especially my gramps." He then bit his lip before closing his eyes and turning back to his human form.

"I...uh...I...whoa." She stammered. Jake bit his lip. "I won't tell anyone." She said firmly. "But again, how?" Jake shrugged.

"I was born a dragon...I guess you could say it runs in my family? But me specifically? I'm the American Dragon and I'm around to protect the magical community of America." Jake said proudly. Marinette blinked.

"The magical community?" She asked.

"Ya know like giants and unicorns and leprechauns and stuff?" Jake asked. Marinette opened and closed her mouth before shaking her head.

"Uh...right." She muttered.

"So..." Danny said slowly.

"So?" Marinette asked nervously.

"We showed you ours." Randy said with a smirk. Marinette's eye widened.

"What? What...uh...what do you...uh...what do you mean?" Marinette asked. The guys gave her bemused expressions.

"Your turn, LB." Danny said with a smirk. Marinette suddenly looked petrified.

"It's okay, Marinette." A muffled voice came from her purse and the guys eyes shot to look at it. Marinette sighed loudly before opening her purse. A little, cute red creature with big blue eyes floated up beside Marinette and the guys smirked.

"Tikki, right?" Danny asked. The little creature looked shocked before she floated in Danny's face with an amazed expression on her face.

"You know me?" Tikki asked. Randy and Jake smirked.

"Yeah, Plagg won't shut up about you." Randy muttered. Tikki beamed then floated over to Randy.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"I'm sorry, Plagg?" Marinette asked.

"Chat Noir's Kwami." Jake explained. Marinette's eyes widened.

"You know his kwami?" Marinette asked in shock. "You know who HE is?" The guys bit their lips and nodded to her. Marinette's eyes widened before Danny shook his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tikki." Danny said with a smile. Tikki floated back over to him with a light smile on her little face.

"You too, Phantom." She said with a little, bubbly laugh. Danny smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "And Ninja." She said then floated over to Randy, who smiled and nodded in response. "And Dragon." She floated over to Jake, who smiled and nodded in return. Tikki then floated over to Marinette once again. Danny, Jake and Randy looked at her expectantly.

"Right, our turn." Tikki sighed then looked at Marinette. Marinette sighed.

"I'm sorry Tikki. I should've been more careful." She muttered. Tikki smiled sadly at her chosen then looked over to the guys.

"It's okay, Marinette. They worked it out. It wasn't your doing." Tikki said sweetly. "Besides, if anyone was going to find out...at least it's a group of cute guys." Tikki muttered and Jake and Randy smirked.

"Why thank you, Tikki." Danny said proudly. Jake groaned.

"You've been spending too much time with cover boy." He said. Danny smirked.

"AND they're superheroes." Tikki added. "Who told you their secrets as well...it's only fair." Marinette smiled.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette said. "Now...uh...spots on." She muttered. Tikki was then sucked into her earrings and Ladybug's suit formed speedily over Marinette. Within seconds, Ladybug stood before the three gaping guys. "Right, this goes without saying but PLEASE don't tell anyone." The guys shook their heads to get over the shock a little then smirked with crossed arms.

"Of course, Mari." Danny said with a smile.

"Our lips are sealed." Randy said. Jake nodded with a smile. Marinette smiled.

"Thanks guys." She said. "Spots off." Tikki then reappeared beside her as her suit disappeared.

Chapter 4

"Uh, Mari...any chance we could borrow Tikki for a little while? We think Plagg wants to talk to her." Danny asked awkwardly. Marinette bit her lip before turning to her kwami who beamed happily.

"Sure." She said happily. "I'll be fine, Marinette!" Danny smirked. Marinette rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip.

"Uh...sure...just...uh...be careful and if there's an akuma attack..." Marinette said awkwardly.

"I'll be here in a flash...literally." Danny said with a smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes with a smirk before handing her purse containing her kwami and a few cookies over to the black haired boy. "Thanks Marinette." He said with a wink then walked down the stairs out of her room.

"They're up to something." Marinette muttered with a suspicious look on her face before she grabbed her sketchbook and headed out on the roof.

Danny raced down the street holding Tikki gently. He was at the Eiffel tower in a second. Jake and Randy were waiting holding a shoulder bag containing another little friend and a whole lot of cheese. Danny smirked as he stopped beside them. "Hey guys."

"Fenton!" Plagg yelled. "Where is she?" The cat kwami then floated out of Jake's bag into Danny's face. Danny smirked then opened the little purse, releasing a little red, spotted creature who floated up to Plagg and hugged him tightly. To the guys' surprise, Plagg happily hugged her back.

"Tik!" He yelled happily.

"Plagg!" She yelled then the two pulled apart.

"I'm not over exaggerating when I say that was literally the cutest thing that ever happened, am I?" Randy asked. Plagg scowled at him.

"Shut up, Cunningham." He muttered. Randy smirked.

"Right, guys...we should get down to business." Danny said. The guys, Plagg and Tikki nodded to him.

"And what business is that, guys?" Tikki asked.

"Uh...Tikki, you know who Chat is, right?" Jake asked. Tikki bit her lip and nodded to him.

"Wait you guys know who Ladybug is?" Plagg asked in shock. The guys bit their lips and nodded to the kwami. Plagg smiled brightly. "Great!" The guys stared at him confusedly.

"Great?" Danny asked.

"It's been killing me!" Plagg yelled. "Like when someone overcooks my precious camembert." He said then gasped. Tikki smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Uh...right." Randy said.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Tikki asked.

"We wanna get Chat and Bug together." Danny explained.

"Or should we say Mari and Adrien." Randy whispered awkwardly with a wink. The two kwamis glanced at each other then smirked before turning back to the group.

"Okay, what's the plan kids?" Plagg asked. The guys glanced at each other.

"We're gonna set up a date for them...on that rooftop." Danny said then pointed to the rooftop across the street. Tikki nodded.

"Okay, how do we get the two of them there? And how do you get them together? Coz their relationships a little...complicated." Tikki said awkwardly.

"Oh you mean with one being in love with the other's alter ego thing?" Jake asked. The kwamis' nodded. The guys glanced at each other.

"We need them to tell each other who the other is." Danny muttered.

"They won't do that." Tikki said.

"Tik's right. They're too serious about keeping their identities a secret." Plagg said seriously then scoffed.

"Like they should be." Tikki added. "But..." She sighed. "Ladybug and Cat have never had THIS sort of drama before...I think they need to know who the other is or they'll...they'll never be happy together."

"Yeah, they're both SO nice." Randy said. "Neither would let them fall for the other's other identity because they're in love with the other's other identity." Randy said then blinked confusedly. "Anyone else's head hurt?" The group rubbed their temples and nodded.

"So we need them to find out...by mistake?" Jake asked.

"No." Danny suddenly said and the group's attention snapped to him. "We need them to work it out. We need to hint at similarities and just throw clues in their face until they work it out and decide they should talk to each other...maybe that's how we could get them on the roof." Danny thought aloud whilst rubbing his chin. The group blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, we just never thought of you as a planner before." Randy said in shock. Danny smirked.

"I can actually be quite devious, I'll have you know." Danny said. The group rolled their eyes.

"Okay, how do we hint? What do we hint?" Randy asked.

"Alright..." Danny said with a hand on his chin. "We need to know the things they know about their superhero identities..."

"Like what?" Tikki asked.

"What do they know that's the same in both their forms?" Danny asked the kwamis who frowned in thought.

"Well...uh...when they first met...Ladybug told Chat Noir that she was clumsy." Tikki said. Plagg agreed.

"Chat Noir admitted to be allergic to feathers and later he did the same thing...but she never put two and two together." Plagg added, rolling his eyes and muttering 'oblivious' under his breath.

"Ladybug and Chat talked about games...he knows she's a gamer...uh...and that she sews?" Tikki added.

"Ladybug knows Chat fences?" Plagg added. The guys blinked.

"How on earth haven't they figured this out?" Danny asked in shock.

"Don't ask us, this always happens." Plagg said. "Although it's never been quite so dramatic..."

"They haven't noticed because they don't WANT to notice. They're not stupid." Tikki said kindly.

"Plus Chat and Adrien are pretty different." Danny said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but that's coz he's perfect little cover boy without the mask...with it, he's crazy impulsive and funny...he actually says what he wants when he's Chat." Randy explained. Jake and Danny blinked at him. Randy shrugged. "Hey, I notice things." They smirked.

"Right, so the easiest thing to hint at would be the gamer thing." Danny thought aloud.

"But he didn't put two and two together when they gamed last time." Tikki complained.

"Actually wouldn't the easiest thing be to hint at the similarity in looks?" Jake asked. Danny and Randy looked up in thought. "Couldn't we be subtle here and place pictures of both of them together somewhere in plain sight?"

"I feel like that could be the nail in the coffin." Danny thought aloud. "Like when they've put the pieces together...they could finally look at the photos and..." Danny clicked his fingers. "...they've got it." The group nodded in agreement. "Right, okay...we have the final step...what about the first steps?" Danny asked.

"I think the gamer thing could work." Tikki said. "It wouldn't do an incredible amount of hinting but it'd be a start." The guys nodded in agreement.

"So game party at Adrien's?" Randy asked with a smirk. The guys grinned and nodded.

"You guys wouldn't be able to help with the hinting would you?" Danny asked. "We could lead them out on a patrol to get them on the roof but to get them to talk, they need to have a topic in mind." Danny said whilst rubbing the back of his neck. The kwamis nodded.

"We'll do what we can but we can't be explicit." Tikki said. Plagg nodded in agreement.

"Right...lotta hinting then, huh?" Danny asked. The two grinned and nodded.

"We could remind them of their first meeting...the clumsy thing." Jake said. "That could be a big hint considering how clumsy Mari is." The group smirked.

"You don't think Mari will get wind of what you're doing?" Tikki asked. The guys bit their lips.

"We'll be subtle." Randy said.

"That's not reassuring coming from Mr 'shouts out his moves' Ninja." Plagg stated sarcastically. Jake and Danny laughed. Randy rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward grin on his face.

"We'll be subtle." Danny echoed. The kwamis nodded, now reassured.

"Okay, we should probably get you guys back to Adrien and Mari before they get suspicious." Danny said. Tikki and Plagg nodded. "I'll head to Mari's and ask her over for the gaming thing. You guys head back to Adrien's...I'll meet you there." Randy and Jake nodded.

"See you later, Tik." Plagg said with a light smile. The two then hugged.

"See you later, Plagg." She said.

"Don't worry...we'll sort this drama." Danny said with a wink before Tikki climbed back into the purse and he began walking down the street to the bakery. 

Chapter 5

"Why am I doing this, again?" Adrien asked as Jake and Randy ambushed him with this whole 'game party' thing. Jake and Randy sighed at their friends' rumbling.

"Because we don't see Mari and Al and Nino enough...we're only here like..." Randy began.

"Every weekend?" Adrien asked with a smirk. "I feel like you have plenty of chance to see them, guys." Randy and Jake bit their lips.

"Right but that doesn't mean we don't want to actually hang out with them...like hang out, hang out...not chase some French dude around to get ice cream..." Jake said.

"Come on a games marathon with Mari would be so honkin bruce! You've seen how good she is, right?" Randy asked whilst lifting his eyebrows up and down in a not so subtle hint-y way. Adrien gave him a perplexed look then sighed as he spotted their determined expressions.

"You're not gonna let me say no are you?" Adrien asked. Jake and Randy smirked.

"Now you're getting it." Randy said whilst shaking his shoulder. Adrien rolled his eyes but smirked.

"I'll go get some snacks. You guys set up the consoles, okay?" He said. The guys nodded as Adrien left.

"You're not very subtle, you know that, right dawg?" Jake asked. Randy smirked.

"Subtly isn't my speciality, no." Randy admitted. Jake smirked.

"Maybe me and Caspar should do most of the talking tonight." Jake said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Danny's voice echoed slightly from behind them and they both jolted as Danny flew through the window into Adrien's room with a smirk on his face. He landed before them and closed his eyes tightly before allowing white, light rings to cross over him changing him back into his human form. Jake and Randy blinked away the spots caused by his transformation then stared at Danny before Adrien walked back into his room and shut the door.

"Oh, hey Caspar." He said with a smile. Danny smiled in reply.

"Hey kitty...so game night, huh?" He asked. The two smirked at each other before Adrien groaned.

"Yeah, it's not my idea." He said, glaring at Jake and Randy. Danny smirked with crossed arms.

"Hey, it's gonna be fun." Danny said with a wink. "Now, we ready? Mari, Al and Nino will be here in a couple minutes." Adrien's eyes widened.

"You're in on this too?" He asked. Danny smirked and nodded. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Anything else happening at my house that I should know of?" Adrien asked.

"Not right now but we'll keep you posted, promise." Randy said whilst leaning on Adrien.

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically as the guys snickered. Nathalie then knocked on the door and brought in a table full of snacks. A few moments later Nino, Marinette and Alya knocked on Adrien's door and the group walked in and sat down. Nino and Alya a lot more comfortably than Marinette who waved at Adrien awkwardly a few too many times then sat on the couch beside him...as it was arranged.

"Alright, Mari and Adrien should go first." Danny said thrusting controllers into both their hands. Marinette's eyes widened as she took the controller...then dropped it then picked it up again. Danny, Randy and Jake smirked as they watched. Adrien keeping a suspicious eye on them. The game then started and it took exactly three minutes for Marinette to beat the hell out of Adrien who just smiled sheepishly at her.

"How'd you get so good at gaming, Mari?" Randy asked. Marinette nervously jolted.

"Uh...I...uh...just a lot of practice, I guess? My dad's pretty competitive." Marinette said with a shrug. Adrien scoffed.

"Ah is that where you get your competitive streak?" Adrien asked with a smirk as Marinette turned beat red. Jake, Randy and Danny smirked at her.

"I...uh...I.." She stammered then pulled a determined expression. "Yeah...who's next?" She said with a smirk. Adrien grinned at her and the guys looked at each other happily.

"I'll go." Randy said. Marinette smiled at him before Adrien handed the controller to him.

"Good luck, man." Adrien said. Randy smirked.

"I won't need it." Randy said. Everyone then watched intensely as Marinette thrashed Randy in just five minutes. Randy's jaw dropped as Marinette sniggered.

"Dude! How are you SO good?!" Danny yelled whilst scoffing. Marinette turned and smiled before shrugging then turning back to the game. Danny smirked. "My turn." He took the remote off the still stunned Randy and begun playing. It took her four minutes to thrash Danny. "Damn girl." Marinette smirked whilst Adrien grinned at her once again.

"Okay, how about we play teams?" Alya suggested. "I mean not that seeing Marinette whoop all your butts isn't entertaining." Everyone scoffed while Marinette blushed.

"Teams seem good." Adrien said.

"Alright...Adrien and Mari versus Nino and Alya." Danny said with a smirk. Adrien glared at him suspiciously. "I'm just gonna go to the restroom." Danny then raced out of the room, a little red blur hot on his trail.

"This isn't working, is it?" Danny asked. Tikki shook her head.

"Adrien seems to be liking this side of Marinette but I'm not sure it's hinting to her being ladybug." Tikki admitted. Danny bit his lip.

"Okay...Tikki, out of the two of them...who do you think is the least oblivious? Honestly?" Danny asked. Tikki looked up, thinking.

"I'm not sure who's the least oblivious but I'm pretty sure Ladybug being Marinette is easier to spot than Adrien being Chat Noir." Tikki said. Danny arched his eyebrows.

"Coz Chat and Adrien are so different?" Danny asked. Tikki nodded. "But Mari and Ladybug are too, Tikki. Marinette's really clumsy but Ladybug isn't. Mari may stand up for what she believes in but that's still different to what Ladybug does...they're both quite incredible people in different ways." Tikki smiled at Danny, admiring his comments.

"Alright, so...what do we do?" Tikki asked. Danny bit his lip.

"We need to put the idea in their heads somehow...that way this hinting won't be in vain. If we're hinting something that they're not even remotely thinking then nothing's going to change." Danny said.

"You should do the photo thing Jake mentioned." Tikki said. Danny smirked.

"Already done." He said. "Both are sat on their desks right now." Tikki smirked.

"Whoa, you work fast." Tikki said. Danny grinned.

"Maybe we could get Alya to bring up ladybug...I mean I'm pretty sure she's always on her mind." Danny said scratching his chin.

"Good idea, just ask about the ladyblog." Tikki said. Danny nodded.

"Alright, lets go." He said and the two headed back into the room. Tikki flew in and quickly hid in Marinette's bag before anyone noticed. Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino were in a pretty epic game battle. Everyone looked incredibly determined but it was clear who was winning. Marinette cheered and Nino and Alya were defeated as Adrien and Marinette fistbumped, each staring at the other with wide eyes as they did so...like they'd realised something. Marinette suddenly looked flustered and pulled away quickly while Adrien slowly lowered his fist and stared at it in confusion.

Chapter 6

"Bro, what's up?" Nino whispered to him.

"Nothing...I just...uh...got déjà vu." He said shaking his head to wake himself up.

_This could work. _Danny thought as he crossed his arms. "Hey Alya, what's going on with the ladyblog?" Alya gave him a suspicious glance before shrugging.

"Nothing much...there hasn't been an Akuma attack in a week or so." She shrugged. "Money monster was the last one and he seemed to be solved pretty simply..."

"Yeah, I heard Ladybug used metal polish to make the guy slip." Adrien said with a grin. "I don't know where she gets these ideas." Marinette looked down and smirked but Adrien caught it with a suspicious glance.

"Didn't Chat Noir get knocked out, again?" Randy asked with a smirk. Adrien glared at him.

"Yeah but he got the Akuma first." Alya said. "That was the more important thing."

"And I'm sure he was fine anyway...he's a cat...they always land on their feet." Marinette said with a smirk. Adrien sniggered then stared at Marinette confusedly.

"Yeah, Chat Noir's pretty tough." Adrien said. Marinette, Randy, Danny and Jake rolled their eyes then glanced at each other before smirking.

"He does seem to have a habit of getting knocked out or hypnotised or sucked into parallel universes..." Alya said with a smirk.

"He's just impulsive." Adrien said with a shrug. "Doesn't always think things through but always comes through in the end." He smiled brightly as he finished. Marinette then looked at Adrien suspiciously.

"So you're a Chat Noir fan, huh?" She asked. Adrien jolted then turned to her with a nervous smile.

"Yeah?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Randy, Danny and Jake smirked.

"What about ladybug?" Marinette asked and Adrien automatically turned bright red.

"Oh my bro's a big Ladybug fan." Nino said before Adrien elbowed him in the ribs. Marinette widened her eyes before blushing like crazy.

"Dude." Adrien muttered quietly. The guys sniggered before Adrien glared at them. "Okay, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" He asked but it wasn't really a question. He quickly grabbed Jake and Randy's arms and pulled them off the couch before pulling them up to the second floor. "You too, Fenton." He said. Danny smirked.

"Back in a sec, guys." Danny said then followed the group upstairs.

"What are you three doing?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You know what I mean!" Adrien yelled. "You're up to something!"

"What gives you that idea?" Randy asked, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"What do you think we're doing, kitty?" Danny whispered. Adrien eyed Danny suspiciously.

"I don't know but I'm gonna work it out." He muttered then stormed off back down the stairs to the party. Jake, Danny and Randy let out a breath they weren't aware they were holding in.

"Maybe we need to be more subtle?" Jake suggested. Danny and Randy scoffed.

"We are being subtle." Danny said. "So far we haven't done anything suspicious and Mari and kitty seem to be picking up the hints...even without our help." He shrugged.

"Yeah but he's suspicious." Randy whispered fearfully. Danny shrugged.

"So what? Doesn't stop them thinking what they're thinking right now." Danny said.

"True." Randy said. "Good call, Caspar." Danny smirked.

"Thanks...lets get back down there." He said and the three headed back down the stairs.

"Well I met Ladybug when she first appeared...I actually helped her and Chat Noir defeat Stoneheart when she told me to turn on a tap at the stadium. She used it to open his fist to get to his akuma." Alya was explaining.

"I...uh...I met ladybug when Simon says appeared and we needed to head here to protect my dad." Adrien said.

"What about you guys?" Marinette said turning to Jake, Randy and Danny smirking as she knew full well how they met. Adrien glanced at her suspiciously as he noticed her lack of story.

"I met ladybug when some crazed Akuma victim threw me off a building." Danny explained. "He was ranting about Chloe, I think...I think she yelled at him in the hotel lobby about him not having a reservation...and yeah. I was in the hotel...got chased up the roof then grabbed and flung off before being caught by a yo-yo string attached to my right leg." Marinette smirked. Randy sighed.

"I met Ladybug when an Akuma victim blamed me for ruining their artwork." He said. The group looked at him curiously. "There was this kid...who was a really, really bruce painter. Like so bruce...they could be in museums but he was super insecure about it so I tried to encourage him but..." Randy bit his lip. "I tripped and spilled paint on one of his drawings." The group facepalmed lightly. "Anyways long story short, ladybug and Chat Noir came in just as this kid was about to shish kebob me with some paintbrushes." The group sniggered. "And that's how I met her."

"Am I the only one who just met her whilst casually walking in the park?" Jake asked and the group smirked at him whilst trying to suppress the urge to laugh. "Seems like it." He grumbled then shrugged. "I was sat on a bench waiting for him." He said then pointed to Adrien. "When Ladybug walked to me and asked if I wanted some company...I said yes and we talked for a bit...that's it...no life or death situation or weaponised art supplies. Ladybug's really sweet." He said, purposely smiling at Marinette who was blushing furiously.

"Wow, mind if I filmed this for the ladyblog? This is good stuff guys." Alya said. The group groaned but agreed and repeated their stories on camera, starting with Alya of course who was filmed by Nino. Nino talked about meeting her after the Bubbler incident and about the horrificator...when they 'worked' together which caused Marinette and Adrien to smirk. When the camera landed on Marinette however, she went silent which caused the curious glint in Adrien's eyes to grow. It took a few minutes but Marinette managed to improvise a relatively believable answer about meeting her when Timebreaker appeared...she said Ladybug told her to go to the bakery...which was technically true...it was just her from a few minutes in the future. After they filmed this, they played a few more games before people began gathering their things and leaving. Nino and Alya being the first to leave, followed by Jake and Randy then Danny. Marinette and Adrien were left alone watching a movie...which hadn't been part of the plan but hey, serendipity.

"So..." Adrien interrupted the odd silence that had settled.

Chapter 7

"So..." Marinette continued.

"You don't like horror movies, right?" Adrien asked. Marinette bit her lip and shook her head harshly causing Adrien to laugh. "Okay, how about an animated film? Kinda the dead opposite to horror." Marinette's face lit up as she nodded happily. Adrien got up and placed a DVD in the TV before sitting on the couch right next to Marinette. Marinette was curled up in a blanket cosily. It was early night, about 8pm and Adrien's room was warm and cosy due to the crazy amount of heating and the people that had been there before. Marinette yarned then blushed as Adrien caught her. He giggled at her lightly causing her to smile. Her eyes then started to close as the movie played and her head tumbled onto Adrien's shoulder. His eyes widened awkwardly before he just decided to lean into it so he adjusted himself to make Marinette more comfortable as the film continued on. Adrien found himself looking at Marinette's face. Her fringe fell into her eyes as she lay on her side and her pigtails were falling out slightly. She had freckles on her cheeks that he'd never noticed...in fact, he'd never really seen how pretty she was until right then. I mean, he'd noticed because it's blatantly obvious but he hadn't SEEN it until now but something was niggling at the back of his mind...something he couldn't quite explain.

That fist bump had triggered it and talking about first meetings with Ladybug...of course he couldn't ACTUALLY talk about how they met...he was Chat Noir at the time. He met her when she crashed into him from the sky and they got tangled in her yo-yo whilst upside down. He then introduced himself and she tried to introduce herself but kept saying 'Ma.' His eyes widened as he looked over...'Marinette.' He then shook his head. She'd called herself 'madly clumsy.' Marinette's clumsy. Adrien bit his lip in thought. She's also brave and righteous and she stands up for herself and her friends...just like a superhero would. He opened and closed his mouth a few times whilst looking down at her. "There's no way." He whispered to himself. The hair, the eyes...both looked insanely familiar. Her voice was even triggering echoes in his head. The gaming too, ladybug was an awesome gamer too...when they defeated Max in that giant bot thing...what about the fact that she's always late? The fact that she disappears when there's an attack? How she knew everyone's names...how about the fact that she couldn't come up with a story...she couldn't come up with how she met one of the saviours of Paris...someone who's saved her friends hundreds of times...she's never been akumatised. Everyone bar Adrien...has been akumatised. Ivan, Kim, Chloe, Sabrina, Alya, Nino...everyone bar Adrien and Marinette has been akumatised. Adrien gasped. He was onto something. The movie then inconvienently finished and he bit his lip. "Okay, should I wake her?" He whispered before awkwardly sliding the remote out from under her and turning off the TV. She stirred but didn't wake. His room faded to black and he sighed. Resigned to stay stuck under this pretty girl who was possibly his superhero partner/crush. He was pretty sure she was but if she was...that added the question, who was the guy she liked? She only really hung around with this group of people...plus the Americans but it couldn't have been any of them as they weren't in town at the time of the glaciator incident. Adrien blinked, thinking then gasped. It was him. HE hadn't shown up to get ice cream with her. He'd broke her heart...then shown up on her balcony talking about how she broke his! Whoa, a sudden headache appeared. He scoffed. "Ah, we had to make things complicated, my lady." He said with a smile then leaned down on the couch and fell asleep with his head resting on hers.

Chapter 8

Marinette wasn't an idiot. Clumsy, creative, awkward...but not an idiot. She knew the guys were up to something and after they worked out who she was last week...she kinda figured it had to do with that. Then they spent the evening talking about Ladybug in not so subtle ways...and she got some vibes...of Adrien...odd déjà vu, familiarity like there was something un-said lingering between them...more than just her crazy, intense crush on him that she still had yet to explicitly say...well, she was counting it as a victory that she managed to speak in full sentences around him last night.

Last night...her eyes shot open suddenly and her surrounding quickly came into focus. A large TV sat in front of her. It was surrounded by about a million DVDs all organised alphabetically by title. A few books and games laid around as well. The coffee table just in front of her was littered with empty soda cans; crisps packets; biscuit and chocolate wrappings. The room felt warm and cosy...she especially felt warmth coming from her Right and her eyes shot up further as the weight on her head and side finally occurred to her. She gasped loudly as her eyes grew wide.

Adrien's eyes snapped open. "Uh...I...uh..." He stammered. The memories from the night quickly flashed back into his mind and his eyes snapped open before he turned to stare down at Marinette who was already staring at him with a dropped jaw. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be boring into his soul. Her pigtails were almost completely out and her hair was slightly scruffed up...Adrien couldn't get over how cute she looked and how huge and beautiful her eyes were. He blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his neck before quickly sitting up. Adrien bit his lip. "Uh...good morning princess." Adrien said with an awkward grin and a scoff. Marinette opened her mouth pointlessly a few times as she blushed furiously.. "You...uh...you sleep well?" Marinette forced her jaw closed and nodded firmly before stretching and sitting up. The two then laughed awkwardly.

"Uh...what...uh...what time is it?" Marinette managed to stutter. Adrien bit his lip and pulled out his phone.

"Six A.M." He said with wide eyes. Marinette quickly stood and grabbed her bag before scrambling for her phone. 8 missed calls from her parents popped up and a couple texts from Alya saying:

'Where are you, girl?'

'You're still at Adrien's, aren't you?'

'Don't worry. I covered for you with your parents...they think you're at mine. Deats later please.'

Marinette scoffed.

"What? What is it?" Adrien asked with a light smile. Marinette jolted.

"Just that..." Marinette began then felt her face heat up. "uh...that...uh...Alya...uh...she...uh...she...covered for me." Adrien pulled a confused expression then looked around before his peach lips formed an 'O.' He then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for...um..." He stammered then bit his lip. Marinette grinned.

"Sorry I fell asleep?" Marinette offered. Adrien scoffed. "You could've woke me, ya know." Adrien opened and closed his mouth awkwardly a couple times.

"You just...um...looked SO cosy and...I...uh..." He stammered then bit his lip. "I dunno...I couldn't wake you up." He shrugged. Marinette blushed furiously.

"Uh...thanks?" She said with a smile. "But I should...uh...probably go...before we both get in trouble?" Adrien smirked.

"Hey, you don't have to go yet...we could...uh...get breakfast or something?" Adrien said whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette squealed slightly at that idea but then looked at the missed calls on her phone and bit her lip.

"I...uh...that sounds great but I should...uh...probably get home..." She said whilst avoiding his eye. "I mean...my parents...um...called me a few times..."

"Come on Marinette, it's only six A.M. We could just get a croissant somewhere then I could walk you home...my father and Nathalie won't be up for a few hours...this might be the only freedom I get today." He said with a pouty lip and a cocked eyebrow. Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him in return as a smirk landed on her face before she sighed.

"Wow Adrien, I never knew you were that manipulative." She said. Adrien scoffed.

"Come on, please." He said with a serious pout and huge eyes that were eerily familiar to Marinette...like kitty familiar. Her eyes widened as a pain struck the back of her head like some form of information she couldn't quite access. She tossed Adrien a sceptical look before shaking that thought away.

"Fine." She said with a smile. A wide smile leaped onto Adrien's face.

"Great, lets go." He said then grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Adrien's turn to scheme...this whole breakfast thing was more a ploy to check his facts. He was more than certain that Marinette was Ladybug after what he saw last night and what he'd pieced together...but he wanted to be sure so he was going to use this time with Marinette to...check things. He smirked as they came across a little cafe that was already open. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky was a beautiful mix of pinks and purples and yellows. So beautiful in fact...Adrien insisted they sit outside. The pair sat on a cute little white table, each ordered a cup of tea and a croissant which Adrien subtly paid for before bringing to the table. They sat in comfortable silence as they drank and ate before Adrien smirked at Marinette.

"So, how'd you meet Chat Noir?" He asked. Marinette's eyes widened. "I mean we talked about how we all met Ladybug...but..." He shrugged. "I was just curious how you met the leather clad hero." Marinette gave him a sceptical look before slowly placing her mug back on the table.

"Well...uh...I met Chat Noir when Nathaniel became the Evilistrator...and...he...um...protected me...I helped him get the akuma." She said with a smile then smirked up at Adrien. "What about you?" Adrien's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean...you talked about meeting Ladybug when Simon Says went after your dad...when did you meet Chat?" She asked. Adrien smirked.

"So he's Chat now?" He asked flirt-ily. Marinette jolted slightly before smirking and shrugging.

"I've met him a couple times...saved his butt...uh...before...I feel like we're on a first name basis." She said, trying to sound comfortable and confident. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You saved his butt?" He asked. Marinette smirked and nodded.

"The Evilistrator trapped us in a box and he couldn't figure out how to escape until I told him to aim his staff up." She said. Adrien nodded in realisation, remembering that scenario. "He then said 'A hero's work is never done. Damsels in distress...blah blah blah...you can thank me later." She said then rolled her eyes. "He's such a dork." She scoffed. Adrien squinted at her as she blushed slightly.

"I happen to think he's pretty cool." Adrien said. Marinette smirked.

"You haven't heard his puns, have you?" She asked. Adrien's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with puns?" He asked. "Puns are great!" Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile.

"They're fun but maybe not in life or death situations." She agreed.

"You ever considered that that's how he deals with fear?" He asked. Marinette looked up thoughtfully before shrugging.

"Huh, I suppose that makes sense." She said. "Deflecting fear with humour."

"Ladybug deflects fear with crazy schemes involving odd household items." Adrien scoffed. Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, she once fought off a crazy mime with invisible creation powers with a shoe box...a freakin shoe box! She's crazy awesome...I really don't know how her mind works." Marinette suddenly blushed with a light smile and Adrien spotted it with a smirk.

"You really have a thing for her, huh?" Marinette asked quietly. Adrien looked her in the eye then looked down slightly before blushing.

"I think she's awesome." He said. "What about you? You seem to know Chat pretty well?" Marinette's eyes widened.

"Chat?!" She reacted dramatically. "I...uh...he's really brave? And some of his jokes are funny? He's also surprisingly clever and sensitive. He...uh...he cheered me up when I was having a rough night a while ago. He's nice." She said with a smile whilst avoiding Adrien's eye. Adrien was blushing like crazy as a grin spread across his face. The comfortable silence settled once again as the two finished off the tea.

"Right, want a walk home?" Adrien asked with a smile. Marinette jumped and smiled.

"Sure." She said happily and the two headed down the street to the bakery.

Chapter 9

Adrien began pacing around his room waiting for his three American friends to arrive. Plagg was trailing him holding a wedge of camembert and Adrien carried a photo of Marinette and a photo of Ladybug in one hand that he could not stop staring at.

"You sure about this, kid?" Plagg asked. Adrien stopped suddenly and Plagg collided with his back. "Ow." He muttered then stroked his cheese. "Sorry."

"Sorry Plagg. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly." Adrien said with a smile. "And yeah, I'm sure...I've never been this sure about anything before."

"Why?" Plagg asked. Plagg KNEW that Marinette was Ladybug...he wanted to make sure Adrien was sure...before confronting anyone else...otherwise it could end in disaster.

"You kidding me, Plagg?! Look at this!" Adrien said dramatically, shoving the two photos in his face. "And the way she talked about Chat and the way she talks in general...her creativity; her gaming; her smile...Marinette HAS to be Ladybug or I'm losing my mind...it's the only thing that makes sense, Plagg." Plagg cocked his eyebrows at his chosen.

"You're just saying that coz you've got a crazy crush on the two of them." He said sarcastically.

"The one of them. One girl and it's not a crush. I love her, Plagg. I loved her since day one when she captured like a million Akumas without even thinking then declared that we'd protect the people of Paris." Adrien said then sighed and collapsed on his bed. "She's amazing, Plagg. Marinette AND Ladybug...she's amazing when she's not even a superhero! She's so kind and brave and talented...she stands up for people...without even thinking. I love her, Plagg. Both with and without the mask."

"Well that's good to here." Danny's voice came from the door and Adrien's eyes widened as he jolted up off his bed to stand and face his cocky halfa friend. Danny stood proudly with crossed arms. "So...our plan worked, huh?"

Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes. His embarrassed blush fading slightly from Danny catching his confession. "I knew you were up to something!" He exclaimed. "What was the plan, you idiot? Make me see the...wait, you guys KNEW who Ladybug was?" Danny nodded. "Why the juice didn't you tell me?!"

"Did my ears just deceive me?" Randy asked with a wide grin as he stepped in the room. "I converted cover boy! He's one of us!"

"Yeah...yeah...chill out, pyjama kid." Jake said.

"Yes, we knew." Danny said. "But we only found out last week and we...uh...we thought it'd be better if you worked it out on your own...well, uh...we wanted you guys to talk about..."

"Which leads to the next part of our plan." Randy said.

"Oh, god...what now?" Adrien asked.

"Relax...it's not that bad." Plagg said. Adrien's jaw dropped at his kwami.

"You KNEW about this?" He asked incremendously. Plagg smirked and nodded.

"I was a linch pin, my friend." Plagg said. Adrien scowled at his kwami.

"Why did no one just tell me?!" Adrien asked. The guys smirked.

"Because it was up to you to break this illusion of yours." Danny said. "If we'd just told you then you wouldn't have talked to Marinette comfortably...and...well last night wouldn't have happened...we wanted you to work it out so the two of you could talk about it...if we'd told you you would've gone in all guns a blazing and freaked her out...this way you had a nice movie night and random sleepover and NOW you two can come to terms with these crazy realisations before you come together and well get together."

"Aaand that again leads us onto the next part of our plan." Randy said with a smirk.

"Wait, you guys actually thought this through?" Adrien asked. The guys blinked.

"Of course we did. This was important." Danny said.

"We always think things through, what are you implying?" Jake asked. Adrien rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I love you guys but the four of us think nothing through...it's kind of what we're known for...impulsive, crazy ideas that just happen to not kill us a lot of the time." Adrien said. The guys all posed in mock offence before scoffing.

"Okay, that is true but THIS..." Danny said then gestured to Adrien. "Was important. You love Mari. Mari loves you. We love both you guys and neither of you were going to make a move because of this freaky one being in love with the other's alter ego thing." Adrien scoffed then blushed then sighed.

"Right, so what's the rest of this plan I keep hearing so much about?" Adrien asked with a grin. Danny turned to the guys with a smirk before leading them over to the couch.

"I'm freaking out, Tikki." Marinette informed her kwami as she paced back and forth in her room.

"Tell me about it." Tikki said. Marinette sighed and collapsed on her couch.

"Adrien IS Chat Noir." Marinette said. "Chat Noir IS Adrien. I am in love with my partner...my crazy, flirty, impulsive partner! Who is also a Chinese speaking, piano playing, ridiculously cute blonde model! How on earth is this possible, Tikki?! It makes NO sense! How is Adrien both? How can he be so calm and sweet and quiet and collected as Adrien then so confident and punny and flirty as Chat? How is he both? How can he be both?!" Tikki blinked.

"Well...uh...Adrien is quiet and calm and collected as Adrien because he HAS to be for his image, for his dad...for that side of his life...he can't afford to be like cat...I mean you've seen his dad? He's controlling and harsh...remember what Chat said the day you first met him? How excited he was to start a new life? Chat Noir IS Adrien without the fear of being judged or taken down in tabloids or by his dad...he uses the mask to say what he actually wants to say and have fun and be wacky and punny and impulsive...it's quite an intriguing quality if you ask me, Marinette." Tikki said then finished with a little giggle. Marinette sat up and smiled at her kwami.

"He's more himself when he's cat?" Marinette asked. Tikki smiled and nodded.

"Well...not that Adrien isn't a real person...he's still the sweet, kind, shy guy that you love but he's also this funny, selfless, brave hero guy that you fight alongside on a daily basis...he's your partner." Tikki said. "And you thought you couldn't talk to him." Tikki scoffed. Marinette scoffed too.

"That's a good point, Tikki." She said. "I thought I couldn't talk to him but it turns out I've been making fun of him for months." Tikki and Marinette giggled.

"You talked to him pretty well yesterday, Marinette." Tikki chimed. Marinette jolted.

"Uh...that was...uh...that was..." She stammered then sighed. "That was coz I was talking to my partner." She said quietly. Tikki smirked.

"How'd you work it out?" She asked.

"The fist bump...the gaming, the puns...talking about how we met Ladybug...his bright green eyes, his lips...hair...voice...I don't know...it clicked..." She said then gulped.

"When did it come together?" Tikki asked. Marinette sighed.

"When we were watching the movie." Marinette said then laughed suddenly. "He...uh...he purred." Tikki giggled.

"He...purrs?" Tikki asked. Marinette looked up and smiled before nodding. "That's cute."

"Yeah." Marinette said quietly before blushing. "What am I gonna do, Tikki?"

"Are you kidding?! You gotta talk to him! Tell him you love him!" Tikki said. Marinette smiled lightly and sighed.

"Maybe...I...uh...well, yeah I'm gonna tell him but...maybe...I just...I should get some air." She said then stood up. "You up for a run, Tikki?" Tikki smiled and nodded at her chosen. "Tikki, spots on."

Ladybug's suit and mask quickly materialised onto Marinette and she stood with a relieved smile on her face before her yo-yo flashed and she jumped. "Uh oh." She muttered then picked up her yo-yo and opened it to reveal a video message from her partner.

"Hello My Lady...I would like to cordially..." Chat Noir began.

"Cordially? Why are talking like that, dawg?" Jake's voice came from the back and Marinette smirked.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, dragon butt." Chat said. Marinette sniggered. "Sorry about that my lady, can you meet me on the rooftop opposite the tower at seven P.M? I...kind of have something I should tell you. There will be food and candles and pretty sights." He raised his eyebrows repeatedly under his mask with his smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes. "Hope to see you there, my lady." He said then hung up. Marinette sighed then closed her yo-yo.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." She said then bit her lip before looking over the pictures taped to her walls. Adrien smiled at her and she smiled back. "How can it have been you all along?" She muttered then smirked. "I just...thought I couldn't talk to you...I got so scared but..." She turned to the mirror. "Put on a mask and I could mock the hell out of you." She said with a smirk. "It kinda makes no sense." She said. "I should just go...maybe I'll know what to say when I see him." She then smiled lightly at the photo of Adrien taped to the wall and jumped through her window.

Chapter 10

Chat Noir paced back and forth on the balcony which was drenched in candles, flowers, chocolates, blankets, pillows...it looked beautiful. Even more beautiful with the Eiffel Tower in the background. A picnic basket lay on the ground containing a load of pastries, chocolate, fruit, juice, cheese, bread.

"Where is she?" He muttered. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Dude, relax...it's only one minute past..." Danny's voice came from beside him but Danny was nowhere in sight.

"Danny?" He questioned. Danny then appeared in his ghost form floating beside Chat Noir. "What are you doing here?" Danny shrugged.

"Just checking that you weren't freaking out." He said with a smirk.

"Of course I'm freaking out!" Adrien yelled.

"Good, I'd be worried if you weren't." Danny stated firmly. Chat blinked in confusion at his ghost friend.

"Gonna need an explanation there, Caspar." He said.

"You're about to tell the girl you love that you love her AND that you're secretly a certain green eyed, blonde eyed model that SHE's been crushing on for months...if you weren't nervous...I would think you were a sociopath." Danny stated then scoffed. Chat Noir jolted nervously before Danny landed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. You already know she likes you. This set up is amazing and if you screw up you can just stuff your mouth with bread to stop yourself from talking." Adrien scoffed.

"Sounds like a good plan." He said. "Thanks for doing all this." Phantom smiled then shrugged.

"What are bros for." He said.

"Well, well...this is a surprise." Ladybug's voice came from the front of them and the two heroes jolted and turned to face the red and black super heroine. "I didn't think you swung that way, kitty cat." Danny scoffed as Ladybug started to approach the pair.

"I'm not sure I'm quite his type, LB." Danny said. "Don't think I'm colourful enough." Ladybug smirked. "Anyways, I'll be going. Have fun and be home by ten kids."

"Yes, dad." Chat Noir muttered sarcastically. Danny scoffed then flew off the roof to the street below. "So..." He said then turned to Ladybug.

"So..." Ladybug said whilst rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where on earth do we start here?" Chat Noir asked.

"How about here?" Ladybug said whilst turning to face the view. "Lovely set up you've got here, Chaton." She said with a smile. "It's beautiful." She breathed. Chat Noir blushed and smiled nervously before walking over to her.

"Anything for you, my lady." He said. Ladybug smiled then sighed nervously.

"Should we...uh...maybe...uh...drop the pretences?" Ladybug asked, trying to sound brave. Chat Noir scoffed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean...we...know, right? Well I do anyway..." Ladybug stammered then bit her lip.

"Oh and what do you know?" Chat Noir asked flirtily. Ladybug raised an eyebrow at Chat Noir under her mask.

"I mean..." She begun. "I know who's under there." She said then pointed to Chat's mask.

"Oh and who is it, my lady?" He asked whilst cocking his eyebrows. Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smile.

"How come you take nothing seriously when you put that thing on?" She asked. Chat shrugged.

"This side kinda comes out of me when I put on the mask." He said with a smile. Ladybug scoffed.

"It's no wonder I never put it together before." She said.

"Put what together my lady?" He asked with a smirk. Ladybug sighed.

"Who you are." She said.

"And who is that, princess?" He asked. Ladybug's breathing hitched slightly.

"Adrien." She whispered. Chat's heart skipped a beat slightly as he bit his lip.

"Marinette." He responded with a smile. Ladybug's eyes widened.

"Uh...yeah...uh...right...I...am..you're...um...me...ma..." She stammered. Chat laughed.

"Yep, you're definitely Mari." He said with a wink. Ladybug blushed and smiled at him. A calm silence settled as the two looked at each other. "Okay...what did you say about dropping pretences? Well..uh...how's this?" He began then stepped back. "Claws in." He muttered. A green swirl then circled Chat and Adrien appeared in front of Ladybug in his usual jeans, sneakers, t shirt and overshirt. He smiled at her nervously before rubbing back of his neck. "Tah dah." He said awkwardly.

"Tah dah seriously?" Plagg muttered from beside him.

"Shush Plagg." He said awkwardly. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I..uh...whoa...yep, you're Adrien." She said.

"Yeah, not sure I knew that." Adrien said with a light smile. "Your turn?" He asked nervously. "I mean if you want to..." He bit his lip.

Ladybug took a deep breath then closed her eyes. "Tikki, spots off." A red swirl encircled Ladybug and left Marinette in her usual pink jeans, blazer and floral top. She wore a nervous smile on her face as Adrien beamed at her happily.

"Hey Mari." He said with a wave.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"So...um...dinner?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled and nodded before the two crouched by the picnic basket and began pulling out various foods.


	15. Who the juice is Fenton!

**Who The Juice Is Fenton?!**

**Idea of how Danny and Randy met...in both forms.**

"Who the juice is D. Fenton?!" Randy yelled as he spotted a photo of some blue eyed, black haired teenager sat above one of the game hole games. "And how the juice did he beat my score?!"

"Calm down Cunningham." Howard sighed. "You've got the score on all the other games...it's not the end of the world."

"But it is, Howard!" Randy yelled frantically whilst waving his arms. "I'm getting some tokens." He growled then traipsed over to the token machine. A crash then sounded from outside and Randy tensed.

"Uh...Cunningham." Howard said apprehensively. Randy closed his eyes tight.

"Don't say it." He muttered.

"I think there's a robot outside." Howard said then bit his lip. Randy growled.

"Perfect timing, Mcfist." Randy muttered. "Hold the game, Howard."

"Token me, Cunningham." Howard said. Randy smirked then tossed a handful of tokens to him.

"I'll be back in a minute." Randy said. "It's Ninja time." He smirked then raced out onto the street and into an alley before placing on his mask and being enveloped by his ninja suit.

A grin widening under his mask as he raced onto the street to face whatever monstrosity Viceroy created today.

"Hey bucket head!" Phantom yelled at the giant, vaguely humanoid robot tearing apart down town and when I say 'vaguely humanoid' I mean he looked like a giant lumberjack except his head was the shape of a bucket and he was almost entirely a bright, neon yellow. He held an axe and was continually shoving it through bus stops and lamp posts as civilians screamed and ducked out of the way. "You're not very mellow for someone so yellow." He said. "How about I chill you out?" He said with a smirk then blasted an ice ray at him. Freezing his Right arm solid and stopping his axe from swinging. The robot jumped and looked Danny in his wide green, glowing eyes. He then growled. "Whoa, not very chilled...guess I gotta kick it up a notch." He said then blasted more ice at the large metallic being. His torso was then frozen solid and he screeched mechanically in response before attempting to move his arms. Danny smirked and folded his arms before flying over to his head and attempting to pull off his head. The robot growled at him as he tried. A moment later he shook harshly and the ice disappeared. He then swung his axe at Phantom and Phantom dived out of the way. "Whoa, whoa...hey."

"Viceroy!" A voice yelled from the street.

"Yes?" Viceroy responded.

"Who is that and why's he freezing my robot?!" Mcfist yelled.

"That is Phantom and coz he can." Viceroy explained with a shrug.

"Who is Phantom?!" Mcfist yelled.

"Ghost hero from across the river." Viceroy explained.

"Why's he here?! And where's the ninja?!" Mcfist yelled.

"SMOKE BOMB!" The ninja appeared in a cloud of foul smelling red mist on the robot's shoulder.

"There." Viceroy said and pointed as Mcfist scowled at him.

"Don't worry citizens!" He yelled. "I'll take care of banana man over here!" He put on a fake deep voice.

"Pyjama kid! Cover your ears!" Phantom yelled.

"What the..." Randy muttered before a harsh, screeching sound hit him and he was thrown back off the robot. He gasped before grabbing at his scarf and swinging it around the only remaining lamppost on the street.

"Ninja scarf snatch!" He yelled then swung around to land on the floor. His eyes widened as he watched this glowing white figure in a tight black and white jumpsuit screech at the robot to the point where its feet were imbedded in the tarmac and his buckethead fell back and slammed to the ground with an almighty CRACK!

"Holy cheese! Viceroy made that?!" He yelled pointing to the glowing kid. "That's one shoobtastic robot." The bucket head fell backwards into the street, defeated as the glowing kid slipped to the ground, breathing heavily with his hand on his chest. "Wait, why would Viceroy make a robot to defeat his robot?" Randy asked then scowled. "To throw me off." He smirked. "I see what you're doing, Viceroy and I ain't falling for it." Randy yelled then raced at the Phantom with his sword drawn. "Ninja sword slice!"

Phantom widened his eyes and jolted before turning himself intangible and allowing the blade to pass through him. "You know...you really shouldn't shout out your moves...kinda gives away the game." The ninja fell through Phantom to the floor, his sword falling out of his grip and clattering to the ground. Phantom snickered slightly before reaching his hand down to the ninja and pulling him to his feet.

"Holy cheese you're cold!" Randy yelled then shook his hand to get rid of the cold feeling. Danny smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry." Danny said. "Comes with the terroitory of being a ghost." He shrugged. Randy blinked.

"Sorry, say that again." He said. Randy lowered his eyebrows.

"A ghost?" Danny questioned. Randy's jaw dropped under the mask and he froze in place. "Uh...pyjama kid?" Danny waved a hand in front of his face. "I...uh...are you okay? I gotta go, sorry...the wail kinda tapped me. See ya later, okay?" Danny then raced into an alley which caused Randy to suddenly snap out of it.

"Hey! Wait!" Randy yelled then followed Danny into the alley only to be blinded by a white, gleaming light. He quickly covered his eyes then peaked through the gaps in his fingers to see the ghostly figure disappear and a familiar kid with black hair and blue eyes stood in his place. "No honkin way!" He yelled. Danny's eyes widened and he turned to face the ninja with an incredibly terrified look on his face. "Dude! What the juice?! What are you?!" He yelled. Danny bit his lip.

"Uh...how much...how much did you see?" Danny asked apprehensively. The ninja then walked up to him slowly and poked him in the chest before grabbing his hand. Danny just stared at him with cocked eyebrows.

"Yep...you're human now...you're warm." Ninja said affirmatively whilst continually poking him. "What are you, dude? Who are you actually?" Danny sighed then smirked.

"Take off the mask and I'll tell you." He said. Randy's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"What?! That's not fair! I can't do that!" Randy exclaimed.

"Then I can't tell you...a secret for a secret, pyjama kid." He said, crossing his arms with a cocky look on his face. Randy scowled before opening and closing his mouth several times. An odd silence settled over the alley before Danny sighed and ripped the mask off Randy's face in one fluid motion. Randy's suit quickly disappeared and he appeared before Danny in his Mcskinnys, Mchoodie, Mckicks and t shirt with his purple hair and deep blue eyes. He bit his lip before staring at a very shocked Danny.

"Dude!" He yelled, snatching back the mask. "That was SO not cool."

"You following me into the alley was also not cool, Cunningham." Danny said. Randy's eyes widened.

"You...uh...you..." He stammered then stared at Danny. "Fenton!" He growled.

"I prefer Danny." He said placing his hand out in front of himself. Randy cocked an eyebrow at him before putting his hand out to him also.

"Randy." He said and they shook hands awkwardly. "Now, what are you?!" Danny smirked.

"That's a long story. What do you say we get a burger?" He said before placing an arm over Randy's shoulder. The two then headed out of the alley.


	16. Stop popping up, Phantom!

**Stop popping up, Phantom!**

**Alright, I actually wrote a separate fan fic about Danny developing teleportation as a power...then I thought it'd be hilarious if Danny used it to scare the guys...coz ya know he's a prankster and a bit of a goofball? I just thought it'd be funny. So yeah, Danny can now teleport and has complete control over it. Whoop! Let's go!**

"Get that grave! Get that grave! Punch it! Punch it! Come on! Bonus level! Yes! Punch, punch, punch, kick, charge, flip...yes! Got it!" Randy yelled then stood before fist bumping the air. "SO bruce! Alright, one more level and I've completed Gravepuncher seven! In three days!" Randy smirked as he realised that was quicker than his best friend, Howard. There were dark circles under his eyes and his purple hair was a dissheveled bush...he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. A pile of crumpled energy drink cans laid to his right and the nomicon and mask lay forgotten on his desk. "Right, let's go!" He yelled then stared intensely at the screen once again gripping his controller like it was super glued to his hands. "Right! Right punch! Left ki..." A bright white light then appeared beside him and Randy jumped before the controller flew into the air and landed on the floor. Randy fell on his butt beside it and gripped his knees before staring up at the glowing 15 year old kid now standing in front of him. He gripped his chest fearfully before awkwardly attempting to grab his mask off his desk.

"Huh, good to know that you ALWAYS shout out your moves." Danny's voice came as the bright light faded to reveal his smirking face. He wore his signature jumpsuit with his symbol on the chest. His hair was a bright, sparkling white and his eyes were a toxic, glowing green. Randy growled then stood up gripping his controller with both hands as the mask fell from his grip.

"What the juice, ghost boy?!" Randy yelled. "You gave me a honkin heart attack! You can't just pop up on people like that!" Danny smirked proudly.

"Actually, I can...it's one of the benefits of being me." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just coz you CAN...doesn't mean you should." Randy said childishly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, you're spending too much time in that book." Danny said. Randy blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're starting to sound like it." Danny said. Randy scoffed.

"Yeah...right. You're just jealous of how smart I am." Randy muttered childishly. Danny smirked.

"Yeah, sure...let's go with that." He said then paced over to Randy's console and picked up a controller. "Now..." He begun then closed his eyes and de-transformed, appearing with bright blue eyes and raven hair whilst wearing a white shirt with a red oval in the centre; loose blue jeans and red sneakers. He turned and smirked at Randy as he blinked away the bright light from his transformation. "What we playing?" Randy smirked.

Adrien was pacing around his room as his phone sat at the piano playing an incredibly boring, slow piece. Plagg floated beside him boredly.

"So...what are you waiting for, kid?" Plagg asked. Adrien turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean by now you've usually said something like 'Adrien maybe grounded but Chat Noir isn't.'" Plagg said in a mocking tone. "And then you drag me into that thing..." Pointing to the ring. "before I even finish my cheese." He muttered annoyedly. Adrien bit his lip.

"I don't do it that often." Adrien said.

"I beg to differ." Plagg muttered. "Now, where's the cheese?" Adrien rolled his eyes before throwing a cube of cheese at his cat-like friend.

"You're right though, Adrien's grounded but Chat Noir isn't." He said with a smirk. "Plagg! Claws out!" He yelled. Plagg rolled his eyes before getting sucked into the ring.

"Always being right is a pain." He mumbled as he was sucked away from his beloved cheese. Adrien smirked as he appeared as his leather-clad, cat-like alter ego.

"Right, let's go." He said before a bright white light blinded him from the front and he jolted back before pulling out his staff and getting into a battle stance.

"Whoa whoa, claws away Kitty. It's just me." Danny's voice came through the light.

"Danny?" Adrien asked. The light then faded to reveal Phantom with his jumpsuit, bright white hair and glowing green eyes. A cocky smirk plastered to his face.

"One day I'm gonna concuss you..." Chat Noir said before placing his staff behind his back once again. "And it'll be entirely your fault." Danny scoffed before faking offence by placing a hand on his chest.

"It's not my fault you assume everything's out to get you, kitty." Danny said with a smirk. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I don't assume EVERYthing's out to get me." He said. Danny pulled a bemused expression at him. "Fine." He sighed. "But in my defence...I live in a town where bad emotions turn people into supervillians and I have some crazy ass stalkers."

"Yeah coz you're SO good looking." Danny said as he rolled his eyes. Adrien smirked and mock-bowed at him.

"Why thank you." He said. "I'm sorry I'm kind of more into girls though." Danny scoffed then grabbed his chest in mock offence.

"Oh I'm crushed." He said sarcastically. Adrien then walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I'm sure you'll get over it, ghost boy." He said. Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll try." He said, grabbing his hand off his shoulder. "Now, what cha doing with your claws out?" Adrien shrugged.

"My dad kinda grounded me and I'm meant to be patrolling with LB later...thought I'd just get a head start." He explained. Danny smirked.

"Want some company?" He asked. Adrien smirked.

"Sure, if you can keep up." He said then used his staff to jump through the window.

"Oh you're SO on kitty cat." Danny said then dove through the window.

"At least that giant isn't angry anymore. Not that he was angry in the first place...he was more...confused, I think? A little whacked out." Jake said then blinked. "Come to think of it, I think I just confused the pair of us then got out of there before he came to his senses."

"You let him get away?!" Gramps yelled. Jake raised his hands in a defensive position.

"No no no no, I just...talked him round?" Jake said awkwardly.

"But you didn't defeat him?!" Gramps yelled.

"He didn't need defeating...I...uh...at least I don't think he did." Jake said then shrugged. Gramps sighed then shook his head.

"This is not encouraging, young dragon." He muttered.

"What?! You crazy, dawg?! He didn't threaten to kill me or hurt me or anything...he didn't hurt me or provoke me...he didn't need defeating...he probably just needed a counsellor." Jake said with a shrug.

"Giants don't have counsellors." Gramps said. Jake blinked.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Jake said. Gramps simply sighed; shook his head then left Jake alone in his bedroom. Jake crossed his arms then collapsed on his bed. "I know I'm right about this." He muttered to himself. A bright white light then appeared in front of him and Jake jumped to his feet staring.

"Dragon up!" He yelled then appeared as the American Dragon in the middle of his bedroom. "Look, I don't know who or what you are but I just dealt with an insecure giant, any chance we could take a rain check?" A familiar laugh came out of the bright light and Jake rolled his eyes. "Phantom! I'm SO gonna kill you!" The bright light faded and Danny appeared before Jake with his bright white hair, green eyes and jumpsuit. He was also snickering as Jake let his transformation go.

"That'd be a trick...considering I'm a ghost and all." Danny said with a shrug.

"What are you doing here, bro?" Jake asked. Danny shrugged.

"Just figured I'd pop by. What's up with you and this giant thing?" Danny asked.

"Oh...there was a problem downtown and it turned out to be this giant repeatedly complaining about how much his brothers hated him." Jake said. "Gramps thinks I should've defeated him."

"And you?" Danny asked. Jake shrugged.

"Think he was just insecure and a bit pathetic...pretty much harmless." Jake said. "The most he could do was shout at his brothers...I just talked to him...kinda bewildered him a little then left." Danny smirked. "What?"

"Nothing...you bewildering a giant is a funny idea." Danny shrugged. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I can be pretty confusing, ya know." Jake defended. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware...half the time I don't actually understand what you have to say." Danny said. Jake scoffed.

"Thanks dawg." Jake said. "Hey Trix and Spud were gonna skate in a bit...wanna come?" Danny widened his eyes.

"Not sure I'm coordinated enough for that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Jake smirked.

"Then you have to come...it'd be nice to see you falling on your face for once." Jake said, crossing his arms. Danny scoffed before allowing white light rings to take over him. His white glow faded as his loose jeans, shirt and sneakers reappeared along with his blue eyes and raven hair.

"Fine but if I get a concussion...you're flying me to the hospital and telling them it was your stupid idea to take me skating." He said firmly. Jake smirked.

"Deal, Phantom." Jake said before throwing a helmet and a board at him then throwing his helmet on.

Randy, Adrien and Jake sat on Adrien's sofa watching a creepy ass movie. All lights were off and the only thing actually highlighting the presence of more than one person was the dull light coming from the TV. Snacks laid on the coffee table but Randy gripped a large bowl of butter popcorn that was shaking.

"Ah!" They all screamed in unison and a wave of popcorn sloshed over the three as Randy jumped. A zombie had just appeared on screen and ripped the guts out of a guy. The group on screen then raced out of the shop and the guys still looked terrified as another zombie chased down one of the younger people in the group. Jake quickly curled up and placed his hands over his eyes, horrified.

"Schnasty!" Randy yelled as a kid was turned into a zombie. He had one eye tightly closed and was slowly closing the other.

"I don't know what that means but I agree!" Adrien yelled, biting his lip harshly.

"Please don't tell me what's happening." Jake muttered as another on screen zombie bit a kid.

"Why are we watching this again?" Randy asked.

"It was your idea, pyjama kid!" Jake yelled.

"Oh, yeah." Randy said. "Well, I take it back...let's just watch a comedy."

"We can't stop watching it now...what if it ends happily?" Adrien asked. Jake and Randy gave Adrien sceptical expressions but shrugged and kept watching, each wearing incredibly nervous expressions. A quiet moment then occurred in the movie and the three breathed heavily watching intensely in anticipation before a bright white light blinded them all.

"Ah!" They screamed loudly and rose from the couch. Danny couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the group.

"Aw I'm missing movie night?" He asked. The group growled as the light faded revealing Danny standing cockily in front of the TV screen in his ghost form.

"Seriously Caspar! You give me a heart attack, you're paying my hospital bills!" Randy yelled before shaking the popcorn off his head. Danny smirked at him.

"Noted." He said.

"Danny!" Adrien yelled.

"Yes, kitty?" He said.

"Dude, seriously...you're killing us with the teleporting." Jake said. "Literally killing us...just look at pyjamas over here." Randy had clutched his chest and was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine." He said between breaths. Danny smirked.

"Sorry." He said, not remotely meaning it. He then reappeared in his human form with his big blue eyes and raven hair. "Now..." He said before collapsing on the couch and looking at the screen. His eyes widened fearfully. "What are we watching?" He asked nervously. The guys smirked at him then glanced at each other mischievously. Adrien then subtly turned up the volume and Jake handed Danny a huge open top glass of soda which he accepted. Danny smiled at him in thanks then stared at the screen. A zombie then appeared standing straight in front of the camera and Danny jumped out of his skin before the glass he was holding erupted in a pile of sparkly liquid onto his lap. The guys laughed hysterically as Danny scowled.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Adrien said.

"And fizzy." Randy finished.


	17. Ninja Rescue!

**Ninja Rescue!**

**Wanted the guys to go on a rescue mission. **

**Didn't want it to be too serious and scary so it's Randy who's gonna get nabbed.**

**I figured villains who'd kidnap Jake, Adrien and especially Danny would be a lot smarter and eviller than Mcfist and the story would get a touch dark.**

**Howard knows nothing, he knows Randy's secret obviously but no one else's.**

**Danny can teleport. Danny's 17, Adrien and Randy are 16 and Jake's 15.**

**Anyways, I own nothing.**

**Onto the story.**

"Ninja ring! Ninja ring! Ninja ring!" Ninja yelled and threw three rapid rings at the GIANT snake robot currently encircling him. The rings virtually did nothing and Randy suddenly felt a touch claustrophobic as the robot constricted itself further. He bit his lip and decided he needed to get out of there.

His eyes caught sight of a pipe dangling just above him to the left. He smirked. "Ninja scarf snatch!" He yelled then threw his scarf up and pulled himself to the ceiling. He grinned as the snake robot scowled and snapped at him before he dropped himself outside the circular trap and began swatting at its teeth with his sword. "Come on slimey!" He yelled. "That all you got?" The robot grinned, causing Ninja to jolt.

"Not even close, ninja." Mcfist's voice and childish snigger came from the right causing Ninja's eyes to widen massively.

"Mcfist." He growled before the robot dived at him with his sharp, metallic teeth. "Ninja dodge!" He yelled speedily and narrowly avoiding almost all of them.

Unfortunately, one tooth caught his Left arm and ripped a tear in the suit as well as his skin. He cringed then gripped his arm harshly before growling at his attacker. "Ooh you're SO dead, slime..." He began before a wave of dizziness corrupted his mind and his vision began to go. "What did you..." He began then collapsed to the floor. His sword falling out of his grip.

"Hey, anyone heard from pyjamas today? He was supposed to meet me at flubbusters an hour ago." Danny asked through the Fenton phones.

"Ooh Pyjamas and Caspar going on a date, I see." Adrien's voice rang through. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious, guys. I'm worried." Danny said.

"I haven't seen him since he helped fight off that Akuma last week." Jake admitted.

"I saw him a couple days ago but I haven't heard from him since then...which is odd." Adrien added. Danny bit his lip. "You don't think something's happened, do you Cas?"

"I don't know but I've never known RANDY to be uncontactable." He said. "It's not like him at all."

"Yeah, he usually messages me with his grave puncher scores...like hourly." Jake scoffed.

"Okay, guys...I might be being paranoid here but would you guys mind coming here? I'm pretty sure he's okay but I just...I wanna be cautious." Danny said. Adrien scoffed.

"Mind giving me a lift then, Cas?" He asked. Danny smirked.

"Of course." He said. "Want one too, Scales?"

"Nah, Dawg...I'll just fly down. Meet you at Flubbusters." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." Danny said. "Heading to yours in a sec, blondie...you ready?" Adrien scoffed.

"As I'll ever be, buddy." He said. Danny smiled then raced into the alley behind flubbusters. "I'm goin' ghost." He said before allowing white light rings to cross over him. His loose clothes quickly became a tight jumpsuit; his black hair became a bright, sparkling white and his sky eyes quickly became a toxic, neon green. He smirked then closed his eyes and focused on Adrien's room in his mind then vanished in a puff of bright white light.

Adrien sat at his desk, oddly wearing a pair of sunglasses along with his usual clothes. Plagg floated beside him with folded arms, looking as cynical as ever. A bright white light then appeared causing Adrien to smirk as Plagg shied away from it. The light then faded to reveal Danny Phantom wearing a confused scowl. "Told you the glasses were nessecery, you okay buddy?" Adrien said then asked his kwarmi.

"My eyes! My eyes!" The kwarmi yelled dramatically.

"Sorry Plagg." Danny said before biting his lip and walking over to the pair. Adrien speedily took off his sunglasses and tossed some cheese in Plagg's direction. The tiny cat grinned and leapt for it. Danny and Adrien grinned in return, knowing that he was okay. "Alright, we ready to go?" Adrien smirked.

"Yep, did you find Howard?" Adrien asked. "I mean if you're worried...he probably is too."

"True but I was only waiting for Randy...he's probably at the game hole...we can swing by and get him." Danny said. Adrien nodded firmly before standing.

"Plagg, finish up that cheese...we gotta go." He said with a wink. Plagg grumbled before flying into Adrien's shirt once again. "Let's go find our friend, Cas." Danny smiled then gripped Adrien's shoulder. A white light speedily engulfed them and the pair appeared back in the alley outside flubbusters. Danny quickly detransformed and the pair headed to the game hole.

Howard was furiously playing grave puncher...and losing...bad...coz he kept angrily clenching his teeth and glaring at his phone. "Cunningham...where are you?" He muttered.

"We were wondering the same thing." Danny's voice came from behind him. Howard jolted and turned to face the teen...or teens.

"Hey Howard." Adrien said with a smile.

"Hi, oh god...something bad's happened, hasn't it? Why else would you shoobs be here?" Howard asked. Danny smirked.

"We don't KNOW something bad's happened...we just haven't been able to talk to Pyjamas today and we're getting worried." Danny explained. "We thought we'd search for him."

"I'm helping." Howard speedily volunteered, causing the guys to blink in surprise. "Wait." He said before turning to Adrien. "You're French, right?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "How the juice did you get here so fast?" Danny bit his lip.

"He was at mine when we worked out that pyjamas had gone AWOL." He readily lied.

"Yeah, yeah I was." Adrien added. Howard looked suspicious but shook it off.

"Right, where do we start? The sooner we get Cunningham...the sooner I get my token on." He said. Adrien and Danny scoffed.

"Hang on, we need Jake first." Adrien said. Danny's eyes widened.

"Flubbusters it is then." He said. The trio then raced out of the gamehole and headed to flubbusters where a short kid with spiky black/green hair stood out front with a confused smirk on his face.

"Jake!" Danny yelled as the group approached him. Jake sighed relievedly and smiled at his friend.

"There you are, dawg! I was about ready to send out another search party." He said. Danny scoffed.

"Yeah sorry, we were collecting Howard from the game hole." He explained. Jake nodded in understanding and smiled at the ginger. He smiled back.

"Right, where do we start?" Jake asked.

"Howard, where was the last place you saw him?" Adrien asked. Howard suddenly pulled a perplexed expression.

"Uh...well there was this snake robot a couple days ago." Howard said.

"Go on...where was it?" Danny asked suddenly.

"In the warehouse at the edge of town." Howard answered.

"Alright...to the edge of town, we go." Adrien said and the group headed to the bus stop.

12 stops and 90 minutes later, the guys arrived at a large, dusty warehouse. The group blinked.

"Why would Mcfist set up a fight here?" Danny asked Howard. Howard scoffed.

"Cunningham and I were training." He explained. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Training?" He asked. Howard nodded. "Pyjama kid trains?"

"Course he does." Howard said. The guys cocked eyebrows at Howard.

"Anyways, where? And what's the last thing you remember?" Jake asked.

"Ninja was slicing up some targets in here when Viceroy and Mcfist flew over and dropped this GIANT shoobin snake thing through the roof. Ninja told me to go outside and see what was happening whilst he fought the snake...I heard a few crashes then saw Mcfist go in...then nothing. I walked into the warehouse and the snake and Cunningham was gone. I searched for a few hours then assumed he went home...couldn't find im so I thought he went to one of you guys...or his like superhero team got him somehow...I don't know." Howard said. The group jolted.

"Superhero team?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, he met these guys a while ago when we went outta town and they seem to show up every now and again and help him fight things...they seem pretty cool but I've never really gotten the chance to talk to them...they all disappear quite fast after battles...even Cunningham actually." Howard said with a shrug.

"You assumed they...what, took him?" Adrien asked. Howard shrugged.

"I don't know...they've done it before." Howard said. The guys cocked their eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, well because of the circumstances...can we assume that didn't happen?" Danny asked. Howard bit his lip and nodded. "So, Mcfist's got him." The group gasped. "Okay, calm down guys...at least we know where he is...we can get him."

"What? How?" Howard asked. Danny smirked.

"By getting in contact with a few superheroes." He said. Howard cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh...how?" He asked. Danny smirked then closed his eyes tightly before creating a duplicate. A white light erupted from the warehouse and Adrien and Jake smirked before Phantom floated over to them. Howard's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Phantom!" Howard yelled.

"Yep, nice to meet you Howard." He said with a smile.

"You too, now where the shoob is my friend?!" Howard yelled then turned to Danny. "And how the juice did you get him? Can you talk to him telepathically or something?"

"Yeah...uh...something like that." Fenton said with a nervous smile.

"Mcfist has your friend but we can get him back." Phantom said.

"You know where he is?" Howard asked.

"I have an idea." Phantom said. "Okay, everyone grab onto me...this will be quicker than the bus." He said with a wink. Adrien and Jake scoffed whilst Howard just looked perplexed. "Trust me." Howard sighed before the group, including Fenton, grabbed onto Phantom. Danny bit his lip in concentration, hoping he could maintain a duplicate and teleport at the same time...it was risky but it meant he could keep his secret and they'd get to Randy quicker. He sighed, took a deep breath before the group disappeared in a bright white light.

They appeared in a ball of light just outside Mcfist industries. Fenton immediately collapsed to the ground as Phantom disappeared in a small green light. The group gulped and turned to Howard before attempting to help their friend to his feet. "Danny, are you okay?" Adrien asked gently. Danny shook his head and gulped before turning to Howard.

"Yep, fine...you guys?" He asked. Howard shook his head speedily.

"We're fine, just dizzy." Jake said.

"Yeah, sorry...should've warned you." Danny said.

"Where's Phantom?" Howard asked in confusion.

"Uh...he...um..." Adrien stammered before Danny sighed and looked Howard directly in the eye.

"I'm Phantom." He said seriously. Howard cocked his eyebrow before laughing.

"Nice one, Fenton." He said. Danny smirked before glancing around, spotting the lack of people then allowing white light rings to form around him and spread over his body. Fenton's jeans and shirt speedily became a jumpsuit and Fenton's black hair and blue eyes speedily became white and green. Howard's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hi." He said with a nervous wave. Howard quickly poked him.

"Yep, you're Phantom. Why the juice didn't you tell me earlier? And who the hell was the warehouse guy?" Howard asked.

"Me." Danny said. "You see...I can...um..." He began then closed his eyes and called upon another duplicate. Howard jumped back in surprise as a second Phantom appeared before him. "I can duplicate." He then allowed the duplicate to dissipate. "And I didn't tell you because secret identities are SUPPOSED to be secret." Howard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure...it would've been easier if you just told me." Howard grumbled.

"True." Adrien agreed. "Okay, Howard." He said then turned to him. "You promise not to tell anyone about this?" Howard scoffed then rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Cunningham." He stated.

"Does that mean that you won't tell anyone?" Danny asked.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, you shoobs!" Howard yelled. Adrien smirked.

"Okay, that's good enough for me." He said. "Plagg, claws out."

A green light speedily swirled around Adrien and Chat Noir suddenly stood before the group. "Whoa! What the juice?!" Howard yelled. "YOU'RE Chat Noir?!" Adrien smirked and nodded.

"Sure looks like it." He said.

"Okay, one last thing then we can get Ninja, right?" Jake asked. The group nodded to him. "Gramps is REALLY gonna kill me. Dragon up." Flames engulfed the kid and the American Dragon stood before the group. Howard's eyes quadrupled in size.

"You're a honkin dragon?!" Howard yelled.

"Yep." Dragon said. "Now lets go get pyjamas." Danny and Adrien nodded to him. Jake then grabbed Howard while Danny grabbed Adrien and the quartet flew onto the roof.

Howard scrambled out of Dragon's grip and stared at the group with wide eyes.

"You alright, Howard?" Danny asked.

"I..uh...yeah, fine." He stammered. "This is just..."

"A lot?" Adrien asked. Howard cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No duh. Kitty." He said. Danny smirked.

"How we doing this, Phantom?" Howard asked then walked forwards firmly.

"Well, Phantom and Ninja are usually our infiltration experts but I guess he's on his own today." Chat said.

"Oh no, I'm not kitty." Phantom said with a smirk. Chat's smirk dropped.

"Dude, I'm not good at being sneaky." Chat said.

"Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be. This is a two sneaky person plan." Phantom said. Chat sighed.

"Alright, what's the plan?" He asked. Danny smirked then turned to Howard and Dragon.

"You two are gonna have to draw the guards away whilst me and Chat sneak in and retrieve Ninja." Phantom said.

"Distraction." Howard said with a grin.

"Yeah, pretty sure we can do that." Dragon said then grabbed Howard again.

"Just wait a minute when you get down. I'll go invisible and check the guards are gone before Chat and I head in and track down Randy." Danny said. Dragon nodded then flew Howard and himself to the ground before detransforming. Howard gaped then shook his head.

"Later. I'll explain later, promise." Jake said. Howard smirked.

"Right...now let's distract some apes." He said before the pair wandered into the building. "Hey monkeys!" He yelled. The robo apes all turned to see Howard and Jake in the doorway.

"We are not monkeys. We are apes." The one guarding the doorway called. Jake smirked then began walking towards the larger group of robots.

"What's the plan, dragon man?" Howard asked through gritted teeth. Jake bit his lip then caught glimpse of a hatch on one of the robots...before smirking.

"Claw of the dragon." He called. Howard blinked as Jake's right hand became a dragon claw. Jake then scratched off one of the robo-ape's back panels then used his other hand and pulled it to ape mode before shoving the panel back on.

The robo ape began going crazy.

"Kevin." One ape said. "Kevin, what are you doing?" 'Kevin' simply growled then ripped off the ape's head before punching several in the chest. The group of apes suddenly tripled in size and Jake smirked at Howard before the pair raced out of the building.

Danny heard several metallic crashing sounds before he decided that scoping the building invisibly was pointless. "Ready, chat?" He asked with a smirk.

"As I'll every be, Caspar." Chat said. Danny grinned then grabbed his friend; turned them both invisible and flew them through the grate into the building.

They landed on the floor of an empty hallway gently.

"I'm not telling you anything Mcfist." Ninja snarled through his mask.

"Tell us what we want to know or we'll remove your mask, simple." Viceroy said with a smug grin. Ninja jolted before his eyebrows lowered.

"You wouldn't do that." He challenged.

"Oh and why wouldn't we?" Mcfist asked with an oddly happy tone. Ninja smirked.

"Coz I've been here for two days and you haven't yet." Ninja said smugly. Mcfist scowled in confusion.

"That's a good point, Viceroy...why haven't we taken the mask?" Mcfist asked.

"We've tried." Viceroy stated. "It..." He walked towards the Ninja and began tugging at the material...nothing changed, Randy still remained the masked ninja...who was now smirking smugly. "Won't come off...how are you doing that?" Ninja shrugged, well as much as you can when your arms are chained above your head.

"I'm not, it's the mask." He explained. "Regardless, you'll never know who I am...and I ain't telling you anything so you might as well let me go." Mcfist and Viceroy glanced at each other then scowled in confusion at the ninja.

"He has a good point, Viceroy." Mcfist said. Viceroy blinked in surprise.

"But sir, this is the ninja! You've been after him for a year now..." Viceroy countered. Ninja smirked.

"True." Mcfist said. "We could just destroy him here." Ninja's smirk fell.

"Great idea, sir." Viceroy said whilst rolling his eyes. The pair then picked up large, metallic weapons off the floor and aimed them at the ninja.

"No. No. No. You don't have to do this." Ninja said whilst squirming.

"Oh, but we do." Mcfist growled. "On three." He said before turning and smirking at Viceroy.

"One." Viceroy said.

"Two, three." Mcfist said rapidly and the pair fired their large guns directly at the Ninja. Two balls of fire flew directly at Ninja's mid section and his head. Ninja screamed and cowered, again as much as he could when he was chained to a vertical table. He took in a large amount of breath before harshly shutting his eyes.

The blasts struck. Ninja screamed.

He felt nothing. No heat. No searing pain. He just felt fear like this moment was replaying in his mind.

It took several minutes for Ninja to realise that he SHOULD'VE felt something.

"What the juice?!" Mcfist yelled as the two fireballs came flying back towards him and Viceroy. They ducked and narrowly avoided them and were now staring at the Ninja. "What was...how did..."

"That wasn't him." Chat Noir said and suddenly appeared between the evil duo and the Ninja. Phantom by his side with his hand on his shoulder.

"That was us." Danny added. "And this is what you get for messing with our friend." Danny then growled and flew top speed towards the two men with his fists out in front of himself. Chat smirked then turned to Ninja with a worried glint in his eye.

"Ninja, it's okay. It's us." He said kindly. Ninja gasped then opened his eyes widely as Chat began using his claws to release the cuffs on his feet.

"Kitty! Oh thank cheese!" Ninja yelled. Chat smirked before releasing the final cuff. Ninja fell to his knees on the floor then thrust himself to his feet before diving on Chat and giving him a hug. Chat blinked in surprise but leaned into it before pulling away.

"We'd better help Phantom." Chat said. Ninja grinned.

"Oh, my pleasure." He said deviously then raced into the fight with Danny. Chat smirked and raced after him.

Viceroy kept firing at Danny. Danny didn't even need to think. He just put up ghost shield after ghost shield after ghost shield. His instincts doing most of the work. Viceroy kept awkwardly and narrowly avoiding blasts before his gun ran out of ammo and he awkwardly laughed before racing out the room. Danny smirked then turned to Mcfist with an angry glint in his eye. "You'll pay for taking my friend, mustache man." He said seriously. Mcfist jolted nervously then smiled awkwardly.

"Your friend, I didn't take your friend." He said then pointed to Chat and Ninja. "See? He's fine, he's free...no harm done." Phantom cocked an eyebrow at the man then channelled his ice powers and froze his feet to the floor.

"Ooooh cold!" Mcfist yelled.

"Yeah, it's ice, ya moron." Danny said. Ninja suddenly dived on him and gave him a hug. Danny smirked and hugged him back. "Hey, good to see ya pyjamas, you okay?" Ninja grinned then pulled out of the hug.

"Better now." He said relievedly. "Should we get out of here?" Chat and Phantom nodded happily before the trio began walking to the door.

"Wait! You can't just leave me like this!" Mcfist yelled desperately.

"And why can't we? You left me chained up for two days! It's your turn, Mcfist. See how it feels." Ninja said then walked through and slammed the door.

Howard and Jake stood waiting just outside the main door to Mcfist industries, each biting their lips nervously whilst looking over the carnage of robo apes caused by 'Kevin' who was now sat in a corner scratching himself. "Whoa, what the juice happened here?!" Ninja suddenly yelled. Wide grins quickly split Howard and Jake's faces and the pair ran back into the building before diving on and hugging the ninja, who smirked and hugged them back. "Miss me?" He asked cockily. The pair scoffed and pulled out of the hug.

"What the juice are you playing at ninja?!" Howard yelled. Ninja smirked.

"Well, excuse me for getting kidnapped." He said. Howard blinked.

"Okay you're excused." He said. Ninja scoffed.

"Let's get out of here guys." He said. The group nodded in agreement before they all, including Howard, compiled themselves in an alley. Ninja glanced at Howard before pulling off his mask and revealing a mass of curly, unruly purple hair. "Uh...guys...Howard's still here you know." Howard folded his arms with a cocky look on his face.

"What's your point, Cunningham?" He asked.

"Uh...nothing." Randy said nervously. Adrien, Danny and Jake then detransformed and stood as their normal selfs once more. Randy gaped at Howard's lack of shock before he turned to the guys. "You TOLD him?" He asked in amazement. The group smirked and nodded.

"We figured it'd be easier." Danny admitted.

"Plus he's your best friend...we figured he was trustworthy." Adrien added with a wink aimed at Howard.

"Course I'm trustworthy." Howard said. The group scoffed. "Now who's buying me lunch?"


	18. You two know each other!

**You two know each other?!**

**Origin of MY secret trio so Randy, Danny and Adrien. (Not that I don't like Jake) But this is how the three came together. Chat and Ninja have met. Randy and Adrien. Adrien and Danny. Randy and Danny. Chat and Phantom. Ninja and Phantom...they just need to come together now. Jake will get his meetings soon but I have plans...so just wait. ;)**

**I own nothing.**

Danny Phantom was thrown off his feet the second he floated into the air. A pulse of pink energy thrust him over and he fell to the sidewalk with a heavy SMACK! His back screamed in agony before he forced himself to sit up.

"Danny!" Sam's voice yelled across the street as heavy stomps came nearer and nearer. He gasped as Sam's arm snaked behind his back and thrust him back to his feet.

"I'm fine, Sam." Danny said with a light smile. Sam scowled then removed her arm.

"Don't give me that crap, Fenton." She muttered. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Okay, fine...my back hurts, happy?" He sighed. Sam scoffed.

"A little. Now what's the plan?" She asked. Danny smirked. The pair then stared up at their enemy.

Vlad...or rather 40 different Plasmiuses floated above them, each grinning evilly whilst glaring at the power plant. Vlad planned to destroy the power grid and throw Amity into the dark ages as a way to promote his image as Mayor but he failed to take the town's safeguarding into account meaning that turning off the power, meant turning off any form of shield his parents owned and since the ghost portal was on ecto-power...anyone could come through without so much as a door to stop them. The Fentons had put a shield defence on the portal months ago and a light ghost shield on the town...not enough to prevent ghosts coming out or entering but enough to slow them. It took Tucker weeks to find a way to make Danny immune to the effects but he was now fine with the light ecto shielded atmosphere. The only reason his parents had put it up was because the ecto exodis alarm had gone off warning an invasion...which Danny knew Plasmius was behind. So basically, Vlad needed defeating for multiple reasons today and he wasn't making it easy.

"Destroy as many clones as you can." Danny said. "I'm going after the real thing." Sam nodded firmly then repeatedly shot her Fenton blaster at the Vlad cluster killing multiple clones quickly.

Danny zoomed off and into the power plant and landed gently on his feet before the real Plasmius.

"Ah, Daniel." Vlad's cocky voice came and Vlad in human form, turned around and grinned smugly at him. Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Give it up, Plasmius. We're not letting you take out the power." Danny said.

"Forgive me but I do not require your permission to turn off the power in MY town." Vlad snapped.

"This is NOT your town, Plasmius. That election was rigged and all the citizens hate you, remember?" Danny said with a cocked eyebrow. Vlad scowled.

"Being the ruler doesn't often make one liked, little badger." Vlad said.

"Little badger?!" A new, accented voice came from Danny's right and Danny jolted before turning to spot Chat Noir with a huge grin on his face waltzing over to his side. Danny couldn't help but grin at his friend. "Oh I'm SO remembering that one."

"What you doing here, kitty?" Danny asked.

"Oh was in the neighbourhood...found your girlfriend outside...she said you were doing something reckless in the power station...and well, I just had to see that." He responded with a wink as Danny rolled his eyes. "Now who's the lawyer?" Adrien asked as he raised his chin up to Vlad. Danny scoffed as Vlad scowled.

"Oh, sorry...where are my manners?" Vlad said. "Vlad Masters...and you are of course the miraculous hero, Chat Noir...though I was not aware you were friends with my young ward over here." He then gestured to Danny.

"Okay two things...one...not your ward. Whatever that is." He said to Vlad. "And two...Sam is NOT my girlfriend." Adrien scoffed.

"Sure, Phantom...whatever you say." Adrien said. "Now we taking down this guy or what?"

"Why would you take me down? I'm just a humble mayor...admiring the technological proess of my town." Vlad said. Adrien blinked.

"Yeah...sorry, sir...the whole 'innocent' act isn't working for me...might wanna try something else...maybe when there's not a million blue, red eyed evil versions of you outside." Adrien said. Vlad jolted as Danny smirked proudly and crossed his arms. Vlad lowered his eyebrows and scowled before black rings formed around his waist and spread turning him into his vampiric, evil self. He glared at Chat Noir.

"Whoa...you're a vampire?!" Another voice came from behind Danny, who scoffed in amusement before the Ninja of Norrisville propelled himself down from the ceiling with his scarf to land safely on the ground.

"Ninja?!" Chat yelled.

"Chat?!" Ninja yelled. Danny blinked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Danny asked, looking back between the two. They both nodded.

"You know HIM?" Chat asked Danny whilst gesturing to the Ninja. Danny smirked and nodded. Chat smirked. "Huh, small world." Danny scoffed.

"I'll say." Danny said.

"Now, are we killing a vampire? Coz this guy's giving me the creeps." Randy said. Danny smirked.

"Let's go, guys." He said.

Vlad put up a fight, let's be fair but against...Chat's cataclysm; Ninja's cold balls and Danny...yeah, he had no shot. The guy was knocked unconscious and Sam raced into the factory before anyone could say or even think the word 'twilight.'

"Danny...are you...whoa..." Sam's eyes widened as she stared at the three heroes stood over the unconscious halfa.

"Hey Sam, yeah I'm fine...I'd...uh...like you to meet a friend of mine." Danny said then gestured to Randy. "This is the ninja of Norrisville. Ninja, this is Sam." Ninja smiled under his mask then cleared his throat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sam." He said in a put on deep voice which made Danny smirk.

"And you're already met the mongrel over there." Danny said gesturing to Chat. Sam smirked as Adrien gripped his chest in fake offense.

"Hey! I am not a mongrel, Caspar." Chat said.

"Sorry, whiskers...didn't mean to offend you." Danny said with a smirk. Chat rolled his eyes. "Now what are you guys doing in Amity?" Ninja and Chat shrugged.

"Just out on a...uh..." He began then glanced at Sam, who rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Adrien...I know who you are." Sam said. Adrien's eyes widened before his ring beeped, signifying 1 minute before changing back. He sighed.

"Claws in." He muttered then his transformation disappeared leaving a confused model and a tired, little black cat behind, staring at Sam. "How'd you know?"

"You weren't exactly subtle the last time you were in town." Sam explained with a smirk. Adrien rolled his eyes as Danny scoffed.

"Anyways, my dad's here for a show and he dragged me out...I'm actually here for a couple weeks." Adrien said whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Danny's eyes widened and a grin leapt onto his face.

"Awesome!" He yelled. Adrien smirked. "Now what about you, Pyjamas?" Danny asked, turning to Randy who shrugged.

"School trip...out for a week..." Randy explained.

"School trip? How old are you?" Sam asked curiously. The Ninja stumbled back slightly as Adrien and Danny crossed their arms with cocky grins on their faces.

"Uh...800 years old?" Randy said awkwardly.

"Then why are you in school?" Sam scrutinised.

"Because I..." Randy began.

"Because he's a freshman." Adrien said.

"Cat man!" Randy yelled.

"What?! She was gonna find out...it's only fair." Adrien said with a shrug. Randy sighed then ripped the mask off his face, revealing scruffed up purple hair and an awkward grin along with his usual hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Sam blinked in surprise.

"Huh, you really are a freshman." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked.

"Just that you're...young." She said.

"Hey, I was fourteen when I started doing this." Danny said then gestured to himself.

"Yeah, so was I." Adrien said. Sam shrugged.

"I didn't say it was unusual." She said. Adrien and Danny rolled their eyes.

"Now..." Danny began then closed his eyes before white light rings spread over him and changed him back into his human self with his light blue eyes, dark hair and jeans and t shirt.

"Wait, Danny...these guys KNOW your secret?" Sam asked in shock. Danny nodded.

"I know theirs, they know mine...it seemed fair." Danny said with a shrug. "Now, who's up for nasty burger?"


	19. The Phantom Truth

**The Phantom Truth**

**I thought this idea was cute.**

**Phantom planet doesn't happen at all in this universe, just so you're aware.**

**Danny has had his powers for 3 years and still hasn't told his parents coz he's scared.**

**I thought the guys could have a nice relationship with the Fentons. (Especially Adrien with Maddie...coz well I just felt he deserved some form of mother-y figure that wasn't basically a human robot like Nathalie. Actually Adrien with Jack too, since he doesn't have much of a father either.)**

**Anyways, the guys (+ Jazz, Sam, Tuck) think Danny's parents deserve to know and start encouraging him to tell them...**

**Oh Jazz, Sam and Tucker know about the guys. Sam and Jazz have known from the beginning, Tucker found out about the others on a road trip they took...to somewhere...**

**That's it.**

**I own nothing.**

**The Phantom Truth.**

"Danny." My sister sighed whilst giving me an oddly pleading look. I rolled my eyes at her.

"They deserve to know." She argued. I bit my lip.

"Danny, they're good people...they'll understand." Adrien tabbed on. Me, Adrien, Sam, Tucker, Jake, Jazz and Randy were currently scrunched up on the couch in my living room. The group had come down to 'visit' but I was beginning to suspect this more of an 'intervention.' They all nodded vigorously in my direction.

"Guys, we've talked about this." I sighed then stood before running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, three years ago." Jake stated.

"That's a LONG time, buddy." Randy said.

"Danny, okay...this is for your own good. Our parents weapons have been getting more and more dangerous and they're even more determined now than they were three years ago to capture you...if you keep hiding this, they'll capture you and find out the hard way." Jazz said with a bit lip.

"I've gotten a lot faster, Jazz. They wouldn't be able to catch me." I said with a smirk. Randy and Jake rolled their eyes.

"On the off chance, they do...wouldn't it be better for you to be able to explain this in your own terms, in your own way?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're your parents, Danny. Don't they deserve the benefit of the doubt?" Tucker asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"They've been hunting me since I was fourteen. They think all ghosts are mindless, evil, emotionless balls of ectoplasm bent on the destruction of the human race..." I began then sat back and sighed. "I mean I know I'm not obviously but getting them to see past that mindset isn't going to be easy. What if I tell them and they just shoot me outright? Without hearing me out?" Jake, Randy and Adrien glanced at each other then turned to me with smirks on their faces which made me nervous.

"We'll stay with you." Randy began.

"Ya know...some superpowered back up?" Adrien tabbed on with a smirk. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Am I really gonna do this?" I sighed quietly to myself as I felt my heart rate build up. Sam and Jazz quickly rushed to my sides and took my hands gently. I smiled lightly at them.

"Danny, they love you." Sam said. "They'll listen."

"Trust us." Jazz added on. I sighed then stood firmly, forcing out a long slow breath and releasing my

girlfriend's and sister's hands.

"Okay. You guys coming?" I asked the entire group. They all smiled and nodded as I led the way to the basement. I walked slowly down the stairs and stopped just before the bottom before looking over the messy basement lab. My parents stood in the centre, each holding some form of ghost weapon which made me gulp. "Uh, mum? Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" My parents jumped then turned to me with wide smiles on their faces.

"Of course sweety!" My mum said kindly.

"Of course, Dann-O! Come on in!" My dad yelled. I gulped then turned to see Adrien, Randy, Jake, Sam and Jazz all smiling at me kindly. Adrien wafted his hand to me and mouthed the word 'breathe' which made me smirk. He then smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I then breathed out harshly and walked the rest of the stairs to face my jumpsuit clad parents who had thankfully dropped their weapons.

My dad's hulking figure did nothing to help my unease. The wide, childish grin made me feel like I was talking to a mad scientist who'd experimented with some sort of size enhancing drug. My mum smiled at me serenely then dropped her goggles and hood to reveal her perfectly styled hair. There was concern in her eyes.

"Is everything okay, sweety?"

"Yeah...you...just...uh...you guys might wanna sit down." I said. My parents glanced at each other before shrugging and sitting on some stools dotted around the lab. They each then looked at me expectantly. I turned to see that the group were now stood on the stairs watching us. I smirked then turned back to my parents, who seemed too worried about me to notice the quintet gracing the steps.

"Okay, this is gonna sound weird and unbelievable and probably slightly scary but I need you to just listen to me, okay? And trust me. No matter what you hear or what I say, I'm still me. Plain old Danny Fenton who wants to be an astronaut and falls over everytime he runs up the stairs too fast. Okay?" I began. My parents gulped and nodded to me.

"Sweety, did something happen? Are you okay?" Mum asked. I smiled lightly.

"I'm fine, mum. Better than fine actually." I said. She smiled at me awkwardly. "Now...okay, I suppose I should start at the beginning. Do you guys remember that 'accident' I got in in the portal freshman year?" I asked. My parents cocked their eyebrows and nodded. My dad's grin sunk and he now wore a freshly confused expression with lowered eyebrows and a slightly open mouth. Neither said anything so I kept going. Well I gulped then kept going. "It did more than just shock me."

"What do you mean, sweety?" My mum asked nervously. I gulped then took a deep breath.

"Okay, the portal...kinda...killed me." I said. My parents eyes widened at me and I quickly shook my hands out to them. "I'm not dead. Well...uh...not fully anyway."

"Danny, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?" My mum asked seriously. I gulped again.

"I...uh...okay...the portal struck me and the electricity destroyed half my DNA. The energy from the portal saved me and combined with the empty bonds and I...um...well I passed out..." I shakily explained then closed my eyes. "I then woke up...okay, before I do this...PLEASE don't shoot me. I swear it's still me." I didn't open my eyes to see their reaction before I allowed white light rings to appear across my waist. They then spread over me and I physically felt colder, lighter, stronger, more confident...I felt like Phantom. I gulped then opened my eyes. "I...uh..."

"Phantom!" My dad suddenly exclaimed then jumped from his stool. Mum quickly gripped his wrist and he breathed out harshly then stared at me before wandering closer. "Danny?" He asked in shock. I smiled lightly then waved awkwardly to him.

"Hi dad." I said. His jaw dropped before he wrapped his massive arms around me and drew me in for a bear hug. I was surprised but leaned into it. I looked over to see my mum staring and tearing up slightly. She caught my eye then dived into the hug too which made me smile.

"Alright, I'm getting in on this." Randy suddenly said then raced down the stairs before diving into the hug too. My friends all smiled and followed and a huge group then occurred and before you ask, I did not cry...it was just a...nice moment. Fine, I cried. I was relieved and happy, sue me.

The hug ended moments later and Adrien tapped my shoulder gently with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"I'm proud of you, Caspar." Adrien said.

"Thanks Blondie." I said with a smirk. Adrien scoffed then joined the rest of the group behind my parents.

"So you're Phantom?" My mum then asked in shock. I smirked.

"Yep." I said with a bit lip.

"All this time?" She asked. I bit my lip again.

"Yeah...I...uh...I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." I said then took my gaze away from them. "I was just scared." I sighed. My parents gasped then raced over and kneeled in front of me, looking me in the eye. I forced myself to look at them.

"Scared of us?" My mum asked. I gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry. You guys have always been so hell bent on ghosts being evil and...I just...I thought you'd hate me or want to dissect me or something." I said then gulped. My parents eyes widened.

"We wouldn't have done that if we knew it was you, son." Jack said firmly. I smiled.

"Deep down, I think I knew that but I am just a kid, ya know." I said. My parents smiled at me brightly.

"THAT's why the boooomerang targets you and all the ghost detectors!" My mum suddenly gasped then stared at me before standing up slowly and looking me directly in the eye. To my surprise, a kind smile appeared on her face and she brushed my cheek with her hand. "How didn't we see it before?" She breathed. I smirked then took my mum's hand.

"You probably didn't want to." I said with a smile. My mum gave me a sad smile then turned to the group behind her.

"So you all knew?" She suddenly asked them with her hands on her hips. The group gulped and nodded. "How long?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well...uh...me and Tuck were there when Danny went in the portal." Sam explained quickly.

"I...um...I caught Danny during the whole spectra incident his freshman year." Jazz explained. I scoffed.

"Yeah then you didn't tell me you knew for like 6 months." I stated with a smirk at Jazz. She blushed slightly.

"I wanted you to tell me." She said then shrugged. "It only seemed fair." I smiled at her.

"Um...I caught Danny un-ghosting in an alley when he was in Norrisville." Randy said.

"More like you stalked me into an alley." I scoffed. Randy rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Uh..Phantom kind of got knocked unconscious in front of me and that's how I found out." Jake explained.

"And I worked it out when I first came to town." Adrien finished with a proud smirk. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Okay, right." Mum said then turned back to me. "Danny, I'm so sorry." She suddenly said which made me heart jump.

"Me too, son." My dad said, his voice tense with emotion. I stared at them.

"Sorry...for what?" I asked.

"For hunting you and shooting at you...for not believing you." Mum said. "We're sorry you were scared to tell us." I bit my lip then grabbed my mum and dad's hand. Each of them looked me in the eye with nervous expressions on their faces. I simply smiled at them.

"Hey, I'm not mad about that. I get it, you've got nothing to be sorry for." I said sincerely. My parents blinked in surprise then smiled at me lightly. My dad then stood and placed a firm hand on my shoulder before grinning at me widely which instantly put me unease.

"Ooh we're gonna have some great hunts now, son!" He yelled. I smirked.

"Anytime, dad." I said with a wink. I then turned back to mum who instantly wrapped me in a hug which I leaned into.

"I'm very proud of you, sweety." She said. A tear then escaped my eye and I smiled.

"Thank you, mum." I said quietly.

"Ooh another group hug?" Randy then stated cheekily. I smirked before my dad piled on, followed by Randy, Sam, Tucker, Sam, Adrien and Jake.

A few hours later, the large group of us were sat back on the couch. My parents still in the lab, fixing weapons so they no longer registered Phantom as a threat.

"Well that went a lot better than I thought it would." I stated with a smirk. The group smiled at me as I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Feeling an odd sense of wholeness I hadn't felt before.

I glanced around the room and see everybody just smiling; eating; drinking; talking absolute nonsense to each other and it suddenly occurred to me that I was incredibly lucky.

My eyes then closed and I comfortably fell asleep on the couch. Conquering fears takes a lot of energy, ya know?


	20. Quartet Falls

**Quartet Falls**

** Crossover with Gravity Falls and the guys.**

**Got back into gravity falls.**

**Thought this would be fun.**

**I own nothing. **

**Remember, reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy gold! Bye!**

**(Bill probably won't be included but I love that quote)**

**Danny's 16, Randy and Adrien are 15, Jake's 14. The guys have been quartet-ing for 9 months.**

**Oh! Tucker knows Adrien is Chat Noir. (He worked it out when they first came to town.) He doesn't know about Jake or Randy though.**

"Danny! Will you cool it with the gas, dawg?! I feel like I'm being sucked out the back window!" Jake exclaimed from the back seat. Danny smirked then pulled his foot up from the gas pedal slightly. Jake, Adrien and Randy breathed sighs of relief whilst Tucker and Danny smirked from the front seat.

"How are you two so calm?!" Randy yelled. "You were literally just driving at the speed of light!" Danny scoffed.

"It's nothing compared to my dad's driving." Danny said. Tucker smirked.

"I can adhere to that, buddy." He agreed. Danny smirked.

"Remind me never to get in a car driven by your dad." Adrien breathed.

"Sure." Danny said.

"Where are we even going, Danny dawg?" Jake asked. The quartet had talked about taking a drive since Danny got his license last week. They weren't planning on going today, Danny just jumped into the car...and everyone piled in. They weren't even sure Danny knew where they were heading. They'd been driving for a few hours and only Adrien had been observant enough to spot the 'Oregon' sign they passed.

"We're almost there, just relax." Danny said calmly.

"Easy for you to say, Caspar." Randy muttered. Danny smirked.

A sign then speedily passed the car. Adrien and Tucker glanced out the window. A wide grin spread onto Tucker's face while Adrien now wore a confused scowl.

"Gravity Falls?" The blonde asked.

"No!" Tucker yelled excitedly. Danny grinned in response and nodded. "We're in Gravity falls right now?!"

"That's what the sign said." Danny said.

"Sign? What sign?" Randy asked then glanced out the window. His eyes shot to the size of grapefruits as he spotted a tiny red, green and white thing on the ground. "Is that a..." He began before the little green thing pounced on a squirrel then rolled away into the forest. Randy quickly shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, what is this place? Coz I could've sworn I just saw a gnome tackle a squirrel." Jake blinked then glanced frantically out the window.

"What?" He asked.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls, folks." Tucker said with a grin. "You know how Amity's the most haunted town on the planet?" He asked. The guys nodded. "Well...this town is probably the weirdest town on the planet."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked sceptically. Tucker smirked.

"Wait and see guys." Danny said. "Got a feeling, we're gonna have some pretty weird adventures here." The guys all grinned as Danny pulled up and parked outside a small, thatch roofed cottage with a large sign on the top. It read:

"Mystery Hack?" Jake questioned sceptically.

"This is a tourist attraction, right?" Randy asked sceptically. "This is not bruce, bro."

"I'm just parking here, you shoobs!" Danny yelled causing Randy to smirk. The five then walked slowly out of the car before Danny glanced around looking for a parking metre. "Okay, I have NO clue where to pay for parking so we may have to enter the mystery hack..."

"Yes!" Tucker yelled and pounded the air. The guys all scoffed then walked into the cottage slowly.

"Welcome to the mystery shack!" A gruff voice suddenly greeted them and the group jolted up to look at an old man wearing a tight black suit; a red fez and an eyepatch. His ears were about the size of his head and he wore a falsely sweet smile aimed at them.

"Uh...is that eyepatch real?" Randy asked. Jake quickly elbowed him.

"What sorta question is that?" Jake muttered to his friend through gritted teeth.

"Everything here is real!" The old man claimed. "Now can I interest you in some merchandise or a once in a lifetime tour of this mystical establishment?" A scoff suddenly came from the teens' right and they turned to see a redheaded girl in a sheepskin hat; plaid green shirt and jeans rolling her eyes at the man. Danny pulled a bemused expression then walked over to her.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Wendy responded. "How can I help you?" She asked dryly. Danny scoffed.

"We just got here and I have two questions." Danny said. Wendy blinked in surprise at the teen.

"Well, shoot kid." Wendy said. Danny smirked.

"One, how do I pay for parking? And two, what mysteries are there to explore in this town?" Danny asked with a wink. A gasp suddenly came from Danny's right and a kid wearing an orange shirt; blue bodywarmer, shorts and a blue/white baseball cap with a pine tree on the front shuffled in speedily with a HUGE grin on his face.

"What did you just ask?" He asked happily. Danny smirked at the kid.

"What mysteries are there to explore in this town? My friends..." Danny said then gestured to Jake, Randy, Adrien and Tucker who were being forcibly shown merchandise off the shelves by Stan. "...and I have read about this place and just drove down and we're up for some exploring. Hi, I'm Danny, by the way." He finished with a smile then placed a hand out to the kid. Dipper speedily took it and shook it happily.

"Dipper." He said. "And that's my gruncle Stan." He pointed to the Fez guy. "And that's Wendy."

"Sup?" Wendy pointed at Danny causing him to smirk.

"Nice to meet you guys." Danny said then turned back to Dipper with a sceptical expression on his face. "You look...familiar." He said. Dipper scowled in confusion.

"Dude!" Tucker yelled then raced across to join Danny. "He's the kid that stopped that ghost from killing those rich people!" Dipper's eyes widened.

"Whoa, what? How do you know about that?" Dipper asked. Tucker smirked then speedily pulled up the article on his PDA and showed Dipper. Danny folded his arms proudly.

"Like I said...we read up on this town." He said. "This is Tucker, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Tucker said, nodding to the kid.

"Dipper and you too." Dipper said with a smile.

Adrien then speedily raced over, followed by Jake and Randy, all looking incredibly relieved to not be talking about Stan bobbleheads anymore. "Hi!" Randy yelled happily.

"Hi!" Dipper said with a smirk. Danny shook his head with a smile.

"Dipper, this is Randy, Jake and Adrien." Danny speedily introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys...so you're ALL up for a mystery hunt?" Dipper asked. The guys all grinned and nodded.

"Why? You know something?" Danny asked with a wink.

"Dude, he did catch a ghost." Tucker said with a nudge.

"I know." Danny said with a smirk. Dipper scoffed.

"Dipper! Look at Wa..." Mabel's shrill voice raced through the shack and she speedily ran in, cuddling Waddles tightly. The pig wore a bezazzled jumper but Mabel quickly dropped him in shock as she spotted the 5 guys in the shack. A wide grin spread onto her face and she waggled her eyebrows flirtily in Danny's direction.

Danny was suddenly uncomfortable as a 12 year old girl with braces and long brown hair flirtily waggled her eyebrows at him with a creepy grin on her face. She wore a light green jumper with a little glowing green ghost printed on the front along with a skirt, socks and slip on shoes. "Hi!" She yelled happily then raced over to him. "You're cute! I'm Mabel!"

"Danny." Danny said with a nervous laugh. "And thanks. Nice to meet you, Mabel." Mabel's grin got wider before she turned to Adrien and batted her eyelashes at him.

"You are also cute." She said. Adrien's eyes widened as Danny, Randy and Jake sniggered. "I'm Mabel!"

"Adrien, nice to...uh...meet you Mabel." The model responded nervously.

"He's a model, ya know." Jake said. Adrien then elbowed him speedily, only causing Jake to smirk.

"Really?!" Mabel yelled excitedly in Adrien's face. He simply sighed; rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Uh...yeah?" Adrien said.

"Oooh and he's French!" Mabel said excitedly. Danny sniggered further before Mabel caught sight of Jake, Randy and Tucker and she speedily spun her head around to each of them before she felt slightly dizzy. "Ah! Too many cute guys!" She exclaimed then raced out of the room. They all blinked at her back before turning to Dipper.

"Uh...that's Mabel, my sister." Dipper said nervously.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked. Dipper scoffed.

"Yeah, she...just...gets flustered sometimes. I'll just go check on her then I'll show you guys some mystery spots, if you want?" Dipper asked. The guys grinned.

"Sounds great, man!" Tucker yelled.

"You don't have to do that, Dipper." Danny said with a kind smile.

"No. No. I want to." Dipper responded with a smile. "I'll just be a sec...Mabel will probably want to come if that's okay? Soos too."

"Zeus?" Randy questioned sceptically.

"Soos." Dipper corrected with a smile.

"The more the merrier." Adrien said with a wink. Dipper grinned then raced out of the room.

"Well that was...unexpected." Randy said with a smile.

"Mabel! Are you okay?" Dipper speedily asked as he raced into their attic room. Mabel simply grinned and walked over to her brother before nodding enthusiastically.

"I'm great, bro bro!" Mabel yelled. "Did you see ALL the cute guys in the shack?!" Dipper smirked.

"I did and get this...they want to go on a mystery hunt with us." Dipper said. Mabel's eyes widened.

"What?!" She yelled excitedly.

"Now, I'm only letting you go...if you promise not to go all 'boy crazy' on me." Dipper said. Mabel sighed.

"But bro bro!" She yelled.

"Promise?" He asked. Mabel sighed again.

"Promise." She said glumly. Dipper grinned then raced to grab the journal from under his pillow and place it in his bodywarmer. The twins then raced back downstairs.

"I am Soos." A tall, big man in a question mark top with matching hat was looming over the group of teens with a light smile on his face.

"I am Danny." Danny responded speedily with a smile before shaking the big guy's hand. "And this is Randy." He then gestured to the purple haired guy. "And Adrien." He then pointed to the model. "Tucker." He pointed to the tech geek. "And Jake." He finally pointed to Jake. "It's nice to meet you, Soos." Soos grinned.

"You too, Dann-O." He said.

"Alright, who's ready for a mystery hunt?" Dipper asked with a smile as he walked back into the room. Stan rolled his eyes as the group grinned.

"If you're looking for mysteries...you may as well stay here." Stan said with a salesman grin. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Gruncle Stan, I've got a hunch that these aren't the sort of mysteries these guys are looking for." Dipper said while placing a hand on his gruncle's arm. Stan grumbled then slumped out of the room. Dipper then turned back to face the guys."Alright, you guys ready?" He asked. Everyone grinned and nodded to the kid.

"Yep, let's go." Wendy suddenly said and leapt over the desk. Everyone looked at her sceptically. She glanced around then shrugged. "Course, I'm coming." She said nonchalantly. Mabel grinned widely before the large group walked speedily out of the shack.

The large group found themselves in the middle of a dark forest. Dipper, Danny and Mabel at the front. Randy, Jake, Tucker and Adrien in the middle and Wendy and Soos at the back.

"Uh, Dipper...where exactly are we going?" Jake asked nervously. Dipper smirked then glanced in his journal before speedily racing off into the distance. Mabel hot on his trail. The group blinked before Danny smirked, shrugged and raced after them, followed by the rest of the group.

"There!" Dipper exclaimed then pointed off in the distance to a river.

"Uh, where?" Danny asked whilst sceptically looking off into the distance. Dipper sighed then pointed again before shoving the journal page into the halfa's face. Danny's eyes widened speedily as a smirk spread onto his face.

"What? What is it?" Adrien asked then walked forwards to look in the book. "Whoa! That's what we're looking for?!" He asked excitedly. Dipper grinned and nodded. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Hm...well there's a lot of us, maybe us dudes should split up?" Soos suggested with a shrug.

"Good idea, Soos." Dipper said. "Well there's nine of us so three pairs and a trio?" He said.

"I'll take the model!" Mabel quickly yelled then gripped Adrien's arm, causing the rest of the guys to smirk.

"Uh, sure." Adrien said nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll take the ghost hunter." Danny said whilst nudging Dipper. Dipper grinned and nodded in agreement. Tucker then paired with Wendy and Jake, Soos and Randy went off together. The four groups split off to the four corners of the forest. Dipper and Danny heading to the river and the rest heading through the trees.

"So, Dipper...what is that thing?" Danny asked, pointing to the journal. Dipper jolted slightly.

"Uh...it's my journal. It kind of has a lot of research about the mysteries of this town..." Dipper explained with a nervous smile.

"Cool, how mysterious is this town exactly?" Danny asked as the pair waded through branches and leaves. Dipper smirked.

"Very." He said. "I still don't know too much about it to be honest but I'm finding out new things everyday pretty much."

"What sort of creatures have you seen?" Danny asked.

"Can I ask you something quickly? I mean not that I'm not enjoying the..uh...interview." Dipper said. Danny scoffed then rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry, sure." Danny said.

"You seem very accepting of all this...I was just kind of wondering...why? I mean Stan seems to think me and Mabel just have overactive imaginations and tourists just think it's all lies usually...coz of the mystery shack and all." Dipper explained with a shrug. Danny smiled.

"Oh that's easy...it's coz of where I'm from. You see Dipper, I kinda grew up in the most haunted town in America...it makes the supernatural a touch more normal to me." Danny explained. Dipper stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Danny with a wide grin on his face.

"You're from Amity Park?!" He asked loudly. Danny's eyes widened before he slowly nodded. Dipper then laughed disbelievingly. "Awesome! Whoa! SO many questions!" Dipper yelled. Danny smirked then took the lead wading through the branches.

"Well shoot, kid...we got a while before we hit the river." Danny said. Dipper smirked.

"Have you seen a ghost?" Dipper asked. A knowing smirk appeared on Danny's face.

"I've seen quite a few ghosts...kinda comes with the terroritory." Danny said with a shrug.

"What kinds?" Dipper asked.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well...I heard the ghosts in Amity are corporal which is different to the one I dealt with." Dipper said with a shrug. "And that they have different abilities depending on their level of malicious intent and the conditions of their death." Danny blinked in surprise.

"How do you know this much about Amity?" He asked. Dipper bit his lip sheepishly.

"I kinda researched it a while ago...came across this website..." Dipper said. Danny groaned. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Was it by any chance?" Danny asked. Dipper's eyes widened.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Dipper asked.

"That's my parents' site. They're known ghost hunters." Danny said. Dipper's jaw dropped.

"You're...you...um...you're a Fenton?!" Dipper asked loudly. Danny turned and nodded slowly before continuing to walk the river path. "Is that why you look...familiar?" Danny smirked.

"I look familiar?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think...I've...uh...seen you on their website or something." Dipper said. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, probably...my parents do like dragging me and sister into their ghost related things." He said with a shrug.

"Cool!" Dipper yelled excitedly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said. The pair then stopped at the bank of the river and smirked. "Okay, where are we looking?"

"Dude, seriously?! What's with ALL these honkin gnomes?!" Randy yelled as he threw a few back with a large stick. The gnomes just continually growled and snarled at him.

"We need the leaf blower!" Soos speedily yelled and the guys stared at him momentarily before shaking their heads and returning to thwacking gnomes.

"Dude! They won't stop! We need to..." Jake began. Randy bit his lip before glancing at Soos. The gnomes then speedily leapt off him and began forming a tornado between Randy and Jake.

"Uh...what are they doing?" Randy asked.

"Dudes! We gotta run!" Soos yelled then raced into the clearing. Jake and Randy watched his back then smirked before staring at the giant gnome that had now formed.

"Well, that was oddly convenient." Randy said then pulled the mask from his jeans. "It's Ninja O'Clock." He said then thrust the mask on. Black and red fabric speedily snaked around him and the ninja stood before a ten foot gnome made out of little gnomes. Jake smirked at his friend before glancing around then allowing flames to engulf him.

"Dragon up." He said quickly then became the American Dragon, standing before a ten foot gnome.

"Whoa, dudes!" Soos' voice suddenly yelled and he raced back through the clearing, staring at the pair with wide eyes.

"Okay, we'll explain later. Fight now." Randy said. "Ninja charge!" He then raced toward the centre of the large gnome, dragon hot on his trail.

"Uh...Mabel, any chance you could...uh...let go of my arm?" Adrien asked nervously. Mabel shook her head strongly as the pair pushed through leaves and branches. Adrien sighed. "Okay, where will this thing be anyway?" He asked. Mabel smirked.

"It should be just off in the clearing. Dipper showed me it once." Mabel said with a proud smirk.

"Do you guys do this a lot then?" Adrien asked with a smirk. Mabel nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I hardly ever see bro bro without his nose in that journal of his." Mabel said with a fond smile.

"What is that thing?" Adrien asked. Mabel shrugged.

"Just this thing Dipper found in the forest...it tells him about all the mysteries here in town." Mabel said.

"Mysteries, huh?" Adrien asked with a smirk. Mabel grinned and nodded happily.

"We've seen TONNES of things!" Mabel yelled excitedly. "There was the gnomes and the live wax figures and the gremloblin."

"The grem what what?" Adrien asked in confusion.

"Oh...I took over the mystery shack once and told Dipper to find an actual exhibit for it so he came here and found the gremloblin which is this big hairy thing...like big foot...and when people looked into his eyes...they saw their worst fear...long story short...he drove a couple people insane before it escaped and played with a singing fish for hours before running back into the forest." Mabel explained. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at her then looked off into the clearing.

"Huh, interesting town." Adrien said with a smirk. Mabel scoffed.

"I'll...say..." Mabel said slowly before she screamed and backed away from Adrien slightly. Adrien closed his eyes tightly before turning and opening them widely to spot a GIANT hairy, muscly creature with bright yellow; pupil less eyes.

"Let me guess..." He began then pointed awkwardly at the creature. "...THAT's the gremlobin?" Mabel nodded fearfully before Adrien turned back to it with a smirk on his face. "Interesting."

"Adrien? We should get out of here." Mabel said quickly before gripping his arm once again. Adrien nodded before pushing Mabel further behind his back. "DON'T look in his eyes." Adrien gulped and nodded.

"I'll hold him back, Mabel, can you go get help?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien! You can't stay here alone with that thing!" Mabel yelled.

"Trust me." He said before turning to her slightly and winking. "I'll be fine just get to safety, okay?" Mabel melted after the wink but shook her head and bit her lip.

"I'll get help." She mumbled. Adrien smirked.

"Thanks Mabel." He said before the girl raced through the clearing. Adrien smirked.

"Alright big foot, here we go." He said. "Plagg!" A little cat flew speedily into his face. "Ready to fight a gremloblin?" Plagg cocked an eyebrow at Adrien.

"Kid, that's not a thing." Plagg said sceptically.

"Turn around, you sceptic." Adrien said. Plagg spun around and speedily locked eye contact with the creature then screamed fearfully.

"My camembert! Where's it gone?!" He yelled. Adrien bit his lip.

"Sorry buddy, should've told you not to look it in the eye." He said. Plagg shook his little head then scowled at the beast.

"Come on kid, let's take this thing down." Plagg growled with determination. Adrien smirked.

"Plagg, claws out!" He yelled.

"Does this happen a lot then?" Tucker asked suddenly as Wendy hacked through branches with her axe. "I mean you seem...prepared?" Tucker said nervously. Wendy smirked.

"Course, I'm prepared. Aren't you?" She asked. Tucker smirked then pulled out his PDA. Wendy stared at it with confusion. "Is that a PDA?" She asked. Tucker nodded. "Old school...I like it." Tucker grinned.

"So, Wendy...how old are you?" Tucker asked. Wendy blinked and turned to him.

"Fifteen, why?" She asked. Tucker grinned.

"Just...curious?" He shrugged. "I'm sixteen."

"Great." She said.

"Wanna go on a date with TF?" He asked. Wendy scowled in confusion.

"TF?" She asked.

"Tucker Foley." He said then pointed to himself. "That's TF as in Too Fine." Wendy smiled then burst out laughing.

"Wow, that's bad." She said. "Is that your line?" Tucker scowled.

"Yep and I happen to like it." He said with a smile. Wendy shrugged.

"Hey, whatever works for you, buddy." She said and they continued through the forest before Tucker stopped and his jaw dropped to the floor. A middle aged blonde woman with tan lines suddenly stood a few feet in front of them. "Uh...Tuck?" She said. Tucker speedily shook his head then raced over to the woman.

"I'll show you that the line works!" He yelled to her. Wendy scowled in confusion at him before shrugging and following.

"Uh...Dipper?" Danny suddenly said nervously as his eyes caught sight of something...new.

"Danny?" Dipper asked.

"Feel free to slap me if I've lost my mind but...is that a unicorn?" He said then pointed to a shining white horse with a horn and rainbow mane sat on a rock overlooking the river. Dipper smirked and nodded to the halfa. Danny's eyes widened.

"Unicorns...exist." Danny muttered then shook his head. Dipper smirked.

"There's a lot more than that in existence, my friend." He said. Danny scoffed.

"Yeah, I can believe that." He said. Dipper smiled to him.

"Oooh who's this?" A posh voice suddenly echoed around the pair. Danny and Dipper jolted whilst Dipper suddenly looked petrified.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What? What is it? You ok, Dipper?" Danny asked speedily with concern.

"Bill." Dipper growled before a triangle man with 1 eye, a top hat and cane appeared directly in front of Danny. His eyes widened speedily before Dipper scowled and placed his journal in his jacket. "What do you want, demon?!" Danny's eyes widened further.

"Demon?" Danny asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yes, Phantom." Bill said. Danny jolted whilst Dipper scowled in confusion at the name. "The name's Bill Cypher and it is a pleasure to meet you. Now, what are you doing in my town?" Dipper scowled.

"It's not YOUR town, Bill." Dipper said seriously. "We stopped you, remember?" Bill laughed.

"Stopped me? Your stupidity makes me laugh." He said before tilting his hat to the kid.

"Okay. Okay, I've heard enough." Danny said seriously then turned to the creature with a scowl. "You. Demon. Shut up and leave my friend alone." He growled seriously. Dipper blinked in surprise at Danny's new demeanour.

"Ooh, giving me the scary eyes, huh Phantom?" Bill said with thinly veiled amusement. Dipper lowered his eyebrows in confusion then turned to see a green glow suddenly protruding from Danny's eyes. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Dipper asked in amazement. Danny shook his head and bit his lip before turning to Dipper and allowing his eyes to fade back to blue. Dipper blinked in shock then backed away slightly.

"Dipper, it's...uh..." Danny began. Bill scoffed then folded his arms cockily.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, ghost boy...my work here is done." Bill winked then disappeared. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked. "My threat worked? I thought for sure I was gonna have to fight that thing." Danny scoffed then turned to Dipper, who was holding out his book defensively with a fearful look on his face.

"What are you?" He asked. Danny bit his lip then walked slowly towards him. Dipper began backing up.

"Dipper, calm down." He said. Dipper quickly tripped backwards on a rock and fell to the ground. Danny speedily ran over and pulled him to his feet.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Dipper sighed then shook his head and let go of Danny's hand to back off a little. "What are you, Danny?" Dipper asked calmly whilst looking into Danny's blue eyes. Danny sighed and gulped before standing up and clenching his fists.

"Okay kid...but don't freak out." Danny said. Dipper smirked then folded his arms in a cocky, I've seen weirder manner causing Danny to nervously smirk.

"I'm goin' ghost." He said. White light rings then spread over Danny, expanding from his midsection before reaching his head and shoes. Danny Fenton with his jeans, shirt, black hair, blue eyes and sneakers speedily disappeared. Danny Phantom remained with bright green eyes, sparkling white hair and a black and white jumpsuit with a 'D' insignia on the chest. He floated an inch above the ground and Dipper was so shocked that his journal clattered from his hands to the floor.

"Phantom! That's why Bill called you Phantom!" He yelled and pointed to Danny. "Oh my gosh, I've been mystery hunting with Danny Phantom!" He yelled. "This is AMAZING! My god...I have SO many questions." Danny smirked proudly.

"Fire away, Dipper." Danny said with a smile.

"First, I repeat: what are you, Danny?" Dipper asked firmly. Danny bit his lip.

"I'm a halfa. I was half killed in a lab accident when I was 14 and I...well...I woke up like this." Danny stated then gestured to himself.

"Ouch, I'm sorry." Dipper said. Danny smiled sadly at his new friend.

"It's okay, in a weird way...I'm kinda glad it happened." Danny said with a fond smile then shrugged.

"Yeah! Coz you became a superhero!" Dipper yelled. Danny smirked.

"Yeah...I guess." He said with a shrug. Dipper smiled.

"Okay, still more questions." He said. Danny smirked and floated into a seated position in the air.

"Shoot." He said with a wink. Dipper smirked and stood closer to the ghost boy.

Dragon blasted about 4 gnomes simultaneously with flames before the rest stared at him fearfully and raced off into the clearing. Ninja smirked then sliced at one before he too disappeared.

"And stay out!" Ninja yelled then threw a ninja ring at a tree for dramatic effect before turning and smirking at Jake, who smirked back. "Well, that was..."

"New?" Jake finished. Ninja scoffed and shrugged.

"I was gonna say fun." He finished. Meanwhile, Soos stood with his jaw dropped and his hands on his cheeks.

"Dudes!" Soos yelled, reminding the heroes of his presense. "That was...what was that?!" Ninja and Dragon smirked.

"Okay, Soos." Ninja began and walked over to him. "If we tell you this...you can't tell ANYone, okay? Anyone at all." Soos bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay, ninja dude." He said. Ninja smirked then ripped the mask from his face to reveal a mess of purple hair, deep blue eyes and a lob sided smirk.

"Hi, I'm Randy Cunningham...the ninja of Norrisville." Soos' jaw dropped to the floor before the dragon walked forward before being engulfed in fire. Jake then appeared amidst the flames and smiled nervously at Soos.

"And hi, I'm Jake. The American dragon...protector of the magical community in America." He said. Randy scoffed.

"Yeah, you sure 'protected' those gnomes." Randy said sarcastically.

"They formed a GIANT gnome tornado and tried to kill us!" Jake defended. "They did not need protecting." Randy shrugged.

"Excuses, excuses." Randy said. Soos suddenly shook his head.

"Okay. I know I get lost pretty quickly but this...this is way over my head, new dudes..." Soos said. Randy and Jake scoffed then shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry man...didn't want to just leave you hanging though." Randy said.

"Thank you for that." Soos said. "Should we...um...get back to the search?" Jake and Randy smirked at each other then at Soos.

"Sure." Randy said. The trio then walked further into the clearing.

Chat, meanwhile, was pinned to the forest floor whilst narrowly avoiding making eye contact with a creepy, hairy, pupil-less beast. He growled in frustration then pushed his legs up and kicked the beast in the guts. The creature fell back and Chat jumped to his feet with a smirk on his face. He then leapt into action and thwacked the creature round the face with his staff. It was disorientated for a second before growling and rounding on the leather bound kid. Chat's eyes widened before he attempted to duck out of the way of its swing.

He failed and was knocked to the side before a grappling hook and rope came out of nowhere and wrapped its way around the creature's legs. He stared at it in confusion before it collapsed face first to the ground.

"Whoa, what the..." Chat stammered then awkwardly got to his feet to stare at the downed beast. The grappling hook then retracted into the clearing. Chat followed it with his eyes before the leaves and branches began shuffling and Mabel appeared with a wide grin on her face and the grappling hook in her hand. Chat's eyes widened speedily and a smirk grew on his face.

"Got the help." She said. Chat smirked.

"Yeah, I see that...thanks." He said. Mabel's jaw dropped to the floor and she raced into Chat's face with a huge smile.

"Adrien?!" She yelled. Chat's eyes widened and he backed away slightly. "Whoa! You...whoa...you look hot!" Chat smirked then shook his head.

"Who's Adrien?" He asked. Mabel cocked her eyebrows at Chat.

"Don't give me that, Cat man." She said. "You're Adrien, I can tell. Just tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone." Chat opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I've seen weirder things, kitty." Chat scoffed.

"Yeah, I can believe that." He said then bit his lip. "You REALLY won't tell anyone?" Mabel grinned and nodded. Chat grunted then sighed before looking Mabel in the eye. "Okay, Plagg. Claws in." A green light whipped around him before the black leather suit speedily disappeared leaving behind jeans, shirt, over shirt and sneakers. Adrien smiled as he felt the suit disappear then slowly opened his bright green eyes to see a gaping Mabel Pines staring at him. "Uh...Mabel?" He asked and knelt down to her height.

"Whoa! What WAS that...that that swirly light?! It was beautiful!" She exclaimed. Adrien smirked before Plagg speedily flew out of his shirt and into the young girl's face. Mabel's eyes shot to ridiculous levels of hugeness as the grappling hook clattered to the ground.

"Why thank you." Plagg said pompously with a grin. "Now if you tell anyone, sweater kid." Mabel grinned and jumped to her feet.

"I won't tell anyone, honest." She said with a smile. "But for the record...getting threatened by a tiny cat...it's more adorable than scary." Adrien smirked as Plagg feigned hurt at the girl.

"Why thank you." He said.

"I thought you didn't like being called cute?" Adrien asked in genuine confusion.

"I'll take what I can get...besides, I am cute." Plagg said with a proud smirk. Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwarmi before turning to Mabel.

"Mabel, this charming creature is Plagg and he is my kwarmi." Adrien explained.

"Your what?" Mabel asked.

"Kwarmi." Plagg repeated.

"And what are...uh...kwarmis?" Mabel asked.

"Immortal, god like creatures...who give idiots like...im..." Plagg began then gestured to Adrien. "Powers." He finished with a proud smirk. Mabel's jaw dropped again before she turned to Adrien with a grin.

"Powers?!" She yelled. "Are you a superhero?!" Adrien smirked and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Adrien. AKA. Chat Noir. Superhero protector of Paris." He said. Mabel's jaw dropped again.

"Whoa! Amazing!" She yelled. Adrien smirked.

"Wanna keep going on this hunt?" He asked. Mabel grinned and nodded rapidly. Adrien grinned in response and they began running through the clearing once again.

"Guys! Help!" Tucker's voice rang through the forest. "Help! Hot Blonde lady turned out to be a GIANT spider! HELP!" Tucker was currently pinned to a tree by two crossed over spider legs. Wendy was hacking at the other six with her axe...with very little success.

"Stop screaming..." Spider woman hissed then placed one of her legs over his mouth. Tucker squirmed but continued screaming...well it was muffled now but the intention was there.

"Aha! Got one!" Wendy yelled suddenly in victory. The spider was now a septopod...she groaned in pain then glared at Tucker.

"Guess I gotta put this on hold." She growled then encircled Tucker's body in a web cocoon before growling and rounding on Wendy with an angry smirk on her face. Wendy blinked in surprise before diving out of the way. The spider stopped just before crashing into the tree and turned before glaring at Wendy once again. Wendy swung at it with her axe and cut another one of her legs. The spider groaned then thwacked Wendy in the head with her leg. Wendy's axe clattered to the floor and dizziness passed like a wave over her body before she too collapsed to the ground.

"Wendy!" Dipper's voice came from above the trees. Phantom flew down speedily and dropped Dipper gently on the floor. Dipper raced off to kneel over Wendy, looking and feeling very scared. Phantom gasped then speedily flew over to Tucker then smirked and folded his arms.

"What was it this time, Tuck?" He asked. Tucker scowled at Phantom.

"Just get me out of here, man." He said. Phantom smirked then turned Tucker intangible and released him from the cocoon.

"Thanks man." Tucker said.

"You're welcome now get to safety." Phantom said seriously, gesturing to the treeline. Tucker smirked and nodded then ran and hid behind a large tree. Phantom then flew speedily over to Dipper and an unconscious Wendy.

"Oh no you don't!" Hissed a voice from behind him. Phantom bit his lip then turned around slowly.

"The next time my mum remarks that spiders can't hurt me...I'm gonna refer her back to this moment." Phantom muttered before the spider charged at him. He smirked then allowed an ecto blast to build in his right hand before releasing it speedily and throwing the spider back through several trees. Phantom then speedily turned around to see Dipper attempting to pick up Wendy on his shoulder. He smirked. "Need some help, kid?" He asked with folded arms.

"Just quit being cocky and grab her, Phantom." Dipper said seriously. Danny smirked then floated over and picked Wendy up gently before flying over to the tree line and placing her beside Tucker.

"Whoa, is she okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, just unconscious." Danny said. Tucker nodded with a smile. Danny nodded to him then floated back over to the spider, who was trying to free herself from a collapsed tree.

"That's an arachnimorph." Dipper said, directing Danny to a picture in his journal. Danny smirked.

"Great, how do I get rid of it?" Danny asked. Dipper smirked then glanced through extracts in the book.

"It says to treat it as a normal spider." Dipper said. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"So put it in a glass and put it outside?" Danny asked. Dipper scoffed.

"I think it means crush it." Dipper said.

"Right. Okay, I guess I can do that...you should go check on your girlfriend." Danny said. Dipper jolted and stared at Danny as a blush infested his cheeks.

"She's..um..." Dipper began before the spider speedily escaped the tree and charged forward.

"Dipper! Go!" Danny yelled. Dipper widened his eyes then ran over to Wendy and Tucker before the spider pounced at Danny.

Danny jolted and clenched his fist but the spider didn't touch him. "Ninja scarf snatch!" Ninja's voice came from in front of him and Danny couldn't help but smirk before opening his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us." He said. Ninja rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, Caspar." Ninja said whilst awkwardly straining the spider with his scarf. Phantom smirked then built up another blast and struck the spider in the chest harshly. She screeched in pain as ninja retracted his scarf.

"Ninja, we've gotta crush that thing...wait, where's kitty?" Danny asked.

"Right here!" Chat Noir yelled before dropping directly in between Ninja and Phantom. He smirked as he glanced at the two of them before placing his staff back behind his back.

"Nice of you to join us." Ninja said sarcastically. Chat rolled his eyes.

"Wait, where's scales?" Chat asked.

"Right here!" Dragon yelled then landed before Chat.

"Great! Now let's get this thing, Chat, you got a cataclysm in ya?" Danny asked. Chat smirked.

"You bet, ghost boy." Chat Noir said.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled then threw his hand in the air and formed an orb of black energy in his palm. "Right, what we doing?"

"We're gonna crush a spider." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Mabel, Soos and Dipper were squealing excitedly from behind the treeline while Wendy stirred and gradually awoke and Tucker researched the creature on his PDA.

"Wendy!" Dipper yelled with a grin.

"Hey Dip, what'd I miss?" Wendy asked. Dipper smirked.

"A lot, just look. You okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yep, what's going on with that giant ass spider?" She asked. Dipper smirked.

"Have a look." He said. Wendy scowled in confusion then joined Dipper behind his tree and looked out over the forest.

"Whoa, who are they?" Wendy asked.

"Superheroes!" Mabel squealed excitedly. "There's even a dragon!" Wendy scoffed.

"Yeah, I see that Mabel." She said.

"Guys, shh..." Soos said seriously. The group smirked and began intensely watching the fight.

Dragon and Ninja easily held the spider back through the tree line as Danny blasted the hell out of it.

"Ready, kitty?" Danny asked. Chat smirked.

"As always." He said with a wink then charged at the creature with his right hand outstretched. He speedily tapped the creature and it burst into black ashes before the guys. They all smirked.

"Whoa!" Mabel yelled then raced from behind the tree and tackled Chat Noir to the ground in a bone crushing hug. He smirked then leaned into the hug and sat up. "What was that?!" She yelled.

"THAT was my cataclysm." Chat explained then stood up and pulled Mabel to her feet. His ring then beeped and he bit his lip before Tucker, Soos, Mabel and Dipper wandered out from around the tree. He glanced at them before smiling lightly. "I'd better not regret this." He muttered.

"Kitty, you should..um..." Danny began then caught his eye. Danny's eyes widened ridiculously. "Whoa, dude...are you sure?" Chat smirked and nodded. "Okay."

"Claws in." He breathed. A green light speedily encircled him and Adrien appeared in front of the group. Mabel wore a HUGE grin; Danny and Tucker stood with smirks and folded arms and everyone else looked shocked. "Hi guys." Adrien said with an awkward wave.

"Dude! What are you?!" Dipper yelled. Danny smirked.

"He is Chat Noir. Protector of Paris." Mabel explained poshly. Dipper scowled at his sister.

"You knew?!" He yelled at her. Mabel bit her lip.

"Yeah, sorry bro bro." She said. "But I only found out a few minutes before you did and I promised not to tell." Dipper bit his lip before glancing awkwardly at Danny.

"Okay, fair enough. Guess I can forgive you." He sighed.

"Really?!" Mabel yelled then stared suspiciously at her brother. "You know something." She said sceptically.

"Me? What? No." Dipper said quickly.

"Oh you do!" She yelled with a curious glint in her eye. Dipper bit his lip nervously.

"No I don't, so just drop it Mabel." He said seriously.

"Come on! I won't tell anyone, bro bro!" She yelled. Dipper bit his lip and glanced nervously at Danny, who smiled kindly at the kid.

"It's okay, Dip." He said.

"Phantom, you can't be serious." Ninja said. Danny shrugged.

"Hey, I trust these guys." Danny said.

"I do too but this is honkin mental!" Ninja yelled. Danny smirked.

"Yep, it is but everything we've done today has been." Danny said with a smirk.

"Okay." Ninja sighed. "On three, Phantom." Danny widened his eyes and grinned at the ninja.

"One." Danny began.

"Two." Ninja added.

"Three." They both finally said. Phantom allowed two white light rings to cross over him as Ninja tore the mask off his face. Within moments, Randy and Danny stood before the gaping group.

"YOU'RE Danny Phantom?!" Mabel yelled with a dropped jaw. Danny smirked and nodded.

"Sure, looks like it." He said.

"YOU'RE the ninja?!" Tucker yelled at Randy. "Since when?" Randy scowled in confusion at him.

"Uh...since last year?" Randy answered. Tucker cocked an eyebrow at him then turned to Danny.

"How did you NOT tell me this?" He asked. Danny smiled kindly and tapped his shoulder.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, my friend." He said. Tucker rolled his eyes then spotted the dragon and gasped.

"You're Jake, aren't you?" He asked in shock. Dragon jolted then glanced at the group and sighed before allowing flames to engulf him. Within moments, Jake stood in front of the group and everyone bar Danny, Randy, Soos and Adrien were gaping.

"Whoa, what the heck?!" Wendy yelled then walked over and poked Jake in the chest.

"You...you're...you're a dragon?" Dipper breathed. Jake bit his lip and nodded to the kid. "How?"

"I'm just...genetically a dragon." Jake explained.

"You can genetically BE a dragon?" Dipper asked. Jake nodded. "How?!" Jake shrugged.

"It just runs in my family, Dipper." He said.

Dipper blinked then glanced at the four teens. "So you guys are what? A superhero team?" The four teens smirked.

"Superhero team...I like that." Adrien said then grabbed Danny's shoulder. Danny grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said.

"Awesome!" Mabel yelled excitedly.

"Anyways, I think we've had enough excitement for one day and I'm pretty sure Dipper is desperate to ask you guys a few questions." Danny said then smirked at Dipper then at his friends.

"Yeah!" Dipper yelled then turned to Adrien, who widened his eyes fearfully. "What's your suit made of? How did it just appear? What the heck was that black magic? What do you protect..."

"Dude, wait til we get pancakes." Randy said then smirked and the large group left through the clearing.


	21. Final Ninja

**Final Ninja**

The guys played for a few hours and Randy felt relieved. Things felt normal and honestly? Waking up and actually remembering his friends still felt like so much of a miracle to him that it became hard to focus on anything else.

Before he played mario. That may sound dumb but the guys played several games, including Grave puncher before Randy wandered over to an old Mario game in the corner and placed a coin inside. He played a few minutes and attempted to rescue Peach before he started feeling sad. He'd been so relieved about his friends that it hadn't fully occurred to him what he'd just given up. Sure, the powers were bruce with the ninja moves and the ninja rings and the ninja balls...but what he'd really given up was...helping people. He was just a kid when he'd gotten the suit. A powerless kid, when he saw someone getting hurt or I don't know a monster rampaging downtown...he just stood there, what else could he do? At 14, that all changed. Monsters, robots, robbers...hell even ghosts, akumas and a ridiculous number of magical creatures became his responsibility...he saved people. Helped them and that's what he'd given up. He'd had to. He sighed then let Mario fall before he walked slowly out of the Game Hole. His friends too focused on Grave Puncher to notice.

He felt sad. He knew deep down that his friends would do what they could to make sure he could still fight but it wouldn't be the same...and that didn't change the level of responsibility he felt. He still felt it and that's why what happened next, happened.

Bash had Bucky in a headlock. Randy rounded the corner before the school and doubletook when he spotted the meathead and the nerd. He felt his eyes roll before he unconsciously clenched his fists. "Get your hands off him, Bash!" Randy yelled before he could stop himself. Bash pulled a dumbfounded expression as Randy appeared before him. "You're 18! You shoob! When are you gonna grow up?!" Bash growled stupidly, tightening his arms around Bucky, who squirmed slightly. Randy growled. "Let him go or you'll regret it." Bash scoffed.

"What are you gonna do, Cunningham? Call your mother?" Bash said cockily. Randy scowled.

"I was thinking more this..." He said then vice gripped Bash's arm and pulled it from around Bucky before thrusting it back, causing Bash to stumble. Randy continually scowled at Bash before turning to Bucky.

"Hey Buck, you okay?" He asked. Bucky nodded in numb shock.

"Yeah...I'm...uh...locked into a more positive head space...escaping bullies zing!" Bucky said. Randy smirked, knowing he was okay. "Thanks Randy." He then raced off toward the game hole as Randy continued to scowl at the bully. Bash growled indignantly at Randy.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Bash but I will say this...you're much more capable than you think. You put all your strength and brains into bullying and mini bikes...why not try something new? See if you can be less of a meat head in the future...escape your dad's shadow a little. You must have interests and passions of your own. Use that." Randy said. Bash just blinked stupidly at him. Randy sighed. "And I can't stress enough that if you continue bullying...I definitely will not leave you alone and I'm pretty positive you wouldn't want that." He added then smirked and began walking around the corner towards his house, leaving Bash to gawk at his back.

His phone suddenly rang and he jolted slightly then picked up.

"Randy, are you okay?" Danny's voice asked. Randy smiled sadly then sighed.

"I'm not sure." He admitted then slumped on a bench in the park.

"Where are you?" Danny asked.

"The park." He replied.

"Hang on, I'll be there in a..." a burst of light then blinded Randy and Danny stood before him holding a phone to his ear. "Sec." he finished with a smirk. Randy rolled his eyes.

"I'll admit the teleporting things still pretty Bruce but aren't you worried about people seeing you?" Randy asked. Danny cocked an eyebrow at Randy.

"No one ever comes here, Randy...look around." Danny said. He was right, the park was desolate. Danny smirked. "I'm guessing too many robot attacks." Randy scoffed sadly before Danny hung up his phone and sat beside him on the bench.

"So what's going on?" Danny asked. Randy sighed.

"I still feel responsible." He admitted. Danny cocked an eyebrow. "I feel like this is why the nomicon erases the ninja's minds." Danny scoffed.

"No...it erases people's minds so they don't go crazy and try to steal the mask..." he stated. Randy smirked.

"Okay, I guess but there has to be more to it than that." Randy said. "I just have this ache in my gut. I feel..."

"Responsible?" Danny asked. Randy nodded.

"And stressed...like the weight of these people is still on my shoulders...I feel like I'd feel this even if I had forgotten...I know my powers are gone and I'm not indestructible or extra nimble anymore and I think I'm okay with that or I will be but that doesn't change the fact that if I see someone getting hurt...I'm gonna stop it whether I feel I can or not." Danny smiled at his friend kindly.

"I feel like this is why you were chosen in the first place." Danny said. "Irrationally brave, kinda wreckless...a little cocky.." Danny began.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed then nudged his friend. They both laughed.

"The point is, you were the ninja before you were the ninja. And you're the ninja now just without the suit...Randy, you're one of the bravest people on the planet and that wouldn't have changed if you forgot."

"Maybe I should've forgot." Randy sighed then cupped his head in his hands. Danny smiled sadly and placed a hand on his back.

"I don't think you should've." He said. "And not just coz you'd forget me...just because, well okay...before I became Danny Phantom I was just this weak, nerdy kid who made model rockets and was bullied like crazy...I was powerless and scared all the time and now?"

"You save people on a daily basis and make terrible puns to distract large green things." Randy said. Danny smirked.

"Exactly. I actually say what I want to say and I like to think I'm kind of brave? God knows I wouldn't just put up with Dash now...especially when he's bullying others...I think that's just a burden people like us are always gonna share...and it's a good thing. It means no matter what happens, we won't take things just lying down. The world needs more people like that in my opinion." Danny said with a smile. Randy smiled in return.

"Thanks, Caspar." He said.

"And my puns are great, thank you very much." Danny added. Randy smirked.

"Whatever you say, dude." Randy said.

"Now, wanna game some more or do you wanna go home?" Danny asked. Randy sighed.

"I think I'm out gamed today." Randy said. Danny gasped. Randy smirked. "I know. I might just go home and get some sleep. Hope I feel a little less...like this tomorrow." Danny smiled sadly.

"Randy, remember what we said...this isn't over. You're still part of the team...don't doubt that we need you. Coz we always will, with or without the mask." Randy smiled to his friend sadly.

"Thanks Danny." He said. "I think I needed to hear that." Danny and Randy then stood.

"Want a lift home?" Danny asked.

"No thanks, I think I'm just gonna walk." Randy said. "See you later?" Danny smiled and nodded.

"Well we're kinda staying with you so you don't have much choice there." Danny said. The pair scoffed and Randy began walking home.

The robot came out of nowhere. Danny had gotten halfway back to the game hole when this giant bear with a banjo jumped in front of him with a CLANK! He fell on his butt and shook his head before staring up in shock at the thing then jumping to his feet. "Hang on a sec, hillbilly bear." Danny stated then raced into an alley. "I'm going ghost!" White rings appeared around his waist then split and quickly changed him into his ghost guise with his bright sparking white hair, blinding green eyes, jumpsuit, boots and gloves. He then floated out of the alley and slammed his fists into the bear's face. "Sorry, I'm normally against animal cruelty but banjo music kinda puts my teeth on edge." The robot fell to the ground instantly and Danny smirked before the robot growled and thrust itself to his feet. Danny sighed then blasted the robot three times with little to no effect. He blinked in surprise then blasted him with ice and froze it solid. He then smirked and landed on the ground.

A crack formed and Danny bit his lip. "Great." He muttered as the robot broke free and ice flew everywhere. Danny turned intangible to avoid being hit then sighed and flew back into the bot's face. "You're a strong banjo playing bear, huh?" He said then pulled a thoughtful expression before sighing and getting in a ready stance.

He opened his mouth and an extremely powerful, echoed ecto blast repeatedly struck the robot until his face was pulled away to reveal their wirey innards and it fell to the ground with a CLUNK! Danny breathed out heavily then crashed to the ground with little control. White rings then formed around his waist and he was human before he even looked up at the damage he'd caused.

Danny got to his feet dizzily before the world began to blur. The last thing he saw was a banjo coming down on him when his world faded to black and he fell into the tarmac.

Randy caught the banjo. He'd heard the 'clunk' across town and raced back without even thinking...good thing too. Danny looked about to...oh there it is. Randy jumped in the fight just before his friend was about to get 'banjo-ed.' He caught the large, metallic musical instrument and tugged it from the bear's grip with surprising ease. "Ya know, this isn't really a weapon, right? I feel like bears should have more respect for their instruments." The bear growled at him then began stumbling towards him. Randy smirked. "Nope? Okay." Randy then picked up the banjo over his head and swung it into the bear's chest. It fell on its butt once again.

Randy didn't waste a second. He dropped the banjo to the floor then leapt onto the bear's head before repeatedly pulling out wire upon wire upon wire. The bear kept sparking and sparking then growling...in an odd pixelised fashion before the sparks died down with the light and the bear slipped to the floor. Randy smirked then sighed before jumping off the robot and racing to his friend.

"Caspar? Hey? You okay?" He whispered to Danny. No response. He bit his lip then poked his cheek repeatedly. Danny's eyes quickly snapped open causing Randy to jolt backwards. Danny smirked then sat up.

"While I appreciate the save...was the poking really neccersery?" He asked. Randy smirked then pulled Danny to his feet.

"It's always neccersery." Randy said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just...ghostly wail...took a lot out of me..." Danny said then bit his lip. "What happened?"

"Hit him with his own banjo then tore his face to shreds...ya know like a normal person." Randy said. Danny smirked.

"Not sure I'd ever call you normal, Cunningham." Danny said.

"Why thank you, Fenton." Randy said with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me...I'm actually going to go home...unless the damsel in distress here sees anymore robots on the horizon." Danny scoffed.

"Damsel in distress? You're starting to sound like kitty." Danny said with a smile. Randy blinked.

"Well he took some of my phrases...I guess it's time to return the favour. See you later, Danny." Randy said with a smile

"See ya, Randy." Danny said. The pair then walked off in opposite directions.

First day without the mask...and I stopped a banjo playing robot and a bully...should I really be doing this stuff without it? Well, I can't just let it happen. Man, this is infuriating. Maybe I should forget. Randy then slumped through the front door of his house and raced upstairs, into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Nomicon." He sighed. "Why'd you let me remember? Would I even feel this way if you didn't?" Randy asked the air then sighed and slumped onto his desk chair. "I guess I would..." He sighed again. "I'm not even talking to a book anymore, I'm just talking to the air. This all still feels so wrong...I don't feel done. I don't think I am anyway...well I'm not obviously...but it seems like I should be but without the mask, I'm still the ninja...it's just who I am now."

"Is it, Mr Cunningham?" A loud, echoing, booming voice then bounced around Randy's room. He jolted then fell forward onto the floor.

"Uh...hello?" He gulped then asked before awkwardly getting to his feet and nervously grabbing a pen of his desk and arming it as if it were a knife or a sword.

"Is it really who you are, Mr Cunningham? Is that how you feel? How you think?" The voice asked. Randy's eyes widened.

"Uh...yes? I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Who are you?" He stammered awkwardly whilst looking around his room for the source.

"The master." The voice responded. Randy's eyes widened.

"The doctor who guy?" Randy asked.

"What? No. He is fiction...or she is...or whatever they are at this point. I am the NINJA master." The voice responded.

"Uh huh and what do you want from me? I gave up the mask." Randy said.

"Ah but you didn't erase, why was that?" The voice asked. Randy shrugged.

"The nomicon said I shouldn't...seemed to think I've learnt too much to forget it, I guess." Randy responded awkwardly.

"So it is you." The voice said in amazement. Randy cocked an eyebrow.

"What IS me?" He asked.

"You're the final ninja." The voice said. Randy blinked.

"I'm sorry, the FINAL ninja?" He asked.

"Yes." The voice responded.

"What the juice does that mean?" Randy asked.

"It means that you have more to protect; more to do...the ninja is a mantel that is passed down through civilians in order to protect the citizens of Norrisville from those that wish to create chaos." The voice explained.

"Right?" Randy asked in confusion. "So what? The mantel doesn't need to be handed down anymore? How am I the FINAL ninja? I gave up the honkin mask!"

"The mantel still continues to be handed down but the final ninja...is the test." The voice said.

"Test?" Randy asked.

"You trained, didn't you? INSIDE the nomicon? All those powers and fighting moves? All those simulations? All those moral lessons...they were a test...a test that no ninja has passed...until now." The voice said. Randy blinked.

"I passed a test I didn't even know I was taking?" Randy asked.

"Indeed, Mr Cunningham." The voice said. Randy's eyes widened and he smirked proudly.

"Whoa, what the juice? How? And what does that mean?" Randy asked.

"It means you have much more to do, young ninja...your journey is not over...it may in fact last many decades. There are people out there who need your protecting; your courageous-ness, your care...you are one of a kind, Mr Cunningham. You possess the heart of a true hero and a true hero does what is right even when it hurts." The voice said.

"Too right, mysterious booming voice." Randy said. "And thank you but again how am I the final ninja?" The voice sighed.

"Hold out you hands." The voice said. Randy cocked an eyebrow but obeyed and placed his hands out like he was holding a tray. A bright purple light began forming before Randy's face. It continually got brighter and brighter before forming the shape of a large, glowing purple book. The light then faded and the book fell into Randy's hand. Randy's jaw dropped open.

It was a hard back black book with a purple circular inscription on the front. A ninja was drawn in red in the centre. "Whoa, what the..." Randy began before the book flew open and his mind was jammed in the pages of the book. He slumped to his knees and fell to the floor, his face imbedded in the book.

Randy fell in a river, straight away. A bright, confused smile laced onto his face as he swam to shore. A ninja in a purple and black suit met him at the shore line. "Hello?" Randy asked awkwardly.

"Hello Mr Cunningham." The ninja returned...with the same voice as the one that appeared in his bedroom...only it was slightly less echo-y.

"Okay...I...um...I have about a billion questions but I'll ask this first...you're the ninja master?" The ninja nodded. "Coz you look like the ninja to me...only your suit is purple which is pretty honkin bruce by the way."

"Why thank you...I think. I am not the ninja, my boy...I was many years ago...and when my time to give it up came...I couldn't do it so I used my section of the nomicon to create a 'gauntlet' as it were which would reveal the 'final ninja.' A person who was the ninja completely and totally, who embodied all aspects and felt that ninja-ing was simply who he was...or she...a person with more to do...more to protect...someone the book felt could be around much longer than just high school...the world always needs protecting and that's why we need heroes like you, Mr Cunningham. People who fight relentlessly even if they're unsure of their victory." The Master responded. Randy blinked in surprise and felt his face heat up slightly.

"Right, so...um...does that mean...I'm not done? I'm still the ninja? Or at least a version of the ninja?" Randy asked. The Master nodded.

"For as long as you have the heart of a true hero." He responded. A wide grin spread onto Randy's face.

"It's not over." He whispered in shock. "I can still help people? Protect them? Fight for them?"

"Yes you can, young ninja." The Master said. Randy grinned. "But you will need the proper attire." Randy cocked an eyebrow at the master.

Ninja Master pulled the mask off his face slowly to reveal a tall, muscular, slim man in his early 30s. He wore a grey suit with a red tie. His long brunette hair was tied at the back of his head and his crystalline blue eyes shone in the light reflecting across the water. Randy's eyes widened at him.

"Whoa." He breathed. The master smirked.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" The master asked with a smirk.

"How old are you?" Randy asked.

"34...well that's how old I look...I'm actually in my late hundreds at this point but I prefer to think of myself as a 30 year old...seems to suit me a little better." He said. Randy smirked in agreement.

"You said you couldn't give up the mask, right?" Randy asked. Master nodded. "Why not and what happened with that? How are you..." Randy gestured around. "Here? In fact what is here actually?"

"The nomicon of the final ninja...when I say I made a section in the nomicon...I mean the nomicon was kind of the prequel to this book...a nomicon 2.0 if you will. I placed the test in the nomicon then submitted myself to this book so I could help a worthy ninja continue their fight...that was after I was forced to give up the mask." Master explained. Randy nodded.

"And when was this?" Randy asked.

"Oh...sometime in the 1600s?" Master said. Randy's eyes widened. "I know...I look great for my age." He scoffed. Randy smirked.

"So you've been in here waiting for over 400 years?" Randy asked. Master nodded. "How is that better than just giving up the mask and forgetting?"

"Oh I couldn't forget...I wouldn't. Giving up the mask was bad enough but forgetting...everything? I was a poor child...my family were ridiculed and harshly treated. I used the mask to protect them when unfortunately...something bad happened and I lost them...erasing my mind meant forgetting them and giving up the mask meant I couldn't protect families in similar situations." Master said. Randy gave him a sad look.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's in the past." Master sighed with a light smile. "They're in a better place now, I know that." Randy smiled to him.

"How'd you end up giving up the mask then?" Randy asked.

"I was forced to. The nomicon drew me in one night...and that was it. The mask was handed over but I outright refused to lose my memory...before I placed my lessons into the book and used whatever magic I could find to create this new book...I woke up alone on the streets...the nomicon had disappeared along with the mask...but a new book had formed under my head." He said. "This book...I was then drawn inside...and that's it, this is where I've been since that cold day on the streets...just waiting..planning lessons and watching previous ninjas." Randy blinked.

"400 years? You never tried to get out? Maybe protect your town?" Randy asked.

"Oh, I did...but the next ninja protected my town and then the one after that and then the one after that and I eventually resigned into my new role...this one. The final ninja nomicon." Master explained. "I decided my time was best spent preparing for the day the final ninja was selected...and here we are."

"Why me?" Randy asked. Master blinked.

"You are exceptionally kind and brave. You protect people without a second thought. You're confident, thoughtful and have a strong heart." Master said.

"Don't all ninjas have that?" Randy asked sceptically.

"Most do but you...I can feel it. Your destiny is more entwined with the mask than the previous ninjas...your greatest battles and enemies are yet to come." Master said. Randy bit his lip.

"Great." He stated sarcastically. "But again, why me? Why am I entwined? What does that even mean?"

"It means the ninja was meant for you." Master said. Randy blinked. "It means that it's always been who you are and who you were meant to become. Your strong, pure heart and your brave, rash actions. Your falls, your triumphs, everything...you ARE the ninja, Randy Cunningham. In every sense of the word. It goes as deep as the blood as your heart, your mind. THIS was your destiny, Mr Cunningham. IS your destiny. Your tale is not yet through, ninja...I suspect in fact that it'll continue for a long, long time." Randy blinked and a wide grin spread onto his face. "You are kind and noble and always do what is right even when it is hard. It's who you are, Randy...now do you believe me? Or should I keep complimenting you?" He asked with a smirk. Randy smirked in reply.

"Nah, go on...my head's not big enough." Randy said. Master smirked.

"Now,take this." Master said then handed the mask to Randy. Randy took it with wide eyes. "And keep fighting. I'm always here if you need me." Randy smiled before the Master pushed him into the ocean and Randy jolted awake on the floor, laying with his head on the new nomicon. He blinked then pushed himself to stand up.

A bit of material was scrunched in his Right hand. Randy's eyes widened before he glanced down at it and grinned. A purple and black mask laid, clasped in his fist.

A SLAM! Was then heard across the street and Randy's eyes shot to his window then to his mask. His grin grew wider. "Alright...I didn't think I'd get to say this again but..." He began then shoved the mask on. Purple and black material quickly encircled him and he was now the ninja, complete with mask, suit and purple scarf. "it's ninja time." He said with a smirk then flung his way out the window.

Danny was halfway through a game of Grave puncher when his ghost sense went off. He groaned loudly then thrust the controls to Howard before racing out the game hole, followed by Adrien and Jake. Howard blinked in surprise before shrugging and continuing Danny's game. The three transformed speedily and Danny wasn't even out of the alley for two seconds when he was blasted backwards into a large, concrete building. Dragon and Chat grimaced then turned back to their enemy.

Ember floated above them with a wild grin on her face. Her firy blue hair floated harshly behind her and she was already poised to play another chord. "Oh look! It's the one hit wonder!" Chat suddenly yelled the propelled himself to stand on top of the building opposite her. She scowled at him.

"One hit wonder, huh? I'll show you a one hit wonder, kitty cat!" She screeched then struck her guitar three times. Chat Noir dodged the first two but the third nearly threw him off the roof and he was forced to propel himself back to the ground. Jake flew over to Ember and scratched at her guitar strap, causing it to fall off one shoulder.

"Ah ha." He said proudly before trying to pull the guitar off her. Ember groaned then whacked dragon with the top of her guitar. Jake saw stars then sunk slightly closer to the ground.

"When are you gonna give this up, Ember?" Phantom's voice suddenly came from her Left. She jolted then turned to him. "I'm not sure anyone even remembers your name anymore...I heard one guy call you 'Emily' when you were last in town." Ember scowled then fired another shot. Phantom dodged out of the way easily then fired a blast at her guitar. It struck the top but did no damage. Phantom growled then fired again, hitting the top...and causing no damage. Ember smirked proudly.

"Like it, baby pop?" She asked. "Impervious to ghost energy...Skulker designed it for me..."

"Aw glad to hear you two worked it out." Phantom said. Ember scowled.

"Worked what out?!" She growled as her hair grew bigger.

"Cataclysm!" Chat yelled then suddenly dived through the air towards Ember. She scowled at him before moving to the Left. "Uh..ut oh." He said before Phantom caught him then gingerly placed him on the ground, avoiding his hand.

"Good idea, kitty...but maybe next time...wait til she's more distracted?" Danny said with a smirk. Chat rolled his eyes.

"I was going for the element of subtlety." Chat said. Danny smirked.

"Yeah coz yelling 'cataclysm' then diving on someone is incredibly subtle." Danny said. Chat opened and closed his mouth a couple times.

"Shut up." He muttered. Danny smirked.

"Okay NOW, me and scales will distract her whilst you destroy the guitar...THEN I'll put her in here, okay?" Danny said, pointing to his thermos.

"Whatever you say, boss." Chat said with a salute then raced around to the back of the building. Danny smirked then flew up to Ember, followed by dragon.

"Ah, ready for an encore?" She asked. Danny smirked.

"Bring it." He said. Ember then struck another chord which Danny flew up to avoid. She then struck another and another and Danny continually dodged until Jake got struck and he looked away for a moment, only to be struck in the chest and thrust backwards...the thermos fell from his belt and clattered to the floor. "Ut oh." He muttered under his breath. Ember grinned evilly.

"Looks like you're out of ideas, huh babypop." She said. Chat scoffed from beside her then propelled forward and grabbed her guitar with his Left hand.

"You wish, wannabe." He said with a smirk then flipped and landed safely on the ground before tapping it with his Right hand. The guitar rusted into a pile of ashes and Ember's eyes shot open to a ridiculous level before her teeth clenched and her flaming hair grew ginormous. "Ut oh." Chat muttered before Ember flew into his face with anger seething through her grin.

"How dare YOU touch my guitar you filthy mongrel!" She yelled.

"Hey! Only WE can call him that!" Danny yelled then flew over to the pair. Ember growled then turned around to face Phantom. "What you gonna do Ember? You've got no power without that guitar." Danny said cockily. Jake then flew over to the trio, glaring.

"That's what you think, babypop." Ember said.

"Also, I'm eighteen now...it maybe time to retire that nickname." Phantom said. Ember smirked then opened her mouth. A loud note in the key 'F' then echoed over Jake and Danny throwing them both harshly into the building behind. Ember smirked as the two looked completely disorientated. She then turned and rounded on Chat.

Chat hit Ember with his staff quickly. He thwacked her head but it was no use. His miraculous was already beeping and he got a sense that this fight was far from over...didn't mean he was through trying however. He repeatedly rounded on Ember, who just continually dodged his strikes with impressive flexibility. Chat quickly began to tire before Ember grabbed his staff and ripped it from his grip.

"Hey!" Randy's voice came from in front of them and Chat's eyes widened as he spotted the ninja strolling towards them with the thermos in his right hand. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that stealing was wrong?"

"Ninja?!" Danny yelled as he awkwardly fell to the floor, beside Jake. The two were staring intensely at Randy.

"Yeah, it's me...long story..hang on." Randy said quickly then smirked at Ember. "That belongs to my leather clad friend over there." He said pointing to the staff. He then closed his eyes as a purple light formed around the object before floating up in the air and landing in Chat's hand. Chat blinked then shook his head before staring at Randy.

"How...did...how?" Chat asked.

"Again, long story." Randy said. "See you later, pop princess." He then opened the thermos and Ember disappeared in a bright blue light. Randy then turned to face the trio with his arms out to his side proudly. "I'm back, baby...you miss me?" He asked with a smirk. Chat was the first to recover and placed a hand on his shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

"You have no idea." Chat said then hugged ninja with a grin on his face. Ninja hugged him back lightly before his miraculous beeped again. "Aaand I gotta go. Meet you at yours?" Ninja nodded and Chat raced into an alley.

"Right, all meet at ninja's...nice suit by the way." Danny said then winked at Randy. Dragon nodded and the trio raced off before becoming their alter egos and racing over to Randy's house.

"The FINAL ninja?" Danny breathed in amazement. Randy grinned widely.

"Yep." He said.

"And that's like...forever?" Jake asked.

"Well it does have the word 'FINAL' in it." Randy said happily. The group grinned.

"And you're what...telekinetic now?" Adrien asked.

"I...uh...can't really explain that one...I just...I dunno...had a hunch I could do it...so I did." Randy said with a shrug.

"This is AWESOME!" Danny suddenly yelled with a huge grin.

"I'm glad you think so, Fenton." Randy said with a smile.

"Seriously, Randy...I told you this was who you are...I...just...I'm amazed..." Danny breathed with an odd grin.

"What? That you were right? It was bound to happen one of these times." Adrien said with a smirk. Danny rolled his eyes as Jake and Randy laughed.

"No...that, actually...yeah, I was right...the ninja was MEANT for Randy. He was meant to use it to protect people and not just through high school...not just Norrisville." Danny said with a smile aimed at Randy. "I KNEW this wasn't this end." Randy smirked.

"I didn't." Randy said. The group scoffed.

"Now." Danny begun then threw the mask at Randy. Randy caught it and cocked an eyebrow at the halfa. "What else can ya do, pyjama kid?"

Randy smirked then slipped on the mask, appearing as the final ninja once more.


	22. How Phantom met Bug

**How Phantom Met Bug**

**Story is briefly told in one of the ladybug reveal plots but I liked the idea so much that I actually wanted to write it..Randy's too at some point. Danny has already met Chat Noir at this point and he knows who he is...and he knows of Ladybug. He's just never met her. **

**Ready?**

**I own nothing.**

**Goin' ghost!**

Not sure I believed Adrien when he talked about how crazy Paris actually was...then I wandered into an insanely posh hotel to find a balding, middle aged man in an old suit screaming at a snooty blonde girl.

"How dare you lose my reservation!" This man yelled.

"You never made a reservation you old twit!" The blonde girl yelled. "Besides it doesn't look like you can afford this place with that disaster of a suit you have on!"

"I made this reservation months ago!" He yelled. "My name's there I can see it, you brat!"

"That isn't you." She muttered snootily. "You're not young enough to be him." The man scowled at the girl.

"Just get me my room or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of a bad review." He growled.

"Whatever." The girl responded. "There are no rooms available anyway, you should've made a reservation."

"I did!" The man finally screamed then stormed off toward the elevator despite the girl's objections. I bit my lip and followed him into the elevator. I'd actually come here to meet my friend- Adrien. We met a few months ago. He told me to meet him here as he was going to sneak away from his bodyguard. The elevator doors closed on me, the old man and three teenage girls in extremely posh dresses. Each smiling snootily and glaring at the old guy and me...in my jeans and t shirt. The old man was grumbling angrily as I glanced around the small space.

"You've got it, Hawkmoth." The old man suddenly growled and some dark liquid rumbled over the top of him. A man covered in a large, dark robe then appeared. He looked younger, more polished with bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes...he looked no older than 20. This was when I began to feel nervous. The man glared around the confined space before landing his glare on the two girls. He then grinned menacingly before shooting a bright gold beam at one of the girls. An old woman in a very old fashioned dress suddenly stood in this girl's place and I gasped. He then shot a beam at the other girl before growling and aiming his hand at me. My eyes widened before the door slammed open and I raced out of there and into the stairwell without even thinking...the man still following me.

"I need your youth!" The cloaked man yelled.

"Sorry but I quite like my youth." I yelled back as he trailed behind me up the stairs. I continued to run and run...I couldn't really transform with this many people...people! My eyes then darted around the stairwell and I quickly caught glimpse of a fire alarm and pulled it without hesitation...hoping the building would evacuate fast then continued to run up the stairs with the creepy, youth stealing man trailing me. A sign read 'Roof' and I bit my lip before thrusting open the door and darting into the sunshine, slamming the door shut behind me. I took a moment to catch my breath.

"Alright...I guess I should...uh...I'm..." I began then the door slammed open. "Aw, crud." The old man growled at me.

"You took away my charges." He mumbled angrily at me. I started to slowly back away from him getting closer and closer to the edge of the roof. My heart was racing...I REALLY didn't want to get shot with that thing. I bit my lip before standing on the edge of the building. I took a deep breath as the man grinned menacingly. "You're too good for this, kid." He growled. My eyes shot open as the man's hand reached for my chest. He then shoved me back and I fell without even thinking. My mouth dropped open whilst my eyes slammed shut. I braced myself for the long drop.

But it never came. Instead I felt something tight grip my right leg and my eyebrows burrowed in confusion before I looked up at my leg to see a yo-yo string? "Huh?" I questioned aloud before I was tugged back onto the roof gently and dropped to the ground in a heap. It took me a second to focus but when I did, I spotted a girl with blue pigtails in a red and black suit with a matching mask standing over me with a yo-yo. She stretched her hand to me and I grabbed it.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded before being pulled to my feet.

"Yeah...uh...thanks...ladybug." I said. She smiled at me.

"My...my...Fenton...you just can't stay out of trouble, can ya?" A familiar voice came from beside me and I smirked before turning to see a blonde guy in a tight, black catsuit with a matching mask.

"Hey! Not my fault some crazy cloaked dude started chasing me for my 'youth.'" I retorted. He smirked at me.

"You two...know each other?" Ladybug asked looking between the two of us.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Chat Noir asked before walking to stand beside me. "My lady...this is Danny Fenton. Danny, this is my partner in crime...well against crime...Ladybug." I scoffed then placed my hand out to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ladybug." I said with a smile.

"You too, Danny." She said with a smile and we shook hands. "I didn't think Chat could make anymore friends." She whispered. I smirked.

"Hey! I have plenty of friends!" He defended. Me and Ladybug rolled our eyes before turning to him.

"Now...um...what happened to the cloaked guy?" I asked whilst rubbing the back of my neck.

"We're not sure." Ladybug said before biting her lip.

"Uh...my lady...pretty sure he's over there." Chat Noir said then pointed across the street where a group of old women were screaming whilst looking at a cloaked figure.

"Yeah...that seems about right." I muttered.

"Thanks for getting the people out of the building, Danny." Ladybug said with a smile.

"Thanks for saving my life." I said. She smiled at me.

"Now get to safety. Chat and I have got this." She said then swung her yo-yo at the park and disappeared into the distance.

"Sorry about this, Caspar." Chat said. I scoffed.

"Sorry about what?" I asked. "I just met ladybug and I ALMOST got thrown off a building...it's been a pretty good Parisian morning so far." Chat scoffed.

"Aw Fenton, always the optimist." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, got an akuma to fix and a lady to help...see you in a bit Fenton." He then gave me a two finger salute.

"Hang on...could you use a hand?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked in response.

"Oooh up for a fight are we, ghost boy?" He asked. I smirked slyly.

"You bet, kitty cat." I said.

"Meet you down there...just try not to spook my lady." He said with a wink then propelled over to the park using his stick.

"Alright..." I said, looking around. "NOW I'm going ghost."


	23. Human Shield

**Human Shield**

**Idea is a little stolen from Queen Of Hearts...her version of events is better than mine, so I'd recommend reading that but I liked the idea so much that I wanted to write something along the same lines.**

**All the guys (mainly Danny and Adrien though) have hero complexes. The desire to put themselves in danger to protect people...And if you've watched Miraculous, you know that Chat is ALWAYS diving in front of Ladybug to protect her...it happens a lot. Danny's also very good at throwing himself in the line of fire for his friends...**

**I wanted Danny to be worried about Adrien in this story...like really worried. Really, really worried that one of his best friends is going to die worried...**

**Also the Akumas are probably gonna be a little darker in these stories than they are on the TV show...I'm not sure why.**

**Anyways, here we go.**

**I own nothing.**

"This is what you get for pretending I don't exist!" The Akuma yelled. "I am The Void! EVERYone shall see me and no one shall see you!" The Akuma then blasted a woman in a bright blue pant suit and she disappeared in a burst of dark green light leaving a small scorchmark in her wake. The Akuma wore a bright yellow, almost luminescent pantsuit. Her skin was bright, ghostly white and her bright yellow hair flowed back behind her as if she were underwater. A dark blue necklace hung from her neck and her green eyes glowed in a similar way to Phantom's.

"Gee...I wonder where the Akuma is." Chat Noir stated sarcastically as the team walked across the street to face her.

"I know...I can't see her anywhere." Phantom added in fake confusion. The Akuma growled then floated over to the group with wild fury in her eyes.

"You think this is funny?!" She growled in Phantom's face. Phantom cocked an eyebrow at her before backing off slightly and crossing his arms. His eyes quickly glanced the necklace and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes." He said slowly. The Akuma growled.

"I'll show you funny, pretty ghost boy." She stated evilly slowly raised her arm as a dark green ball of light appeared in it. Phantom remained still before a string encircled her arm and held it back. She growled and attempted to pull her arm forward a few times.

"You're supposed to respect the dead, ya know." Ladybug's voice came from below, causing Danny to grin.

"Yeah! No hurting pretty ghost boy!" Chat Noir's voice came from below causing Danny to groan, he knew that name would stick. Ladybug pulled The Void to the ground harshly and all three heroes grimaced at her groan.

"Akuma. Necklace." Phantom said quickly. Chat and Ladybug nodded firmly to him then the group walked over to the victim who groaned loudly before floating to her feet and glaring at the heroes. Her hand ignited in a dark green fire and she thrust it towards Ladybug.

"Nooooo!" Chat screamed as the ball flew closer and closer to his lady. He speedily extended his staff and pressed it into the floor before launching himself in front of her. The blast struck him in the chest and he disappeared in a bright light.

"Oh no Chat!" Ladybug yelled as he disappeared. Tears speedily formed in her eyes and she glared at the Akuma. Danny followed her glare.

"You're SO paying for that, light sprite!" Danny yelled then blasted her three times, causing her to fall into the floor. Ladybug then harshly snatched the necklace from her and thrust it to the floor. The Akuma was then cleansed and Ladybug's yoyo was thrown into the air with her cry of 'Miraculous Ladybug!' The buildings and street quickly repaired themselves and people kept appearing in bright green lights looking relieved.

Chat Noir appeared behind Danny and Ladybug. He smirked then crossed his arms and walked over to his friends.

"That went well." He said sarcastically. His friends gasped then turned and hugged him. His eyes widened. "Whoa, I wasn't gone that long, was I?" He asked with a smile. The two friends let go looking incredibly relieved. Ladybug then punched his shoulder. Chat pouted at her.

"Don't you EVER do that again, kitty!" She yelled. Danny then punched his other shoulder.

"I'm with her, cover boy." He said whilst scowling and crossing his arms. Ladybug's earrings then beeped.

"I gotta go...I'll see you guys in a bit. Bug out!" She said then raced off down the street. Danny continued to stare angrily at Chat...who was getting uncomfortable.

"Danny...I'm sorry...please stop staring at me like that." Chat said awkwardly before biting his lip.

"I'll see you at yours in a sec." He said then turned invisible. Chat blinked in surprise then used his stick to propel himself home.

He found Danny Fenton sat on his couch wearing an oddly serious expression.

"Claws in, Plagg." Adrien said quickly and a green whirl spun around him removing his Chat Noir look and leaving behind Adrien and a tiny floating black cat. He gulped then walked over to face Danny.

"How long have you been doing that?" Danny suddenly asked without looking at Adrien. Adrien lowered his eyebrows.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"You know. Diving in front of blasts...sacrificing yourself. How long?" Danny asked seriously. Adrien lowered his eyebrows again.

"I...uh...I don't do it that often." Adrien stammered.

"Adrien." Danny said seriously. "How long?"

"Uh...since the beginning, I guess." Adrien shrugged and bit his lip. Danny turned to him suddenly.

"Adrien..." He said quietly then gulped. Adrien looked at him sadly then slumped onto the couch beside his friend. "You really scared me today." Danny looked at his friend with wide sad, blue eyes. Adrien bit his lip and avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Danny smiled lightly at his friend then stood up slowly from the couch.

"Look, okay...my family's pretty weird." Danny began whilst pacing. Adrien's eyebrows arched but he listened intensely despite his confusion. "I have a sister who loves me no matter what but my parents don't REALLY know who I am and I'm not sure I'm ever going to be ready to tell them..." Danny gulped. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that...there are a limited number of people who know exactly who I am and accept me and help me...and well...um...you're one of them." Danny stammered then sighed and slumped back on the couch before placing a hand on his face and looking at Adrien sadly. "You're my brother, Adrien...and well..." Danny gulped again as Adrien gaped at him. "...if anything ever happened to you...i just...I don't know what I'd do." Danny then bit his lip and avoided Adrien's eyes.

"Hey...look, I'm fine." He responded after a moment. "I'm a cat, remember? Nine lives?" He said. Danny smiled lightly at him. "Look, Danny...you're my brother too but we are superheroes...bad, crazy things happen to us most of the time...we can't really control it...but I am sorry for scaring you and I can promise that throwing myself into the line of fire...not one of my best tactics...probably wouldn't do it very often." Adrien sighed then glanced at his friend. "Thank you." He said quietly. Danny's eyebrows quirked.

"For what?" He asked.

"For caring." Adrien said. "My family's pretty weird too...my dad's about as warm as an ice berg and even if he wasn't, I never see him...I...uh...don't have any siblings...before you guys came along...my dad's assistant and my stoic bodyguard were the closest things I had to family..." He continued. "I just...I never realised how wonderful it was to have people who truly know you...like know all your stupid habits and weird addictions and still want to be around you...I just." He sighed. "Thank you for being my brother, Caspar...and I promise that throwing myself in the line of fire? Not something I plan on doing more than once a week?" He finished with a smirk at his friend who smirked back with an eyeroll.

"Once a month." He negotiated. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Fine...whatever gets you off my back, bro." He said with a wink.


	24. Rough Day

**Rough Day**

**One of the guys gets akumatised...**

**It was bound to happen one of these times.**

**Based before the final ninja and the guys finding out about Hawkmoth.**

**Enough Notes.**

**I own nothing.**

"Urgh!" Danny screeched whilst slowly walking down the streets of Paris. He was heading to Adrien's after him and Sam had had a pretty horrific fight. The couple had been together for four months now and were happy...most of the time. They had one constant problem and that was the two worrying too much about each other. Danny continually ran off to fight ghosts or akumas or dragons or god knows what and Sam had stitched him up on numerous occasions and she was getting scared and tired of seeing him get hurt. She wanted to be out there defending him but Danny outright refused because he was worried about her and well, the cycle just continued and continued til Sam had to splint Danny's right arm after a particularly nasty akuma and Danny shrugged it off like he'd gotten a splinter...causing Sam to lose it.

It was probably the worst fight they've had since getting together and Danny was mad. Sam had told him that he treated her like a little kid and that she could handle herself. She'd also said that he needed to be more responsible in fights, he said that that wasn't always possible and that he gets injured a lot but he heals a lot quicker than most people and that he'd be fine in a couple hours. (Which he was right about...the splint was gone in an hour and a half and his arm was as good as new but yeah, broken arm still not good.) Sam had insisted that that wasn't true and even if it was, it doesn't excuse breaking all the bones in his body and needing stitches every other day.

The fight ended with Danny conceding that Sam COULD handle herself but he COULDN'T risk her out in the field. Sam then grunted and stormed off as Danny called Adrien, only to get his answering machine. He groaned then began walking down the street, deciding that he needed to get away for a moment and also that if his reliable friend wasn't answering...then he was probably either modelling, fencing or out on a date...meaning Danny could just find him and wait...in a non-creepy, stalker-ish way.

He'd gone to fencing, the studio, the park and the bakery only to find a distinct lack of blonde model. He was also gradually getting more and more agitated to the point where his hands were unconsciously surrounding the zipper on his hoodie...which incidently Sam had given him for his birthday. It was a bit of a joke present that Danny wound up loving. It was just a regular fleeced, black hoodie...it just happened to have the Danny Phantom logo on the Left side. He sighed as he looked over the logo. "I just wish she'd understand that I'm ONLY trying to stop her getting hurt." He mumbled then slumped to the floor.

A purple butterfly fluttered beside him then dove into his hoodie before he realised. A lit up purple butterfly then surrounded his face like a mask and he jolted up before scowling evilly. "Protector." Hawkmoth's voice growled. "I am giving you the ability to protect your girl under any circumstances...you just have to retrieve somethings for me." Danny jolted then stood, clenching his fist. He squinted and shook his head, trying to take back control before his eyebrows lowered in anger as he recalled his fight with Sam.

"Alright, Hawkmoth." He growled. Black liquid then bubbled over his body before forming a large purple suit of armour that covered everything but his eyes which were now a bright neon green. His jacket hung just inside the armour and was now a deep contrasting blue with a bright white Danny Phantom logo. He also carried a large matching shield. He smirked evilly before leaping off into the air and racing down the street towards the cafe Sam and Alya were currently in.

Adrien was just finishing his Chinese lesson. It had taken FOREVER today and he was slowly losing his mind just repeating the same three phrases over and over. His teacher quickly gathered up his things and left the mansion as Adrien sighed and stared at the table.

"Jeez, took you long enough." Randy's voice came through the door and Adrien jolted before staring at the ninja and the dragon now entering the dining area.

"I know, right?" He sighed then scowled at his friends in confusion. "Wait, why are you guys here?"

"Bored." Jake shrugged. Adrien smirked.

"You wanna borrow my TV, huh?" He asked. The pair grinned and nodded. "I'm starting to feel used."

"Aw, don't be like that, buddy." Randy said then clapped a hand on his shoulder. Adrien merely rolled his eyes and lead his friends up to his room.

Jake made a beeline for the computer as Randy jumped on the couch. Adrien joined the ninja. "Have you guys seen Caspar?" The pair looked at each other then shrugged at the model.

"Not today, wasn't he hanging out with Sam?" Randy asked. Adrien pulled a look of realisation before Jake gasped.

"Guys. Look at this." He said. Randy and Adrien ran over to the computer and gasped as they saw an akuma attacking at the coffee shop down the road.

"Reckon Caspar's there?" Adrien asked. The pair nodded. "Well we'd better help him. I'll call LB on the way."

The American Dragon, Chat Noir, Ladybug and Ninja appeared speedily outside the coffee shop. They didn't waste a second before racing into the building and gasping at the scene.

The Akuma stood between Alya and Sam. Holding a large purple shield just before her. Alya stood a metre back holding out her phone and filming with a proud yet worried smirk on her face. Ladybug quickly thwacked the akuma with her yoyo and smirked as he scowled at her.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir...I need something from you." The Akuma said causing the group to jolt.

"Guys, is it just me? Or does that sound exactly like..." Randy began.

"Caspar?!" Chat yelled then stared into the Akuma's bright green eyes. Ladybug gasped then covered her mouth.

"It's Danny, alright. The akuma's his jacket." Sam said slowly from behind him. The heroes scowled and nodded before turning back to the now akumatised ghost hero.

"Oh, you're SO paying for this one, Hawkmoth." Chat growled then placed his hand up in the air. "Cataclysm!" He yelled. Akumatised Phantom smirked.

"You'll have to catch me first, kitty cat." He growled then thrust Sam onto his shoulder and leapt out of the cafe.

"God dammit!" Randy yelled then the heroes raced after the akuma.

Danny stopped when he reached the park. He growled then placed Sam on a bench gently before glaring then charging at Chat Noir. Chat's eyes widened before he leaned to the left and dodged. Danny growled then spun around and kicked Chat in the face. Chat fell to the floor with a THUD as Danny loomed over him with a grin. Randy then thrust his scarf at Danny and yelled "Ninja scarf snatch!" It wrapped around his waist and Danny was pulled towards him.

Danny spun around to glare at ninja as Ladybug pulled Chat to his feet. Ninja gulped before pulling out three blue balls. "Ninja cold ball! Ninja cold ball! Ninja cold ball!" He yelled. Danny quickly deflected them and smirked at the disappointed ninja. Sam growled then stomped over to the group.

"Danny! This is ridiculous!" She yelled. Danny growled then turned back to her.

"ALL I want is to protect you!" He yelled.

"I don't need protecting you idiot!" She yelled. "I can defend myself! I can help you!"

"That's not what I want!" He yelled. Danny then picked Sam up by her shoulders and shoved her back down on the bench. "I just want you to be safe! Now stay here!" Danny then turned back to the group. Chat wasted no time and touched Danny's breastplate with his black magic.

The breastplate rusted and dissolved speedily and Danny's jacket was now entirely visible. Chat smirked to himself before Danny growled and thrusted his shield knocking Chat to the floor once again. "Stay down Chat." Danny said firmly. Chat Noir growled as Danny pinned his shield to his chest and leaned on it. Chat grunted in discomfort as Danny grabbed at his wrist.

Jake quickly tackled Danny and pinned him to the floor. Danny growled and struggled but remained pinned. "Ladybug! Whenever you're ready!" Jake grunted. Chat scowled then leapt to his feet glaring at the akuma. Sam then once again raced over seeing Danny bracing his knees readying his escape. She smirked then dived to the floor and gripped the back of the jacket through the armour.

Just as she suspected, Danny kicked Jake off himself and flew to his feet with a dark smirk on his face...he did however fail to see the jacket now in Sam's hands.

She smirked then ripped it in half. A purple butterfly speedily flew out the seams and Ladybug quickly armed her yoyo with a smirk on her face. "Time to de-evilise!" She yelled then threw her yoyo at the creature, encasing it in the red and black casing. "Gotya." She then pulled the yoyo into herself and released the now snow white glowing creature. "Bye bye little butterfly." She then glanced around before realising that she hadn't used her lucky charm but a couple things still needed fixing so she threw up her yo-yo and yelled: "Miraculous ladybug!" Shining, pink ladybugs then flew around before heading to the coffee shop then floating over Danny's jacket and repairing the seams.

Black liquid then dissolved around the akuma and Danny Fenton stood before his friends with his blue eyes, red/white shirt, jeans and sneakers. A hand gripping his now beating head. "Whoa, what happened?" He muttered before collapsing to a seated position on the ground. Sam smirked then picked up his jacket off the floor and walked over to him. She placed it around his shoulders gently as she sat down beside him. Chat, Ninja, Dragon and Ladybug raced off into the park then rushed back as Jake, Randy, Adrien and Marinette.

"I'm SO sorry Sam." Danny said speedily looking at her with pitiful eyes. Sam smiled lightly.

"It's okay." She said. "I like that you want to protect me but can you at least respect that I want to and CAN help? Not all the time and not in your...more intense fights just on occasion? I could come in handy, ya know." She smiled then nudged her boyfriend with a smirk on her face. Danny smiled back.

"I know you can handle yourself Sam, believe me. You've been fighting ghosts with me since we were fourteen." He said. Sam lowered her eyebrows at Danny.

"Then what's changed? What's going on?" She asked. Danny's eyes widened and he speedily got to his feet as his face flushed. Sam blinked in surprise and followed him with worry in her lilac eyes. "Danny?" She asked. Danny jolted and turned to her with a nervous smile on his face.

"Okay...there's...um...there's something that I've...uh...I've been wanting to tell you for a...uh...a...while." He stammered then bit his lip and walked to stand directly before Sam. She smiled at him nervously as he took her hands and drew her in for a kiss. The couple pulled away a moment later, a blush now infesting both of their faces. "I love you." Danny said quietly whilst looking directly into Sam's eyes. "I love you, Sam Manson." He repeated, seriously. Sam's jaw dropped and her face became incredibly red before she drew Danny in for a passionate kiss. The pair pulled away a moment later and Sam smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Danny Fenton." She said. A wide grin then popped onto Danny's face and he kissed her once again.

"Aw." Marinette and Randy cooed causing the couple to jolt and look over to the group. Their faces blushing with embarrassment at having forgotten their presense.

"We just killed the moment, didn't we?" Randy asked with a grimace. Danny smirked and walked over to them, taking Sam's hand as he went. She followed with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry guys...we...um...we kinda got in a fight this morning and I...uh...I guess I was a bit more upset than I thought." Danny stated then bit his lip. Adrien smirked then walked over and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, its okay Caspar...seems like it worked out." He said with a wink. Danny smirked then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Besides...one of us was bound to get akumatised one of these days...I'm actually shocked it hasn't happened sooner." Randy said whilst folding his arms. Adrien and Jake shrugged in agreement.

"True." Marinette muttered. "What's important is that you guys are okay and that no one got hurt." Danny and Sam smiled at her.

"Sorry I kicked you guys." Danny said and turned to Jake and Adrien.

"Sorry I tackled you." Jake said. Danny smirked.

"It's alright, I'm gonna get you back though." He said. Jake cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Okaaay." He said. "I'd like to see you try, Cas." Danny smirked then rolled up his jacket sleeves, kissing Sam's hand before releasing it. Jake's eyes widened before Danny dove on him and he fell to the floor. Jake struggled but Danny's grip held strong and Jake gave up and grumbled. Danny smirked and leaned up before pulling Jake to his feet. "Right, now we're even."

"Right." Jake said then rolled his eyes.

"Now." Danny said then turned to Sam. "Can I take you to dinner?" Sam grinned.

"Of course." She said. Danny grinned then turned back to his friends.

"I'll see you guys in a bit then. Thank you for de-villainising me." He said. His friends smirked.

"Anytime, buddy." Randy said. Danny smirked before he took his girlfriend's hand and the couple walked towards town. Randy then placed his arms around Marinette and Jake. "Well THAT was adorable." He said. Marinette and Jake smirked. "Now, anyone up for some grave puncher?" Jake grinned.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Alright, guessing everyone's coming to mine then." He said. The group then walked off towards the Argreste mansion.


	25. Mother Chat

**Mother Chat**

**Time for some Adrien/Maddie bonding...I thought it was overdue.**

**Okay, this is based after Danny's parents find out his secret and ghosts are rampaging the town.**

**No Randy or Jake.**

**So I guess it's just a miraculous Danny crossover, sorry if that's not okay...but okay, just trust that this is important to stories later on and that I kinda know what I'm doing and who knows? I might drag in the others later on in the story.**

**But for now, the Fentons are beating the hell out of some ghosts...alone so here we go.**

**I own nothing.**

"Where are they all coming from?!" Danny yelled as he blasted three wolf ghosts in the chest. They each fell back in turn then snarled at Danny before he unclipped the thermos and sucked them all in with one push of a button. He smirked then flew down to his parents, who were simply gaping at him. "Guys...where are these ghosts coming from?" Maddie and Jack shook their heads before pulling bewildered expressions at their son.

"No clue, sweety." Maddie quickly said.

"Phantom! Red alert! Ghost eel downtown!" Sam's voice yelled through his Fenton phone and Danny sighed.

"Alright, I'm on it." He stated then smirked at his parents. "You guys c..."

"Danny!" Tucker's voice yelled fearfully through the Fenton phone. "Dora and Aragon are uptown! In dragon form!"

"Whoa what?!" Danny yelled through the phone.

"You NEED to get here." Tucker said urgently.

"Okay Tuck, I'll be there in a sec." He sighed. He pulled a panicked look for a moment then shook his head and turned to his parents. "Alright dad, would it be okay if I teleported the pair of us up town? One of my ghost friends has a problem and I think you could help. Mum, any chance you could handle the eel downtown? I think Sam's already there so you'll have back up." Maddie smirked then armed her gun.

"You got it, sweety." She then kissed Danny's cheek and began racing downtown. Danny smirked.

"Alright, you ready dad?" Danny asked his father nervously.

"Bonsai, son!" He yelled. Danny grinned then gripped his father's shoulder and teleported them both up town.

Maddie smirked then slammed her staff into the back end of the eel. The creature slammed into the ground and remained stuck under the staff for a moment before pulling itself free. Maddie growled then hit it again, only for it to slither away. She growled then put away her staff before grabbing the Jack O Nine Tails, aiming at the ghost and firing. The ghost was entangled for a couple moments before it forcibly slithered free.

"Man that thing is slippery." A new, accented voice came from above and Maddie jolted before looking up and spotting a leather clad kid with blonde hair, cat ears and a tail. He grinned at her then jumped down to join her. "Hi Mrs Fenton, Phantom sent me on the off chance you needed back up since Sam's across town fighting an ectopus. Amity's gotten pretty wild tonight, huh?" Maddie scoffed.

"You could say that, Chat." Maddie said.

"Now, how can I help?" He asked as he saluted her. Maddie smirked.

"Any chance you could distract that thing whilst I get rid of it?" Maddie asked.

"Are you kidding? Distracting is my speciality." Chat said with a proud smirk. Maddie smiled at him as Chat saluted her then propelled his way up to the eel.

"Okay slimey, I'm actually not sure if you're gonna understand this but I'm feeling pawsitively generous right now so if you'll just stay still...for a few moments, I won't even touch you...partially because you're big, green, gross and slimey but mostly because this town is going mental tonight and I'd like to help my friend before he gets concussed somehow...coz well that always happens." To Chat's surprise, the eel just stared at him until he stopped talking, then glared and thwacked him with his tail. Maddie was stood behind with an open thermos that quickly fell from her grip as Chat was flung harshly into a tree.

"Chat!" Maddie yelled and raced over to him.

"I'm okay, Mrs Fenton." Chat said with a smile before getting to his feet. "Now where's the thermos coz I've got a new plan." Maddie cocked an eyebrow at him. "Just be ready, okay? With the thermos, I mean." Maddie again cocked an eyebrow but nodded to him and raced off to grab the thermos.

"Cataclysm!" Chat quickly yelled and a black bulb of energy formed in his fist. He then shot himself across the street with his staff and propelled his way through several lampposts, dropping a temporary, teepee cage around the eel. He wiggled and thrust and only managed to dislodge a single post. Chat stood opposite his work and smirked. "Not so slick now huh?" He asked. The eel scowled then thrust his tail through the gap causing Chat to slam head first into the ground. His eyes slammed shut and he fell unconscious as his ring beeped signifying 4 minutes left. Maddie bit her lip then scowled at the creature before once again brandishing her staff.

She thwacked the creature through the bars then grinned before pulling out the thermos. A blue light instantly lit up the eel and the creature disappeared miraculously, leaving a pile of forgotten lampposts lying on the ground. Maddie smirked then raced over to Chat. She grimaced as she spotted the wound on his head. It was a HUGE graze just above his right eyebrow and was bleeding profusely, definitely needed stitches. His ring beeped again and Maddie gasped, knowing what that meant.

"Alright, I'd better get him out of here." She said then picked up Chat bridal style and raced to Fentonworks.

Adrien woke up when he felt a cold spot on his head. Something jabbed into his skin and he jolted before being pushed back down gently. The words "Hang on, Adrien." Being repeatedly said by a familiar voice. Her face wasn't quite in focus and Adrien's concussed, tired brain just couldn't put what pieces of this scenario he had together so he decided to just... lay there as the cold spike repeatedly poked at his forehead.

Eventually he heard metal clanking on a surface and felt some soothing cold, soft material being placed on his head. "Okay you can sit up now...but slowly." The voice came again. Adrien gulped then slowly pushed himself into a seated position. His eyes then snapped back into focus and he discovered that he was sat on a cold, metallic table. Disinfecting chemicals and needles laid around him. The room was dimly lit. A singular lamp hung over where his head once was and the rest of the room was lit up an eery green that seemed to protrude from the corner. His memory still wasn't back until he spotted the figure sitting across from him.

"Mrs Fenton?" Adrien asked in amazement. Maddie smirked.

"Chat, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maddie?" She asked. Adrien's eyes widened as his memories flooded back. He smirked at her.

"So you know now, huh?" She smirked and nodded with folded arms. "You don't seem too shocked though." Maddie shrugged.

"I've suspected it since I first met Chat...it was a bit of a shocker but I think my son kind of beat you on that scale." She said. Adrien smirked.

"Yeah I guess but I dunno." Adrien then jumped off the table and landed awkwardly with a smirk on his face. "I think I'm pretty shocking."

"You will be if you don't take care of yourself." She snapped then put his arm around her shoulder and gently placed him on a stool. "Thank you for helping me tonight. I'm very sorry you got hurt." She said sadly. Adrien smiled at her lightly.

"Hey, I was happy to help and getting hurt kind of comes with the territory of being a superhero...I'm fine, really, well thanks to you." He said with a smile. Maddie smiled at him lightly. Adrien looked at her sadly then glanced his shoes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maddie asked. Adrien smiled at her fakely.

"I'm fine, Mr...Maddie." He said. Maddie cocked an eyebrow at the boy then pulled up a stool beside him before placing a gentle hand on his knee.

"Whatever's going on, Adrien. You can talk to me about it. I can help...even if I'm just a ear." She said gently. Adrien smiled at her lightly then sighed and looked at his feet again.

"It's...uh complicated." Adrien sighed. "I've just had a lot on my mind." Maddie cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Wanna talk about it? I could help ya know. Mum's have been known to be good listeners." She said with a light smile. Adrien smiled sadly in return.

"Yeah." He responded dejectedly whilst avoiding her eye. Maddie then realised her mistake.

"Oh I'm sorry, Adrien...I didn't mean to..." she began.

"It's okay, relax. It's not like it's a touchy subject. My mum disappeared a long time ago...and it's okay, well it isn't but it is what it is and I'm okay." He said with a light smile. Maddie smiled in return.

"I mainly worry about my dad to be honest."

"What about him?" Maddie asked. Adrien sighed.

"He's just gone a lot of the time and I don't know why and he's SO closed off...I just worry that he bottles things up and never talks about them or maybe I'm worried that he actually feels nothing...like he's an anti social sociopath or something. I...uh...you know I'm a model, right? I'm just assuming Danny told you coz he kinda mocks me about it sometimes...well he did before I told him why I do it." Adrien stated quickly.

"Why do you?" Maddie asked. Adrien sighed.

"For my dad, mostly. I mean...I...um...I don't hate it or anything...it's just not what I want to do so I kinda just do it to make my dad happy?" Adrien said awkwardly. Maddie smiled lightly at him.

"That's very sweet." Maddie said. Adrien smiled then looked down and sighed.

"I wish I saw him more...or I wish he wanted to see me more." Adrien said quietly. Maddie gave him a pitying look before standing and placing her arms gently around Adrien. He blinked in surprise but leaned into the hug with a light smile on his face.

"I'm sure he's just busy, Adrien...that's all." Maddie said as she pulled out of the hug. "Parents are just human too, ya know...we lose track of what's important sometimes." Maddie then looked at the floor sadly and Adrien immediately caught what she meant.

"If you're talking about not realising that Danny was Phantom then you need to relax...no one could have possibly seen it." Adrien said quickly with a serious expression aimed at Maddie. "Seriously, Maddie...it was DANNY'S choice not to tell you...if he'd told you, you would've understood. He knows that now. It's not your fault. It's not Jack or Danny's either...things just ran their course and NOW the truth's come out...it's a good thing, great thing even. Just relax, okay? You have no reason to feel guilty for not realising that your son was half ghost...I mean who on earth would've guessed that?" Adrien finished with a smirk. Maddie scoffed.

"Okay, I guess you have a point." She said.

"Darn right, I do." Adrien responded proudly. Maddie smiled.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Danny's voice rang through the basement and the halfa quickly raced in to stare at Adrien worriedly. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, kitty just fell out of a tree earlier." Maddie said. Danny's eyes widened at his mother before he turned back to Adrien.

"Whoa, you...uh...you told my mum about you?" Danny asked. Adrien smirked then rubbed the back of his neck.

"She sort of worked it out...THEN I fell unconscious and...well concluded her prediction as my miraculous ran out." Adrien said. Danny smirked then turned to his Mum.

"So I guess you're finding out everything this week, huh?" He said with a smirk. Maddie smirked then folded her arms.

"I sure hope so." She said. Danny rolled his eyes then turned back to Adrien.

"Anyways, kitty...you up for a patrol? Amity's been going mental tonight and I'd kinda like to doublecheck that it's calm before I sleep. It's okay if you're not, that headwound looks pretty schnasty." Danny said then bit his lip. Adrien smiled then pulled himself off the stool to stand just before the halfa.

"Sure, I'm up for patrol." Adrien said. Maddie scowled.

"Not so fast, young man. You're concussed, you need rest." Maddie said firmly to Adrien. "And Danny if you MUST patrol tonight then I shall accompany you." She said strongly, leaving no room for argument. Adrien sighed then sat back down, conceding that she was probably right. Maddie then grabbed her ectostaff and a thermos as Danny changed into his ghost form. "Now, you..." Maddie said then pointed to Adrien. "Off to bed. The spare room's yours tonight."

"But..." Adrien began.

"No objections, young man...just head on up." She said then pointed to the stairs. Adrien sighed then sluggishly walked upstairs. Danny smirked at his mother.

"Wow." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing...I just see you've taken a liking to my feline friend." Danny said with a smile. Maddie smiled in return.

"Huh, I suppose I have." She sighed happily. "Now lets go catch some ghosts." Danny smirked then flew the pair of them out of the basement.


	26. He's hiding something

**Alright, Hawkmoth being completely devoid of blame or mistrust annoys me...them not knowing or even having a clue that Gabriel is Hawkmoth annoys me a little but I get why it happened...**

**I thought maybe the guys could get wind of something suspicious going on with Adrien's dad and it would lead to them working out who Hawkmoth is.**

**Anyways, I own nothing. **

**Here we go.**

Chapter 1

"I'm not sure I approve of these...Americans." Gabriel Agreste growled angrily. Adrien rolled his eyes at his father. He'd just barged into his room without so much as knocking and was now speaking badly of his friends...lets just say, Adrien was not happy.

"I'm not sure I need your approval to hang out with my friends, father." Adrien said. Gabriel scowled.

"I'm afraid you do, son." Gabriel said. "And if they prove to be bad influences, they'll be on the first flight home." He growled then stormed out of his room slamming the door behind him. Adrien sighed.

"Okay, you guys can come out now." He said with a smirk. Danny then quickly appeared beside him whilst ninja jumped down from the ceiling wearing a smirk under his mask. Danny turned to him with a bemused look on his face.

"You know you didn't have to ninja out to hide, right?" He said. Randy pulled the mask off and smirked at Danny.

"Of course I did...what are ninjas known for?" Randy asked rhetorically. Danny and Adrien rolled their eyes. "Exactly, stealth-yness." Danny scoffed.

"Not a word, pyjama kid." He said. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, what are we doing today anyway?" He asked.

"Ah ha!" Gabriel's voice came from the door and the boys jolted before staring at the old, incredibly angry looking man in the posh suit.

"Father, we weren't doing anything." Adrien muttered while Danny and Randy stared at each other nervously.

"Exactly!" He yelled. "You're not doing anything. You have homework, lessons, piano, fencing, photoshoots and what do these Americans..." He snapped that word. "...have you doing? Nothing!" Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at his father. "I want YOU out of my house." He pointed to Randy and Danny then pointed down the stairs. Randy and Danny looked back and forth between father and son...waiting to know what to do. Adrien sighed sadly.

"Sorry guys." He mumbled. Randy and Danny smiled at their friend sadly and touched his shoulder before walking slowly down the stairs, glaring lightly at the fashion designer as they did.

When they reached the street, Randy and Danny glared back at the mansion. "That man is..." Randy began.

"Awful? Controlling? Harsh? Angry?" Danny finished. Randy shrugged.

"I was gonna say shoobtastic but okay." Randy said. Danny growled.

"He's up to something." Danny said. Randy blinked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean you don't get that secretive and angry by accident." Danny stated. "He's hiding something."

"Hiding what?" Randy asked. "You don't think you're just being paranoid?"

"No." Danny stated. "He reminds me of someone." He growled. Randy gave him a confused look.

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Vlad." Danny growled. Randy's eyes widened.

"Whoa the shoob that always hits on your mum and tried to kill you in a forest?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Danny stated simply. Randy blinked.

"Okay, I'm with you, anyone that reminds you of that creep cannot be good...what do we do?" He asked. Danny smiled kindly at the guy then looked around quickly before his eyes came across an alley and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well...you ready to be stealthy?" He asked. Randy smirked and the two headed to the alley.

Chapter 2

"I'm not sure about this, Fenton." Randy whispered nervously.

"Well I am now shush and get in the hatch." Danny said firmly. Ninja then sighed and rammed his way into the back hatch of the mansion. Danny followed behind quickly. They appeared in a posh yet dusty laundry room.

"Okay now." Randy whispered firmly. "Where the juice are we going?" Danny, in his ghost form, glanced around the awkward room then looked at the far wall and quickly grabbed the Ninja's right forearm. He quickly turned them both intangible and he pulled him through the wall suddenly. They didn't turn visible or tangible again until they appeared in the grand dining room. A gasp was heard behind them and Danny instinctively turned invisible again before turning around.

"Danny?!" Adrien whispered angrily. "Randy?! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Danny whispered.

"You're a terrible liar, Caspar." Randy whispered.

"Guys!" Adrien whispered loudly.

"Fine!" Danny whispered loudly, still not turning visible. "I think your dad's up to something." Adrien opened and closed his mouth a couple times then scowled in confusion.

"Up to what?" Adrien whispered.

"I don't know...that's why we're here." Danny whispered. "We're investigating."

"Investigating? Investigating what?" Adrien whispered.

"Your dad." Danny explained vaguely. Adrien sighed.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because he's up to something!" Danny whispered loudly. "I know that look! Just trust me, okay? I'm not throwing him under any buses!" Adrien opened and closed his mouth a couple times.

"Okay...uh..." Adrien sighed awkwardly. "So what are you looking for? And you're aware my dad already threw you out, right?" Danny rolled his eyes invisibly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He said. "Does your father have some form of...I dunno...secret lair or safe or room or something that you happen to know of?" Adrien flinched then glanced at his mother's portrait. Danny smirked invisibly then flew over gripping Adrien and Randy, keeping and turning them invisible.

"So Kitty...what's in this thing?" Danny whispered. Adrien sighed as the three of them stared invisibly at the portrait. Danny then lent an intangible hand forward and felt three things...a book; a pin and a photograph. His hand encircled the pin and he brought it back through the portrait. "Any chance we could head outside? So ya know we can turn visible and see these things?" Randy and Adrien scoffed. "Taking that as an 'okay'" Danny said then flew the trio outside the mansion gates and into an alley. He then dropped his invisibility and the three gathered around to stare at the pin in Danny's right hand. It was shaped like a green and blue fan with rounded ends...it looked like a peacock.

"A...pin?" Randy asked. "We got chucked out over...a...pin? THAT's what Mister evil mastermind is up to?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow at the teen before quickly snatching it out of Danny's hand. His eyes immediately widened.

"What is it, Adrien?" Danny asked with concern. Adrien jolted at his name then stared at Danny.

"I've seen this...I've seen this before." He whispered in shock.

"Where?" Danny asked.

"And why do you sound so freaked, bro?" Randy asked.

"It was in that book...the one my dad had..." He said. Randy and Danny glanced at each other before looking at Adrien.

"Uh huh and what was this book?" Danny whispered.

"It was about..." He begun then widened his eyes and gasped. "The miraculouses." Randy and Danny tensed.

"Wait...you...don't..." Danny stammered.

"That's a honkin' miraculous?!" Randy asked in shock. Adrien gulped and nodded to him before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure looks like it." Adrien said awkwardly.

"What's your dad doing with a miraculous?" Randy asked.

"And what's this book you were talking about?" Danny asked.

"I don't know and I found it in the safe a while ago...it's all about me and ladybug and the other miraculouses...like Rena's...and uh, this." He said then gestured to the pin.

"But why...why does your dad have it? Why would he have it?" Randy asked. Adrien gulped.

"I don't know." He sighed. "He could just...uh...find this stuff interesting? I mean it is Parisian legend." He shrugged. Randy and Danny glanced at each other sceptically then looked back at Adrien. Danny sighed then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Adrien, with all due respect...if he just thinks they're legends..." Danny began.

"Why does he have that shoobin thing?" Randy added pointing to the pin. Adrien glanced nervously at the pin then at his friends.

"Uh...what exactly are you implying?" He asked in a hushed voice. Randy and Danny gulped and glanced at each other before turning back to their friend worriedly.

"That your dad knows a lot more than he's letting on." Danny said simply.

Danny and Adrien paced back and forth as Randy sat awkwardly on the couch watching...they silently did this for a few moments before Randy sighed heavily and stood up.

"Guys! Will you please stop that?!" Randy yelled. Adrien and Danny stopped dead in their tracks and turned to their friend.

"Why does my dad have a miraculous? Why'd he have that book? You don't...um..." Adrien asked then widened his eyes and stopped. "He can't...he..."

"He doesn't know you're Chat Noir." Danny said then placed a hand on the guy's shoulder. Adrien looked up at Danny and gulped then stared down at his ring and dropped his jaw.

"My...uh...my ring..." He stammered. "My dad...he...um..." He continued to stammer then locked his mouth shut. "He knows." Adrien breathed. "He knows...I know he does. The way he looked at my ring...when I was Chat and the spotted it when I was Adrien...he knows...oh god, oh god..." Adrien began hyperventualating before Randy and Danny slumped over to him and gently pressed him onto the couch.

"You don't think he would've mentioned it if he knew, cover boy?" Randy asked gently. Adrien bit his lip.

"Would you?" He asked. "I mean if we weren't us...if you discovered someone you knew was a superhero...would you tell them you knew?" Danny and Randy glanced at each other then gulped and turned back to Adrien.

"I...uh...I guess not." Danny admitted whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well that's just...great." Adrien said through clenched teeth before standing up from the couch. "What the heck do I do?"

"Well if he knows...he hasn't done anything about it." Randy said.

"Yeah and this still doesn't explain why he has the book and the pin..." Danny added. "Adrien, this isn't anything to worry about." Danny then placed a hand on his shoulder again. "And we don't know he KNOWS...that's what we're trying to work out...how much he knows and why he has the miraculous...actually, while we're at it...what should we do with the pin? I mean it just sitting in a safe doesn't seem right." Adrien blinked then looked at the pin.

"Fu needs it." He said suddenly.

"Fu?" Randy asked. "The dog?" Adrien shook his head.

"No, master Fu...the guardian...the guy who gave me my miraculous." Adrien explained. Randy and Danny's eyes widened.

"Alright...uh...where are we going?" Randy asked. Adrien sighed.

"Just follow me." He said. The three boys then left Adrien's room.

Chapter 3

"Master Fu?" Adrien asked awkwardly as he tapped on his door gently.

"Yes, come in. Chat Noir, Phantom, Ninja." Master's voice came through the door and Adrien smirked as the two boys jolted.

"Don't worry...I figured he'd know." Adrien whispered to them as they opened the door. Danny and Randy opened and closed their mouths a couple times then followed the blonde through the door.

"What is going on, Chat?" Master Fu asked. Adrien gulped.

"We...um...we found something and we figured...with you being the guardian that it...was...it kinda belongs to you." Adrien stammered then thrusted the pin towards the short man in the Hawaiian shirt. Fu's eyes widened.

"You...you found the peacock pin?" He breathed.

"Yeah...it...was...um..." Adrien stammered.

"In his dad's safe...along with that book...ya know the one about Hawkmoth and things?" Randy finished for him. Fu then took the pin and pulled a serious expression.

"I see." He said slowly then walked over to his grammar phone. A tiny turtle like creature then floated out his shirt.

"Master...you're not thinking..." Waaz said slowly.

"Aw it's a turtle!" Randy said excitedly. "Sorry, he...we've only met two Kwamis at this point...uh...hi, I'm Randy." He then waved at the creature.

"Waaz." The Kwami said with a smile then turned back to his master. "You don't think?"

"I do." Master Fu said. The Kwami's eyes widened and Adrien felt his heart jump a few thousand times.

"What do you...uh...what do you think?" Adrien managed to squeak. Waaz gulped and flew over to Adrien.

"Adrien, that book...the pin...they were taken...from master." Waaz began. Adrien clamped his mouth shut and stared.

"A long time ago." Master Fu said whilst opening the grammar phone.

"Whoa, what the juice? That's not a grammar phone!" Randy quickly stated and the three boys headed over to look into the miraculous box.

"Are those...miraculouses?" Danny asked. Master Fu turned to him curiously and nodded.

"Indeed they are, Phantom. As is this." He said then gestured to the pin and placed it slowly in the empty blue spot.

"I'm sorry...they were taken...taken by who? What were you saying?" Adrien prompted. Master Fu glanced at his Kwami then sighed and turned back to Adrien.

"I made a mistake...a long time ago." He said. "I gave a miraculous to the wrong chosen."

"Who...um...who'd you give it to?" Adrien stammered then gulped.

"Well I gave the miraculous to the right chosen...but the chosen did the wrong thing with it and refused to take guidance from his Kwami...he turned...controlled him...before..." Fu began.

"Before he was murdered." Waaz finished. The boys widened their eyes fearfully.

"And the miraculous was not recovered." Master Fu finished.

"Which...uh...which miraculous was this?" Danny asked.

"The miraculous of the moth." Waaz said. The boys gasped.

"Hawkmoth." Adrien breathed. Fu nodded.

"What doe...um...what does this have to do with the peacock thingy?" Randy asked.

"The thief...wanted more." Fu began. "He used the moth miraculous to track me down and..." He trailed off.

"He stole the book of the guardians and the peacock miraculous then disappeared. " Waaz finished.

"Neither the miraculouses nor the book have resurfaced until now." Fu added.

"Hawkmoth." Adrien breathed in shock as his breath caught in his throat. "You don't...you don't..." Fu walked over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Adrien looked up at him sadly as Fu nodded. Adrien's heart jumped and he stared fearfully at the floor. "But...he...he was akumatised! He became the collector...he can't...there's...um...there's no way..."

"What is happening?" Randy whispered to Danny.

"Fu seems to think that Mr Argeste is Hawkmoth." Danny whispered in reply. Randy's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"Whoa, what?!" Randy suddenly yelled then walked back over to stand by Adrien.

"He can't be...my dad cannot be Hawkmoth." Adrien said in disbelief.

"And why not, Chat Noir?" Fu asked. "He is distant, isn't he? Always busy...secretive, closed off..."

"But he was akumatised!" Adrien yelled.

"Sadly, that doesn't prove what you think, it does. Young Chat." Fu said slowly. "It just shows that he knew ladybug was onto him." Adrien's eyes widened.

"So he akumatised himself to throw us off?" Adrien asked in shock. Fu nodded slowly. Adrien slowly lowered to the floor and drew his knees to his chest as his breathing increased rapidly. Danny and Randy kneeled on either side of him placing hands on either shoulder.

"It's okay, Adrien. We'll fix this." Danny said slowly.

"Fix this?! Fix what?! My dad, my freakin dad is the supervillain I've been fighting for three years!" Adrien yelled in a panic. Danny gulped then turned to Master Fu.

"Fu, are you sure about this? Is there no way you could be wrong?" He asked slowly.

"Phantom, I am afraid...the owner of this book and this pin...is the only person who can be in possession of the moth miraculous." Fu said.

"But why?" Randy asked.

"The three were stolen together years ago, young ninja. No one else knows of their existence or their use." Master Fu explained. The three boys glanced at each other and gulped. Adrien closed his eyes and slumped to his feet awkwardly, Randy and Danny followed, still with their hands on his shoulders.

"So...my...dad..." Adrien stammered between shallow, rapid breaths.

"I am so sorry, Chat Noir." Master Fu said.

"We gotta tell LB." Danny said suddenly then gulped. "We can...uh...we can figure out what to do from there..."

"I'll...um...I'll get Scales on the phone." Randy said.

"There's no way you could be wrong?" Adrien asked slowly. "What if the miraculous was stolen? Or he gave it to somebody? My dad CAN'T be Hawkmoth...how can he be?"

"No one knew of its existence. No one would've stolen it and a miraculous isn't just a trinket, I'm sure you know this Chat Noir...it wouldn't have been given away." Master Fu explained.

"But why? Why is he...why is he doing this? Why does he want my ring? What's his plan? Why's he creating villains? Why'd he akumatise himself? Why am I still here? If my dad's Hawkmoth...how can we just...live together?" He asked then gulped. "Oh god...I'm living with the man who tries to kill me on a bi-weekly basis."

"He doesn't try to kill you, cover boy. He just wants your ring." Randy said calmly. Adrien glared at the ninja.

"At any cost." Adrien said. "He sends supervillains with weapons and powers after me...I've almost been thrown off SO many buildings...I've almost been blown up and run over...my dad...my dad did that? Does that? I...uh...I just thought he was distant but...he's a psycho!" Adrien stammered then yelled firmly with his fists clenched and eyebrows arched. He glared up at his friends who were watching him fearfully. "We have to do something."

"Adrien, do what?" Danny asked.

"Yeah are you sure you're okay, man?" Randy asked.

"I'm pretty freakin far from okay. I'm angry and scared and confused...but I know that IF my dad is Hawkmoth...we've gotta stop him." Adrien said firmly. "What he's doing isn't right...he's hurting people...using their bad emotions to force them to help him...using them to hurt people in MY city. I don't care if he is my dad...he HAS to be stopped." Danny and Randy glanced at each other nervously then nodded firmly at their friend. "Lets go guys. Thanks for the help, Fu." He said firmly then walked strongly out the door followed by an incredibly nervous Randy and Danny.

"It was...uh...it was nice to meet you guys." Danny said quickly.

"You too, Phantom, ninja." Fu said as the door shut.

Chapter 4

"Adrien, are you sure about this?" Danny asked. Adrien nodded severely. "Coz there's no going back if we do this."

"I'm sure, Danny." Adrien said. "We have to stop him."

"We don't even know it is him!" Jake yelled.

"Fine, then consider this a test." Adrien said. "Now...We need to make a scene. Randy get on the table...you too, dragon breath. Danny get back to mansion and find my father." The group nodded. Randy and Jake awkwardly got to their feet and stumbled to stand on the cafe table.

"Uh, any clue what we're supposed to do?" Jake asked Randy through clenched teeth.

"You need to attract an akuma!" Adrien said.

"No offence Adrien but you're the most likely to get akumatised right now." Randy said then gulped.

"I know!" Adrien said then took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sorry, I know...just one of you needs to get really angry. Okay?" Danny stared at the exchange then shook his head and raced into an alley.

"This isn't gonna work, is it? And where's LB?" Danny asked himself.

"Right here." Ladybug's voice came from the front of the alley and Marinette smiled serenely at Danny. Danny smiled in return.

"Glad to see you made it." He said. Marinette smiled.

"Wouldn't have missed it, now where's my kitty?" Danny smirked.

"In the Cafe...trying to get Randy and Jake mad...you might wanna go help. I'm not sure he's doing as well as he says he is." Danny said. Marinette nodded then raced off.

"Okay, I'm going ghost." Danny said then allowed white rings to appear around him then spread up and down his body. He quickly became his spooky alter ego- Danny Phantom before he disappeared in a bright white light.

"This isn't working." Adrien sighed.

"Sorry man, we're not exactly angry people." Jake apologised then got off the table, followed by Randy. Adrien smiled at him sadly.

"I know, sorry for asking you guys to do that." He said.

"Hey, it's okay." Randy said. "We'll find another way to draw him..."

The doors then slammed open.

A girl wearing a black mini skirt and a button shirt that was done up wrong then stomped into the cafe. Her face was smudged with mascara and she looked positively fuming. She caught sight of a young man dressed in a business suit in the corner. He was serenely talking to a young girl with a wide smile on his face. This woman then stomped over and growled. The man's eyes shot open wide as he stared at her.

"Melissa?" He asked in shock. Melissa scoffed.

"I'm surprised you remember." She sneered. The young man gulped.

"Are you...um...okay?" He asked.

"I was...then last night happened." She said. The young man gulped.

"I...um...I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry?!" She yelled. "You hear that everybody?! He's sorry! Oh I suppose I should just forgive you, huh? Like all your other girls did or do evidentially." She said then glared at the young girl he was talking to. The girl gulped and backed off slightly before Melissa returned her glare to the young man. "Oh, one last thing." She then slapped him around the face. "That was for ruining my life, you selfish jerk." She then stomped out of the cafe leaving the young man to grip his cheek. The young girl beside him stared with wide eyes.

"What was that about, dad?" She asked.

"Oh...uh...nothing...lets...uh...not tell your mum about this, okay?" He said. The young girl gave her father a suspicious expression then gulped and looked at the door.

"You...had an affair?" She breathed.

"It's not what you think, Kelly." Her dad said quickly.

"How could you?! How could you do that to Mum?! And that poor girl!" Kelly yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I...uh...I wasn't...uh...thinking..." the man stammered.

"No...you weren't." She growled then walked away from her dad. A purple butterfly then flew through the window and Adrien stared.

"This could work." He said then raced to the bathroom, followed by Randy and Jake.

Chat Noir, Ninja and Dragon emerged in the cafe seconds later and stared with wide eyes as they spotted the akuma.

Kelly was now 6 foot tall and wore a long scarlet cloak which hid her face entirely.

"Whoa, its red riding hood!" Ninja yelled as the trio raced over to her. The akuma glared at him.

"I am the cheater." She growled. The group blinked. "I will not stand for the unfaithfulness of mankind."

"Right, well the three of us are pretty faithful, Red but I see where you're coming from." Ninja said. Cheater growled then turned around to face a group of nervous businessmen. Ninja quickly wrapped his scarf around her arms and pulled her back to face them. "Afraid I can't allow you to do that." He said.

"Everyone out!" Chat Noir yelled. "Now! We got this, trust us. Just get to safety!" The crowd nodded then nervously shuffled out the door. "Right now...where's the akuma?" He asked and traipsed forward.

"Where's your miraculous?" Cheater growled then pulled free from Ninja's scarf and lumbered forward to glare at Chat.

"Huh, nice try." Chat scoffed then tripped Cheater up with his staff. She fell backwards to the floor.

"Looks like I came just in time." Ladybug's voice rang from behind Chat and he smirked before turning to her.

"That you did, my lady." He said.

"LB! Thank goodness!" Randy yelled. LadyBug blinked in surprise.

"Sorry...it's just good to see you." LadyBug smiled oddly.

"Uh...thanks Ninja, you too now where's the akuma?" LadyBug asked.

"We're not sure." Dragon said. Cheater then growled and floated to her feet glaring at the group.

"LadyBug, give me your miraculous." She growled menacingly.

Chapter 5

Danny appeared in Adrien's bedroom and quickly turned invisible before floating out the door and down the stairs. Nathalie sat at the dining room table with an untouched plate and a pile of documents. Gorilla sat silently to her right, gently drinking a tiny cup of tea. Danny smirked at this then floated towards the portrait of Adrien's mother. He stared at it for a moment before turning intangible and sinking to the floor below. He appeared in a dusty basement full of odd, dog eared clothes. He stared around then gulped and floated through the floor once again.

His new surroundings took the air out of his lungs. A man stood in the centre of a large group of bright, white butterflies. He wore a leather mask over his head and a black suit. A cane was in his hand and he stood with a odd sort of confidence. Danny gulped then turned slowly to look at his masked face. Familiar green eyes stared through the slits and Danny was now perfectly certain who was under there. He inwardly sighed then floated back across the room intending to head up.

"Not so fast, Phantom." Hawkmoth growled. Danny's eyes widened as a glowing green barrier quickly formed around him. His invisibility dropped instantly.

"What do you want Hawkmoth?" Danny growled. "I don't have a miraculous if you hadn't noticed." Hawkmoth grinned wickedly then walked towards the trapped ghost.

"But you do have power and allies...that just happen to have miraculouses. You will stay here until they come for you...then I shall trade your life...or after life for the miraculouses." Hawkmoth responded.

"Not likely, butterfly brain." Danny sneered then hit a button on his belt. A line of electricity quickly jolted from Danny's side and the ghost shield faltered. Danny smirked then flew out. Hawkmoth growled. "You really thought it'd be that simple?" Danny asked then fired a ghost ray at Hawkmoth's feet, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Just get the miraculouses!" Hawkmoth suddenly yelled as a purple butterfly appeared on his face. Danny took this as his opportunity, closed his eyes and teleported back to his friend's in the cafe.

LadyBug was blinded momentarily. A bright white light came out of nowhere and she jolted back before staring at Phantom. "Is there no way to turn down the lights, Phantom? I'm amazed I have corneas left." She said rubbing her eyes and gripping her yoyo. Danny smirked.

"Sorry LB. I'll work on that." He said. Danny then glanced around quickly to realise the akuma was gone and all that remained was a confused young girl staring at the superheroes. "Damn, you guys work fast."

"Yeah, yeah, great Fenton. Did you?" Chat suddenly asked then walked over. Danny gulped and nodded to him sadly.

Several emotions crossed Chat's face at once. It began with shock then sadness then realisation then anger...anger was the one he landed on. "Right." He said seriously. The group jolted at his intensity. "LadyBug and I need to recharge our miraculouses so Phantom, can you teleport these guys to the mansion? And we'll meet you there when we can. LadyBug DO NOT release that Akuma yet." LadyBug gulped and nodded.

"You sure about this, Buddy? You sure you're ready?" Danny asked calmly whilst placing a hand in Chat's shoulder. Chat cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ready's not the word I'd use." He said. "I just want answers and I want this over with...then I'll worry about how I feel." The guys and Ladybug stared at him with wide eyes. "Guys, I'm fine...well as fine as I can be." Randy and Danny glanced at each other awkwardly. "Stop looking at each other like that! Let's just get this done." Danny gulped.

"Alright, dragon...ninja..." He said then stood between the two. They each placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay Chat, Hawkmoth is on the floor below the basement." Danny said. Chat gulped and nodded. "Everyone ready?" He turned to Dragon and Ninja who each nodded in turn. "See you guys in a minute." He said then closed his eyes and the trio disappeared in a burst of bright white light.

Chat and LadyBug raced out of the cafe and into an alley before dropping their transformations and rushing back in. Adrien grabbed a cheese baguette for Plagg and just kept picking out the cheese and slipping them inside his jacket. Marinette ordered a large cookie for Tikki and just continually fed her pieces in her purse. "Adrien, I mean I know you not but I'm just...I gotta ask...are you okay?" Marinette asked with a look of deep concern. Adrien smiled kindly at his girlfriend.

"Marinette, I'm fine. Honestly...I just wanna sort this out...that's all, right now. I'm not letting myself think about anything else. We just need to get hawkmoth...no matter who he is. That's all I'm thinking of...I'll worry about everything else later." Adrien responded. Marinette blinked at him.

"That can't be healthy, Adrien. You can't just push your feelings away like that." She said. Adrien scowled lightly then shook his head and smiled again.

"It's just for now. I promise...I just don't want to jeopardise this by being too personally involved. I just..." he said then scowled and slammed his fist onto the table. "I need him to pay. We need hawkmoth to be gone...and that's what matters right now. That's the ONLY thing that matters right now, regardless of who's underneath the mask." Marinette gulped and nodded slowly before taking Adrien's hand across the table.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Adrien smiled sadly at her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We will cross that bridge when we get there. Right now? We've got a pretty epic battle to win. You little guys ready? Coz I am." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Hey! Who you callin little?!" Plagg's voice came from inside Adrien's jacket.

"All ready over here." Tikki's voice said. Adrien and Marinette smirked then raced back into the alley.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouted

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette shouted and the teenage couple became Paris beloved superhero duo once more before they each propelled their way across town to the Argreste mansion.

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Dragon, Ninja and Phantom were participating in a pretty intense staring contest with Hawkmoth. The three stood in a row, Phantom in the centre with Ninja on his left and Dragon on his right. Hawkmoth stood smugly in front of Phantom. A light glare lacing his visible features.

"It's over, Hawkmoth." Phantom growled suddenly. "We know who you are, where you live and the police are on the way. There's no point in running coz we'll just catch you so I'm going to ironically command you to do something that you've asked of my friends repeatedly..." Phantom stalked forwards til Hawkmoth was a inch from him. Hawkmoth glared intensely and gripped his cane harshly. Phantom placed out one hand with a smirk on his face and his eyebrows cocked. "Give me your miraculous." Dragon and Ninja scoffed as Danny folded his arms. Hawkmoth's glare deepened.

"Never." He growled. Phantom shrugged.

"Alright, guess we're doing this the hard way." Phantom said. "Ninja." Ninja smirked then thrust his scarf forward. "Ninja scarf snatch." He said and gripped Hawkmoth's cane before pulling it to the floor. Hawkmoth stumbled but didn't fall. Phantom quickly clasped the Moth pin on his lapel and phased it off his jacket with shocking ease.

Gabriel Argreste suddenly stood before the three superheroes. Each stared at him with wide eyes. Gabriel wore his classic emotionless scowl, his eyes were the only thing showing how he felt. They were firey and intense as they scowled at the young heroes. "So it's true." Chat's voice suddenly breathed in shock and him and Ladybug walked slowly into the room, standing behind Gabriel with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Gabriel turned to them with an evil smirk suddenly gracing his face.

Chat's shock turned to intense anger at that moment and he traipsed forward with purpose, glaring daggers at his father. "How could you do this?!" He yelled. "What possible reason could you have to terrorise innocent people?! You have EVERYthing! And you don't even appreciate that. What is wrong with you?!" Gabriel's emotionless expression returned as he looked over to the Cat.

"You still remind me of someone." He said thoughtfully with a glare. "That temper." Chat scowled and stomped closer to the man. They glared at each other momentarily before Adrien took a deep angry breath.

"Plagg,"

"Kitty, what you..." Phantom began with wide eyes. Chat placed his hand out to him to tell him it was okay.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat spat. His costume then disappeared and father and son were left scowling at each other before Gabriel's eyes widened and he leaned back in shock, staring at Adrien. "Why did you do this father?" Adrien asked intensely. Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a couple times but didn't speak. He then took a deep breath and stood up strongly, staring at Adrien.

"I did it for your mother." He said. Adrien's eyebrows dropped.

"You became an evil supervillain who took advantage of people's bad emotions to steal a ring and a pair of earrings...for mum?" Adrien asked with a cocked brow. Gabriel nodded to him. Adrien scowled. "Mum's gone, father...and even if she weren't I can't imagine she'd be very happy with you right now." He growled. Gabriel scowled at Adrien.

"I did it to bring her back." He growled. The group looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked seriously.

"Your ring." He said to Adrien. "Your earrings." He said to Ladybug. "They give the user a wish when used together. The combination of creation and destruction...it was used to forge the universe and this wish would allow to change things...I was going to ask for your mother back." He said to Adrien. Adrien's eyes widened.

"Wha...whoa...uh...what?" Adrien muttered in shock. Gabriel nodded.

"Granted my methods were a tad unconventional...my motivations were pure." He said with his classic emotionless expression.

"A tad unconventional?! You've almost killed the entire population of Paris on MULTIPLE occasions." Phantom said. Gabriel growled at him before returning his attention to his son.

"Mum, wouldn't want this." He breathed. Gabriel's eyes shot open wide.

"You want her back though, don't you?" He asked intensely.

"She's gone and she wouldn't want to come back this way anyway...it's not fair to her...to the people of Paris...to the five of us...you used people...everyday...sometimes twice a day just to steal our miraculouses...that's what you do...that' why you're not around...why you have no time for me..." Adrien ranted angrily. "You're sick, father...do you really think mum want you to become Hawkmoth JUST to bring her back? She'd want you to disappear from my life completely...well not completely...you still control my every waking goddamn second! Even when you can't walk away from this crazy, supervillain stuff for a second to have lunch with me. You left me alone...then you tried to kill me as Hawkmoth..." Adrien looked Gabriel intensely in the eye.

"I didn't know it was you, son." He said quietly.

"DON'T call me that." He screeched. Gabriel's eyes widened. "You stopped being my father, the second you picked up that pin. You cheated and lied and hurt people then disappeared on me...you don't deserve mum or me..." Adrien turned his back to Gabriel and looked to the ground. "Plagg, claws out!" He yelled. Chat Noir turned around to face Gabriel once again. "I hope you get your act together in jail...god knows you won't be out for a LONG time."

"Don't count on that...I still have my assets...there's not a lot money can't do, son." Gabriel said dully. Chat smirked to him.

"Do you?" He asked. Gabriel's eyes widened before he fumbled through his jacket to pull out his phone. "See?" Chat started then began pacing. "We figured you'd be like that...that we'd put you behind bars...then you pay bail and tah dah! So...we put our heads together, went to the bank and froze your accounts...ya know after we emptied them of course...not bad for a group of guys who think nothing through." Ladybug smirked then stepped forward and placed an arm on Chat's shoulder.

"Isn't that why you have me?" She asked. Chat grinned.

"You did come in handy, bugaboo." He said. Ladybug smirked. "Anyways, long story short...your money won't get you out of this one, Gabriel. The second those prisons doors shut...that's it."

Police sirens then rang from outside. Chat smirked. "And that's your cue. Phantom." Chat said. Danny smiled sadly at Adrien before he tightly gripped Gabriel's right arm and pullied him intangibly through the ceiling. Chat's smirk then dropped and his shoulders drooped. Ladybug quickly wrapped her arms around his waist with a concerned look on her face.

"Kitty, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...I...uh..." He began. Dragon and Ninja walked over.

"Guys...we should...um...get up there." Ninja said then pointed to the ceiling.

"How ya doing man?" Jake asked. Chat smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah..um...you guys go...I'll be up in a sec..." Chat said. Ninja and Dragon looked at each other.

"I'm not sure we should." Ninja said.

"Trust me, I'm fine..," Chat said seriously. "Please, just go." Ninja and Dragon gulped then left.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" Ladybug asked whilst gently helping Chat to sit on the floor. She then sat beside him.

"I don't know...I kind of resuited to make me feel more confident...being Adrien yelling at my dad made me feel vulnerable and I wanted to feel stronger but the second he left and the second it was over...it's just...like all my strength is just gone..." Chat sighed then gulped. "We should get up there, bugaboo."

"We should but you can take a moment, kitty." Ladybug said with a wink then placed her hand gently on his knee. Adrien smiled sadly at her then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing and pulling Ladybug to her feet with a light smile on his face. Ladybug smiled in return and kissed his cheek before the couple left the sub-basement.

Gabriel was already handcuffed and the police stood intensely before Chat and Ladybug wandered into the room to join Phantom, Dragon and Ninja who were each explaining the scenario to the officers in question.

Two officers and several reporters raced over to the miraculous heroes. Several cameras flashed in their faces and several microphones were now within inches of their lips but the heroes looked unfazed. Ladybug still held Chat's hand and they each wore intensely unreadable expressions with tight lips and squinted eyes. A few questions were asked and answered before Gabriel was dragged outside into a police car and the reporters were forced to leave by Gorilla, who left too once he checked the mansion was safe. The five heroes then stood staring at the main entrance to the mansion, feeling unsure of their victory.

Chapter 7

Danny took Chat's other hand with a sad smile on his face. Chat smiled sadly in return before turning to the door again, possibly hoping this was just some bad dream. Randy took Danny's other hand and Jake took his and the 5 heroes stood in a silent chain for several moments before Adrien gulped and released Ladybug and Phantom's hands. They each bit their lips and looked at each other as Adrien wandered back towards the stairs. "Plagg, claws in." He muttered and Adrien stood before the 4 heroes looking lost and slightly dishevelled.

"Tikki, spots off." Ladybug called also and Marinette stood giving her boyfriend sad eyes. White rings passed over Phantom and Danny stood before his friend with big worried blue eyes. Ninja ripped off his mask and Randy quickly reappeared, giving his friend a sad smile and flames engulfed Jake and he appeared as he short, scruffy self once more wearing an unreadable expression. None of them spoke for several minutes. The entrance hall filling with uneasy silence. Adrien then sighed and began walking up the stairs before stopping a quarter of the ways up and sitting on one. Marinette smiled sadly at her boyfriend then went up to join him; followed by Danny, Randy then Jake.

"Right, what happens now?" Adrien asked with a bit lip.

"I guess we wait?" Danny said uncertainly.

"For what?" Randy asked. The group bit their lips before the main mansion doors slammed open and Nathalie wondered in, gripping an ipad like it was her lifeline. The doors slammed closed and the 5 teens stood up uncertainly to face the woman.

"Uh, Nathalie?" Adrien asked. She turned and squinted at him.

"I am very sorry for what has just occurred, Adrien." She said robotically. Adrien jolted then cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "But since you have no family and you are not of legal age, we need to find you a suitable guardian." Adrien's eyes widened. "In the meantime, is there somewhere you can stay?" Adrien lowered his eyebrows.

"He can stay with me." Marinette said uncertainly. Nathalie scowled at the girl.

"You are both too young for that, Miss Chan." Nathalie said. Marinette's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened slightly.

"That's not...uh..not what I meant." She muttered causing Adrien to smirk slightly.

"He can stay with me." Danny then said. "We have a spare room and my family already love him anyway." Adrien blinked in surprise before turning to his friend.

"What? Danny, you don't have to do that." Adrien said. Danny smiled at his friend kindly then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do." He said then turned to Nathalie. "He can stay with me and we can use my miles to travel back to Ohio so no need to arrange flights for us." Nathalie nodded sharply at Danny.

"I approve of this plan, as long as it is temporary and that you prove yourself responsible, Adrien." Nathalie said, looking at Adrien seriously. Adrien cocked an eyebrow then nodded weirdly. "Now you should go pack a bag." Adrien sighed then slumped slowly up the stairs. His friends and girlfriend following.

The five entered his room and closed the door behind them. "Adrien, are you sure about this?" Randy asked. "I mean moving in with Caspar?"

"Hey, what's so wrong with that?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, it's...just...really far from here." Marinette muttered sadly. Danny sighed then stepped over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Marinette looked Danny in the eye.

"You have my number, right?" He asked. Mari cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "And you know I can teleport?" He asked with a smirk. Marinette scoffed.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Call or text me anytime and I'll bring to the US, okay? Seriously." Danny said. Marinette opened her mouth in protest but was stopped when Danny dropped his hand and turned to Adrien. "Same goes for you, kitty." Adrien smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Cas." He said. Danny smiled.

"Anytime now do you wanna get going now or later?" Danny asked. Adrien sighed then glanced over his room.

"We should probably go now...Nathalie's not gonna let it go." He said. "You sure your parents won't mind me staying?" Danny smirked.

"They love you, dude. Honestly, they won't mind at all." Danny said. Adrien smiled sadly then sighed.

"Okay, then we should go." He said.

"We'll come too." Randy said, turning to Jake and Marinette. "Any chance you can teleport all of us, Cas?" Danny bit his lip.

"I can try but you might feel very dizzy on the other end." Danny said. The four nodded to him.

"That's fine." Marinette said. Danny smirked then allowed white rings to cross over him before he reappeared once more as his ghostly self.

"Hang on a sec, guys." Adrien said sadly then raced out of the room to tell Nathalie that he was going to get a later flight with his friends and that they were going to spend the day in his room before hailing a cab and they weren't to be disturbed. Nathalie obliged then left before Adrien came back to join his friends.

"Okay, let's go." He said then thrust his backpack on. The five then linked hands around Danny before Danny closed his eyes and the group disappeared in a bright blinding light.

Chapter 8

A bright white light engulfed Danny's room and the 5 teens appeared in the centre, Adrien gripping to his backpack strap for dear life. A second later, everyone grumbled and clutched at their foreheads.

"Sorry guys." Danny muttered.

"You weren't kidding about the dizziness, Fenton." Randy stated then ungracefully fell to the floor, crossing his legs in a seated position as he attempted to blink away his dilerium. Jake followed while Adrien, Danny and Marinette blinked and numbly walked over to sit on Danny's bed.

"I repeat: sorry." Danny said. "Give us a sec then we'll explain wha..."

"Danny? Is that you sweetheart?" Maddie's voice came from outside. Danny smirked.

"Yes, mum." He said. Maddie then opened the door and blinked in surprise at the 4 extra teens in the room.

"Oh, hi everyone." She said happily. The group smiled at her. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Um...maybe in a bit, mum...we kinda need to ask you something first." Danny said then bit his lip and glanced at Adrien, who was just staring at his shoes. "I'll...just...be back in a second." He muttered then raced out of the room and closed the door. Maddie and him stood in the hallway for a second. "Is dad home?" He asked. Maddie nodded.

"He's in the lab." She said. Danny nodded.

"Okay, I have a HUGE favour to ask but I think I need to explain everything first. It's not exactly my story to tell but I've got a feeling Adrien isn't quite up for talking about..."

Danny's door suddenly opened and Adrien wandered through, closing it gently behind him. A neutral expression gracing his features. He glanced up at Maddie and smiled. She smiled in return. "Maddie, is Jack home?" He asked. Maddie blinked and nodded. "Okay, let's get him so we can talk about this." Danny blinked in surprise before the three of them wandered downstairs into the living room. Maddie wandered into the lab as Danny and Adrien chose to sit on the couch.

"Adrien, are you sure you're up for talking about this?" Danny asked. Adrien gave him a very serious expression before nodding.

"Even if I wasn't, I'm asking if I can theoretically move in here...I don't want to just leave it to you, Danny. It's not fair." Adrien said. Danny bit his lip.

"I don't mind explaining it to them. I offered after all." Danny said. Adrien shook his head.

"It's my family, my problem." Adrien said. "I'll explain."

"How are you so calm about this?" Danny asked. Adrien shrugged.

"Years of modelling...it sort of helps you keep a level head in situations." Adrien said. Danny gave his friend a sad smile before Maddie and Jack wandered into the room and sat beside them. Adrien bit his lip and stood in front, facing them. Danny remained sat between his parents. "Okay, I actually...um...there's something I should probably tell Jack before I get into this...unless you...um..already..." He began, looking at Maddie. She shook her head with a kind smile on her face.

"I figured it was your secret to tell." Maddie explained. Adrien smiled at her whilst Jack simply looked bewildered. Adrien then gulped and turned to look him in the eye. Jack blinked then stared back at Adrien, a confused smile on his childish face.

"Okay, you've met Chat Noir right?" He asked. Jack blinked and nodded. "Well...okay...about 3 years ago. I got given this." He said then pointed to the ring on his finger. Jack blinked and stared at it before turning back to Adrien. "This is what's called a 'miraculous.' It's a magical device which gives me the power of destruction...actually it's not just the ring that gives me this power." A gulp was then heard from inside his shirt. "Plagg." He said calmly. The cat closed his eyes and slowly floated out of the shirt to face Maddie and Jack. Jack jumped to his feet and stared at the creature. "Jack, this is Plagg. Plagg, Jack."

"Hello!" Jack boomed. Plagg smirked and floated into Jack's face, puffing up his little chest in an attempt to feel bigger.

"Hi." He said in a false deep voice.

"Plagg is a kwarmi. He grants me the power of destruction when I call my transformation...like I'm...uh...gonna do now." He said. "Ready, Plagg?" The kwarmi floated into his chosen's face and nodded nervously. "Plagg, claws out." He muttered.

A green light then swam around Adrien. A black leather suit gradually appeared, along with cat ears in his hair and a black belt tail around his hips. He kept his eyes closed as it finished then opened them slowly to reveal cat like glowing green eyes with elongated pupils.

Jack's jaw dropped as he and Adrien stared at each other in silence. "Jack, sweetie?" Maddie said sweetly. Jack then shook himself out of it and grinned at Adrien, who shrunk back at the sudden change in expression.

"YOU'RE Chat Noir?!" He yelled. Adrien smirked then folded his arms confidently.

"Yep." He said.

"ALL this time?" Jack asked. Adrien smirked and nodded. Jack then glanced between him and Danny, before his grin widened. "No wonder you two are such good friends!" He exclaimed. Adrien and Danny smirked at each other before Adrien turned back to Jack.

"Why did you feel the need to get Jack in on this, Adrien?" Maddie asked. He bit his lip.

"Claws in, Plagg." Adrien said. The green light encircled him once again and Adrien appeared once more in his over shirt, jeans and sneakers. He then sighed sadly and Danny quickly stood up beside him.

"It's part of the reason, we all appeared in my bedroom a moment ago." Danny said, nodding to his parents. "Something happened in Paris."

"Understatement, Cas." Randy's voice came from the top of the stairs and he wandered in speedily with a smirk on his face. Jake and Marinette following slowly behind him.

"Guys." Adrien said through gritted teeth. Randy placed out a hand to him.

"Okay, I know this is more you and Phantom's business but we're all a part of this, kitty and IF you're going to be here...these guys need to know everything." Randy said firmly. Danny and Adrien's eyes widened at him.

"Whoa, what?" Danny asked. "You guys don't mean?" Jake, Marinette and Randy nodded firmly.

"You don't have to do that, guys." Adrien said.

"We do." Marinette said gently and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. She sighed then turned to Jack and Maddie. "Tikki, spots on." She said.

A pink light quickly swirled around her and a tight black and red spotty suit engulfed her and she stood before the parents as Ladybug. Maddie and Jack's jaws dropped open as Maddie jumped to her feet and stared.

"YOU'RE Ladybug?!" Jack yelled.

"Yep and that's not all." Jake said. "Dragon up." He said. Flames then engulfed him and the American Dragon stood before the couple with scruffed up hair. Jack and Maddie's jaws dropped further.

"Okay, one more shock." Randy said then pulled out his mask.

"Guys, you're gonna give them a heart attack." Danny muttered as Randy threw on his mask. Red and black material quickly snaked around him and the ninja stood before the couple as well. The three heroes stood in silence for a moment as the parents stared at them. Maddie was the first to come to as she shook her head and smiled nervously at the trio.

"Well...this explains a lot." Maddie said.

"Yeah! No kidding!" Jack boomed. The trio smirked then dropped their transformations before sitting on the couch. Maddie and Jack also sat back down. Danny and Adrien remained standing.

"Okay, what happened in Paris?" Maddie asked Adrien. He gulped.

"Right, you know that we fought a villain named 'Hawkmoth?'" Adrien asked. The couple nodded.

"We know about Akumas and villains and all that, we've kept up with the news since Danny got so involved with your city." Maddie said. Danny bit his lip. "Of course we didn't fully know the reason." She said sending a light glare to Danny, who squirmed a little.

"Right, so yesterday...well actually a couple days ago...we worked out his real identity." Adrien continued. Maddie and Jack's eyes widened. "He...um..." Danny placed a gentle hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"He was Gabriel Argreste." Danny said simply. Maddie and Jack gasped then looked at Adrien.

"Oh, Adrien. I'm so sorry." Maddie said speedily. Adrien gulped and avoided her eye before shaking his head and smiling sadly at her.

"It...uh...it was a bit of a shock." He muttered then glanced at Danny with a pleading look in his eye. Danny smiled sadly at his friend then tapped his shoulder, like they were taking part in some form of relay race and this story was now Danny's burden. Adrien visibly relaxed a little before Danny gently nudged him onto the couch and all the attention turned to the halfa.

"Okay...well...we...um...we set a trap to attract an akuma whilst I went to...well...check our facts." Danny continued. Randy then stood beside the halfa.

"We attracted an akuma in a coffee shop then stopped but didn't release it before he..." Randy began then gestured to Danny. "Popped back to us and took us to Hawkmoth's...uh...lair?" Danny gulped and nodded then spared a nervous glance at Adrien, who was just continually staring at his shoes.

"I took these two whilst Mari and Adrien recharged and confronted him before I took his miraculous." Danny said.

"That's when we showed up." Marinette suddenly said and stood beside the boys. "I released the akuma and Adrien confronted Hawkmoth before the police were called and Danny took him upstairs."

"That all happened...what an hour ago?" Jake added as he stood.

"Hawkmoth was arrested and yeah, here we are." Danny said. "Well...actually...okay, here's the thing...Adrien needs to stay here." Maddie and Jack blinked in surprise. "He's 17 and...well...uh..."

"No one's at home now." Adrien mumbled. "It would only be for a little while and I could sleep on the couch if you needed me too. Also I have money to pay for food and rent if you...uh..." He began, glancing at the parents. Jack quickly placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder to quiet him down.

"No need my boy! You're welcome here anytime!" He boomed.

"Of course you can stay here, the spare room's practically yours at this point anyway." Maddie added with a smirk aimed at the model. "How long will this be for though? Is there anything we can do to help the situation?" Adrien bit his lip and turned to Danny before standing.

"We're not sure, to be honest." Danny began. "Everything happened pretty fast."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want, Adrien." Maddie said. Danny smiled at his parents then his friend, who sighed relievedly.

"Thank you so much." He breathed happily at the parents, who grinned in response.

A comfortable silence then settled over the room as the group smiled lightly at each other.

"So...you guys are like a superhero team?!" Jack suddenly boomed, causing the quintet to smirk.

"Pretty much, yeah." Danny said cheekily. "We've been at this for a while now." Randy scoffed.

"A while meaning like 3 years, Cas?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Cas?" Maddie asked Danny with confusion causing Danny to jolt. Randy grinned.

"It's a nickname I gave Phantom when we first met...like Caspar the friendly ghost?" Adrien explained causing his parents to smirk. Danny jolted as his parents turned back to him.

"Caspar!" Jack boomed. "I like it, son!" He yelled, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Great." Danny muttered causing Adrien to smirk.


	27. Taking in a stray

**A couple months later.**

"Phantom! For the love of ninja! Where are you?!" Ninja's voice screeched through the Fenton Phones causing everybody to jolt.

"Home." Danny's voice rang through. Ninja sighed exasperatedly as he glanced at the large skeletal ghost in the pin stripped suit, grinning wickedly at him. Ninja had been fighting him for several minutes but none of his attacks were hitting. The guy wasn't fighting back though, he was just backing the ninja into a corner as he exhausted himself. He'd forgotten a thermos also so yeah, he needed help.

"Police Warden ghost...downtown. No thermos. Could use some help." Ninja breathed quickly before a bright blue tornado appeared before him and Walker disappeared. Ninja blinked then stared at the figure behind.

Chat Noir stood smirking, holding a smoking thermos. "Alright, never mind. Kitty's here." Ninja said into the Fenton phone before he approached the miraculous hero. "Thanks for the help, man." Chat smirked.

"Anytime, you look wiped." He said. Ninja glanced around before demasking and revealing his tired eyes properly. "Lets head back to mine...you look like you could use some rest." Randy nodded readily and the pair walked down to the street to Fentonworks.

Adrien walked through the Fentonworks door gently then closed it. Randy promptly collapsed on the couch as Adrien went through to the kitchen and smirked at the family in there.

Danny, Jazz, Jack and Maddie quickly widened their eyes and glanced at Adrien before scrambling to hide the documents on the table. Danny speedily wandered over to his friend with a too wide grin on his face. "Hey Kitty!" He said happily. Adrien cocked a curious eyebrow at the halfa before glancing at the overly smiley family behind him then turning back to his friend.

"Hey...what's going on?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing, is Pyjamas with you? He sounded pretty wiped on the phone." Danny asked with a bit lip.

"Yeah...he...uh...he's in the living room...probably asleep." Adrien answered then wandered over to the table. Jack, Maddie and Jazz leaned further over the documents to hide them. "Guys, what is this?" He asked them.

"Nothing, sweety." Maddie responded sweetly. "Do you want anything for lunch?"

"Yes, I would like to know what's on those documents." He said, pointing to them.

"She meant food, kitty." Jazz said seriously. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I know." He said. "Is everything okay though?" Maddie smiled warmly at him.

"Everything's great, Adrien." She said. "This is just a discussion for a later time." Adrien cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, you've gotta tell me now." He said. Danny sighed then glanced at his sister and parents.

"We may as well." Danny said with a shrug. Jack and Maddie glanced at each other before compiling their documents into their arms and gesturing for them to go into the living room. The boys and Jazz followed.

Randy fell asleep on the couch in a second. The group smirked then sat down beside him before the kid jolted awake and stared wide eyed at the family now on the couch. "How...uh...how long was I out?" He asked. The group scoffed.

"Like two minutes...relax." Danny said. "We just have something important to ask Adrien, feel free to nap or stay...you already know what we're gonna ask anyways." Randy's eyes widened.

"Whoa, okay...yeah, I'll..uh...I'll stay." He mumbled. Danny smirked.

"I figured you would." He muttered.

"Pyjama kid knows what's going on?!" Adrien asked incremendously whilst slumping into the seat in the corner. Danny and Randy smirked.

"Scales knows too, if that makes ya feel better." Randy said. Adrien scowled at his friend then turned to Danny.

"Okay, what is this? Am I in trouble or something?" Adrien asked. Maddie smiled kindly at Adrien.

"You're not in trouble, sweety." She said. Randy scoffed.

"Yeah it's kinda the opposite, bro." He said. Adrien cocked an eyebrow to him then looked curiously at Danny.

Danny gulped then looked Adrien in the eye. "Alright, you've...um...you've been living with us for what a month now,right?" Danny asked his parents, who nodded affirmatively. He then turned back to Adrien. "And well...um...you don't turn 18 for months yet and even...um...even when you do well...you...um...okay, Jazz...wanna talk legal stuff?" He turned to his sister. Jazz blinked in surprise.

"Uh...okay, since you've moved countries...we've...well have been applying for student visas every couple of weeks and since you've been here for a month now...we...um...we wondered..." Jazz stammered.

"...if you..." Danny continued.

"Would want to be adopted by us?" Maddie asked Adrien. Adrien jolted and stared at the woman before glancing around the room and seeing that EVERYone was staring at him.

"I...uh...whoa..." He stammered.

"It's okay if you don't want to but you're a big part of this family now and you've been a part of my family for years and it just...it just made sense, okay?" Danny said nervously. A nervous smile crept onto Adrien's face.

"Are you...um...sure? This just...this...just...this is just a lot..." Adrien stammered as his face turned slightly red. Danny, Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Maddie smiled brightly as Maddie walked over and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Yes, we're sure. We wouldn't ask if we weren't, Adrien." She said kindly. Adrien smiled lightly at the woman as his face continued to get hotter.

"Yes." He said slowly. The family blinked as Randy grinned.

"Yes?" Danny asked. Adrien nodded.

"I..uh...that'd be amazing." He said quietly. "Are you..uh...sure?"

"Of course." Maddie said with a smile then walked over and kneeled before him, looking directly in his eye.

"You save people on a daily basis without expecting anything in return, I feel like you deserve a nice, normal family." Jazz tagged on with a warm smile aimed at Adrien. He smiled in return as his face heated up a little.

"Or failing that...us!" Danny said excitedly with a grin, causing Adrien to smirk at him.

"Adrien, I want you to know that I am truly sorry about your parents." She began. Adrien gulped before Maddie gently took his hand with a warm smile on her face. "But that's not why we want to do this. In fact, the more I think on this idea...the more I realise that it's selfish of us." Adrien cocked his eyebrows at her.

"How so?" He asked.

"Okay, me and Jack...we...didn't have the easiest..." She stammered. Jack speedily stood up and kneeled beside his wife, looking Adrien in the eye also. Adrien turned to him with a nervous smile on his face.

"We didn't have the easiest time having children." Jack said. Jazz and Danny glanced at each confusedly.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked.

"You never told us that." Jazz muttered.

"Okay, well...it took us five years of trying to get...Jazzy pants over there." Jack said then pointed to Jazz, who facepalmed at the nickname. Randy and Danny smirked at her embarrassment then turned back to Adrien, Jack and Maddie. "It was like a miracle when we found out...then two years later, we got lucky again and had Dann-O." He said, pointing to his grinning son in the corner. Adrien grinned to his friend before turning back to the usually cheerful, now very serious huge man kneeling before him. "We...then had some...bad luck." Tears filled Maddie's eyes before she sniffed and wiped them away, hoping no one would notice.

Danny did. He then raced over; kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her kindly. She melted into the embrace with a light smile on her face before shaking her head and directing an apologetic smile at Adrien. Adrien smiled sadly at her before gently taking her hand. "Long...uh...story...short...we...um...we can't...uh...have anymore kids." She finished sadly causing Danny and Jazz to stare at her sadly and Danny to lean gently on her shoulder.

"Or so, we thought." Jack said with his usual wide childish grin, aimed at Adrien. Adrien couldn't help but smile back at the man.

"Or so you thought?" Adrien asked in slight confusion. The parents jolted whilst Jazz, Danny and Randy grinned.

"Adrien, us asking to adopt you...it's...um...it's more a formality at this point." Maddie said. Adrien cocked his eyebrows at the woman. Danny sighed.

"Okay, what they mean is that you're already a part of this family with or without the papers...this is more just about making it official." He said firmly. Adrien blinked in surprise then looked over Jack and Maddie then Jazz, in the corner. She smiled and kneeled down beside her dad.

"That is, if you'll have us." Maddie added. Adrien smiled to her then leapt from his seat and gave her a hug. She smiled and melted into the embrace again before Jack dove on; followed by Danny and Jazz. Randy grinned at the family before the group pulled out and smiled kindly at each other, all now kneeling on the floor. Adrien speedily wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping nobody noticed. Danny smirked at him before wiping the tears from his eyes too.

"Okay, so...um...can we take that as a yes?" Jack boomed. Adrien smirked.

"Yes." He said. "And...um...just so you guys know...I...um...haven't had the best luck with family...well until...three years ago...when I met those two..." He began then pointed to Randy and Danny, both grinned. "Before...then I didn't think I'd find anyone who would treat me as a son or brother or just want to spend time with me...then I met you guys..." He stammered then gulped and glanced over Jazz, Maddie and Jack, who smiled at him kindly. "And you were so kind and you gave me advice and...just made me feel at home and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for that." Maddie smiled kindly and took Adrien's hand, before looking him directly in the eye.

"You don't owe us anything, kitty." Maddie said. "You never did. You've always been there for our son and for us when we needed it." She said with a smile. "Remember when I first found out about Phantom?" Adrien smiled.

"Yeah, you were...um...beating yourself up for not seeing it before." Adrien said. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait, what? I didn't know that." Danny muttered.

"Remember when my Fenton box exploded?" Jack asked Adrien. The model smirked at him.

"Yeah, you were pretty bummed." Adrien said.

"But you told me to keep trying." Jack said with a fond smile.

"All our conversations about Danny being too stubborn to tell our parents." Jazz added with a smirk. Adrien smirked in her direction.

"Wait you guys talked about that?" Danny asked.

"ALL the time, Fenton." Randy said then walked over to the family and placed a hand on the halfa's shoulder. "Your stubbornness is kinda legendary." The family scoffed while Danny scowled at his friend.

"Great." He muttered. "Anyways." Danny stood and shoved Randy's hand off his shoulder before pulling Adrien to his feet beside him. "You ready to become a Fenton?" Adrien smirked then pulled Jazz to her feet whilst Jack pulled Maddie to hers.

"Definitely." He said with a wide grin.

"Great, I'll get the paperwork." Jazz said then waltzed into the kitchen with a wide grin as the family groaned.

"Great and while you do that...I'm gonna take a nap." Randy said then walked speedily upstairs with a smirk on his face. Maddie and Jack walked into the kitchen after their daughter before Adrien gripped Danny's shoulder and held him in the living room.

"You...um...you sure about this, Cas?" Adrien asked. Danny smirked.

"Dude, are you kidding?" He asked. Adrien bit his lip nervously. Danny smiled kindly at his friend then placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"I wasn't kidding when I said this was just a formality, bro." Danny said with a smile. Adrien smiled in return.

"But are you totally and completely and utterly certain?" Adrien asked. Danny scowled in confusion.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Danny asked. Adrien scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...I...uh...I'm...uh fine, I just...I just need you to be sure..." Adrien said nervously. Danny smiled kindly at his friend.

"Adrien, you know how I never think things through unless they're important?" Danny asked. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at his friend but nodded. "This isn't a decision that's been taken lightly by anyone...in fact, this is pretty much every guy's dream. To sort of engulf your best friend into your family. " Danny and Adrien scoffed. "Adrien, you're already here...you've been a part of my family for years...I literally can't remember a time when I didn't think of you as a brother. You wouldn't be a burden or a charity case or any of that crap I KNOW you're thinking right now." Danny said, Adrien jolted causing Danny to smirk. "You're one of us...whether you like it or not...this just...makes it official, that's all." Adrien smiled brightly then cocked an eyebrow at Danny.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Adrien asked. Danny scoffed.

"I pretty much always do at this point." He said. Adrien smirked.

"Well that's not creepy at all, Cas." He said. Danny smirked.

"Hey, we're brothers now...we're supposed to be able to read each other's thoughts." Danny said.

"Yeah, sure...ALL brothers can do that." Adrien stated as he rolled his eyes. Danny smiled at his friend kindly then pulled him into a gentle hug. Adrien smiled then leaned into the embrace.

"Thank you, Danny." Adrien said.

"For what?" Danny scoffed.

"I just...never thought I'd feel this at home again." Adrien said. Danny smiled.

"That was so honkin beautiful." Randy said from the top of the stairs with tears in his eyes. Adrien and Danny jolted then looked up before Randy raced into the room and engulfed the pair in a hug. They smirked and joined in. "I love you guys."

"Yeah, we love you too, Randy." Danny said. Adrien nodded with a smile.

"Man he must be really tired." Adrien muttered. Randy scoffed and pulled out of the hug.

"I am not tired." Randy said firmly. Danny scoffed.

"Sure, those bags under your eyes say otherwise...you'd get charged when taking them on an airplane." He said with a smirk. Randy cocked an eyebrow at his friend as Adrien laughed.

"In other words...you should get some sleep, pyjama kid." Adrien said with a smile.

"But I don't..." Randy began before Adrien put his hand over his mouth.

"No buts...trust me. Just get to bed. We'll still be here when you wake up." He said. Randy opened and closed his mouth in protest but sighed.

"Okay, good night brothers." Randy said. Danny and Adrien smiled.

"Sweet dreams bro." Adrien said.

"Sleep well man." Danny said with a wink. Randy smiled then slumped his way upstairs before Danny turned and gave Adrien a bemused expression.

"What?" Adrien asked suddenly. Danny scoffed.

"Nothing...you...just...um...you kinda sounded like my mother just then." Danny said. Adrien scoffed then rubbed the back of his neck. Danny grinned then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yep, you're definitely one of us." Adrien smirked.

"What do you say we make it official?" He asked. Danny smirked then led the way into the kitchen, Adrien behind him wearing a bright smile.


	28. Phantom Kitty Power Hous

**Phantom Kitty Power Hour**

**Just Danny and Adrien here.**

**Danny's 18. Adrien's 17. **

**Adrien's been living with Danny for 2 months now. **

**This is just a cheesy idea that popped into my head when I was thinking about Smallville.**

"Dude, why do you WANT me to do this?" Adrien asked in exasperation causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"I've explained this like three times, I didn't realise you were THAT blonde." Danny said with a smirk. Adrien scowled then tugged Danny's arm, gripping his wrist gently and sticking a needle into the most prominent vain. Green and red blood speedily poured out before Adrien tugged out the needle gently and gently pressed his finger on the pin prick hole in Danny's arm. Danny smirked then swatted it away and the pair watched in awe as it healed over instantly. Adrien just blinked at him as Danny grinned proudly.

"HOW does that work exactly?" Adrien asked. Danny shrugged.

"Dunno, I've been healing like that for four years now." He explained. Adrien scoffed.

"So THIS is why you're never sick, huh?" He asked. Danny smirked.

"Yep, well kinda." He said with a wink. "Now." Danny took the blood from Adrien and walked over to the lab table. "Let's get to work."

The pair spent around 4 hours looking over Danny's blood sample and repeatedly testing it against several substances...trying to work out it's healing factor and it's percentage of ectoplasm to red blood cells. They were both surprised by how Danny's blood seemed exactly split. The ectoplasm was only linked to the ectoplasm and the blood was only linked to the blood. The substances were barely touching at a glance like Danny's DNA had some form of transparent barrier.

"Whoa." Adrien exclaimed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you're literally half ghost!" Adrien exclaimed. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"I feel like something's wrong with you if you're only just getting that after three years." Danny said. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"No, I literally mean that your DNA is split...directly down the middle. We've always talked about how your ghost side is more diminished when you're human and vice versa but we're wrong." Adrien began then looked over the slide again as Danny crowded him. "Your ghost DNA is just as present now as it is when you're Phantom which explains your healing ability as well as your naturally cold core. You're EXACTLY half ghost...neither side is more dominant in either of your forms! This is amazing!" Adrien exclaimed. Danny smirked then folded his arms.

"How so?" He asked.

"It means you're capable of all things you can do as a ghost when you're human and vice versa so in your ghost form...you could produce a heartbeat if you wanted and in your human form all powers and healing are still available to you. We figured that when you're human you were virtually powerless." Adrien said.

"Hey! I've used powers in my human form before." Danny retorted.

"True but they're not as powerful and it usually happens by accident, right? I mean you've always been able to turn intangible and invisible when human but have you ever tried flight? Or ectoblasts or your ice powers?" Adrien asked. Danny looked up in thought.

"Now that you mention it. No." Danny said. "I figured they wouldn't work without the ghost energy from Phantom."

"Yeah! Exactly! We were wrong! Try it!" Adrien yelled. Danny smirked.

"Maybe we should change location first...wouldn't want to blast down the lab or fly through some dangerous equipment. There's a warehouse downtown we can use, wanna go there?" Danny suggested quickly. Adrien smirked.

"Sure." He said. Danny grinned then raced upstairs to grab his sneakers. As Adrien compiled up his notes and began walking towards the edge of the lab to dispose of Danny's blood sample. He picked up the slide with the edge of his thumb and pointer finger before he felt a sharp small pain at the top. He jolted before the sample fell into the table and Adrien's sliced finger fell on top. Ectoplasmic blood being engulfed by the wound. The model gasped then pulled his hand off the sample then bit his lip before racing over to the tap and placing his hand under the warm water. He sighed relievedly as the blood seemed to seep away. He then smirked and walked over to the portal. "I'm not sure this thing will ever not give me the creeps." He spoke to himself then glanced around before placing out his hand to the green swirl. Nothing occurred until Adrien felt a static shock and he pulled himself back with a confused scowl plastered to his face.

"Hey, rea...you okay?" Danny asked as he wandered down into the lab. Adrien turned to him and smiled lightly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep, fine." Adrien said. "Let's go." The pair then raced out of the lab as Adrien glanced at his now healed over pointer finger.

The pair arrived at the warehouse and stood outside, Danny looking completely fine and Adrien looking slightly nervous. "Uh...you sure about this, Fenton?" He asked apprehensively. Danny smirked.

"You're not scared are you, kitty cat?" Danny asked. Adrien jolted.

"Scared? Me? Pfft, no." Adrien stated. Danny's smirk deepened.

"No time to waste then, scaredy cat." He said then lead the way into the warehouse, Adrien at his heal.

Danny stood in the centre of the warehouse, a confused scowl lacing his gentle features. "Okay, what are we doing?" He asked speedily. Adrien smirked.

"Try accessing your powers...not invisibility, intangibility or ghost ray...try your ice." Adrien responded. Danny bit his lip and nodded before closing his eyes tightly and clenching his right fist harshly. His eyes then opened sharply and he glared across the room with a dark smirk on his face.

His eyes were about 1000% bluer than usual and he seemed to exude cold air that was causing Adrien's teeth to chatter slightly. He quickly raised his hand and blasted a line of ice at an unsuspecting box across the way. Adrien's eyes widened before he threw his arms up in front of his face instinctively and yelped. Danny quickly smirked at his face then sighed loudly. "Well..." He began then walked over and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "That worked." Adrien scoffed.

"Gee, ya think, Cas." Alright...wanna try something less dangerous?" Adrien asked. Danny cocked an eyebrow at him. "Fly, Cas." Danny smirked.

"I'm not sure that's less dangerous for me." He said.

"Yeah but it's less likely to give me hypothermia." Adrien said. Danny scoffed.

"True but would...you...um...mind transforming..ya know...just in case?" Danny asked nervously. Adrien smirked.

"Plagg!" He yelled. A sigh then came from Adrien's bag and a little black cat with wide green eyes speedily flew into the model's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Okay...we're experimenting with Cas's powers and he's about to try flying without accessing his ghost half." Adrien explained. Plagg blinked then scoffed before turning to Danny.

"You're lucky you're already half dead, kid." The Kwarmi said. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep...lucky..." He sighed with a smirk. "Blondie just wants to transform in case I fall into the concrete." Plagg sighed then flew back into his chosen's face.

"Fine, if it stops him becoming like a pile of gooey camembert." Plagg said, gesturing to Danny. Danny scoffed.

"Thanks Plagg. Nice to know you care." Danny said sarcastically. Plagg scoffed and folded his arms before raising his tiny brows at Adrien.

"Okay, Plagg...claws out." Adrien said. A green light then swirled around him before Chat Noir speedily stood before Danny Fenton. "You ready for this, ghost boy?"

"Define ready?" Danny asked. Adrien smirked.

"You have access to your healing abilities, remember?" Adrien said. "You'll be fine...besides if you pass out...I'll just catch you." Danny scoffed.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, kitty." Danny said.

"Anytime, buddy." Adrien said with a wink. "Now, fly." Danny bit his lip than glanced around the warehouse before spotting a walkway high above them.

"Hang on a sec." He said then raced off and up the stairs to stand high above Adrien. "NOW I'm ready." He yelled. Adrien smirked nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're crazy, dude!" The model yelled.

"Yep." Danny scoffed. "Ready to catch me, kitty?" Adrien smirked then placed out his arms like he was holding a tray.

"As I'll ever be, ghost kid." He said. Danny smirked.

"I'm goin'...wait, no ghost half." Danny said then bit his lip. Adrien chuckled lightly. "Shut it, blondie...it's a force of habit!" Danny yelled. Adrien smirked.

"I wasn't laughing." Adrien mumbled. Danny smirked.

"Right...okay...I'm...doing this..." Danny stammered then pulled himself up to stand on the banister. He teetered dangerously for a second but caught himself. "On three." He said.

"One." Adrien began.

"Two." Danny added.

"Three." Adrien and Danny finished and Danny's eyes slammed shut before he leapt from the banister and he began plummeting to the ground speedily. Chat Noir quickly leapt forward and placed his arms out harshly before Danny crashed and the pair crumbled to the floor.

"Ow." Danny muttered then slumped to his feet and pulled Chat Noir up by his arm. "Sorry kitty, are you okay?"

"Yep, fine...you?" Adrien asked with a light smile.

"Peachy." Danny answered with a smirk. Adrien scoffed.

"You're gonna do it again, aren't you?" He asked. Danny smirked.

"What do you think?" He asked then backed away towards the walkway again.

"Yep, he's crazy." Adrien mumbled.

"On three!" Danny suddenly yelled from the walkway. "One! Two! Three!" He yelled then leapt off the banister once again, he then began plummeting speedily towards the kitty. "Okay, focus Fenton." He muttered through gritted teeth.

His plummet seemed to decrease in speed as his eyes closed tightly. Adrien smirked then placed his arms out gently before Danny suddenly squeaked to a stop mid air. Adrien's smirk increased in humour as his friend floated a few inches above his head. He then folded his arms and walked to stand directly below the halfa. A moment passed before Adrien cleared his throat.

"Uh...Fenton...you can open your eyes now." Danny jolted before his eyes snapped open and a smirk laced his face.

"Well...I guess I can..." He began before he plummeted speedily into Chat's arms and the pair once again crumbled to the floor. Adrien burst out laughing as Danny scowled and scrambled to his feet, pulling Chat up behind him.

"You can...what?" Chat asked with a smirk. Danny scoffed.

"Sorry for tackling you again, kitty." He sighed. Chat smirked then wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"It's okay, Fenton." Chat said with a wink. "Wanna give it one more try?" Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I think I've almost got it." Danny admitted then walked slowly back up to the walkway. Adrien smirked and placed out his arms once more whilst Danny looked down upon him.

"One, two, three." He breathed slowly then simply stepped off the banister. His eyes clamped shut and his mouth formed an 'O' as he forced out slow, calm breaths. His descent happened slowly. He began falling like a feather floating through midair. "I'm doing it, aren't I?" He asked aloud. Adrien smirked.

"Don't think I've ever seen you this freaked, Cas." Adrien said. Danny scowled.

"Am I doing it or not, kitty?!" Danny yelled. Adrien scoffed.

"Just open your eyes, bud." Adrien said calmly. Danny forced out one final slow breath then slowly lifted his eyelids.

A smirk speedily formed on his face as he folded his arms and watched his floating feet happily. "Yes!" He cheered before floating down to Chat Noir. "Okay, you were right about the ghost energy on both sides." He said. Adrien smirked.

"Sure looks like it." Adrien said. "Any chance you wanna go home now? You look a touch beaten up." Danny smirked then landed on the floor beside his friend.

"Home sounds good." He said.

"Danny, are you okay?" Adrien asked suddenly. Danny blinked in surprise then smiled kindly at his friend whilst he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guess I'm not used to not having control of my powers." He admitted with a sigh. Adrien smiled sadly at his friend.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Adrien asked. Danny scoffed.

"Having friends who know me this well is a bit of a pain." He muttered with a smirk. Adrien smirked in reply as Danny sighed and slumped to a seated position on the floor.

"Plagg, claws in." Adrien stated quickly then de-transformed before slumping to the floor beside the halfa. Plagg and him had a silent conversation where Adrien gestured awkwardly to Danny. Plagg realised it was going to get somewhat emotional then shot like a bullet into Adrien's bag.

"I guess I'm adjusted to being half ghost. I mean I've been a halfa for years but when I'm...when I'm well this.." He began then gestured to himself and sighed. "I guess I was compartmentalising a little and now, well I can't do that. I'm just as freaky as Phantom and Fenton." Adrien smirked.

"Danny, while that maybe true...why does it have to be a bad thing?" Adrien asked. Danny cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "You're one of the bravest, most courageous people I know and I know I don't really know how it feels to not be entirely human but I can tell you...half human or half ghost or full ghost or werewolf or whatever...you are one of the most human people I know." Danny smiled kindly at his friend then cocked an eyebrow.

"In what way?" He asked. Adrien smirked.

"Well, for one you're clumsy as hell and ridiculously forgetful." He said. Danny smirked. "You're also a bit of a slob." Danny scoffed.

"Gee, thanks bro." He said. Adrien smirked.

"You care more about your friends than you do about yourself. We have to worry about you FOR you. You're selfless, kind of impulsive and just...you're always there, Danny. For all of us." Adrien said then grabbed Danny's shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Being freaky isn't a bad thing when it's lead you to be THIS. Again, I don't know much about not being entirely human but I do know that everyone's freaky in their own ways...and it's better that way. I mean, just imagine if we were all normal. Just normal work a day people in button shirts and clip on ties, eating sushi at our desks for lunch in a boring everyday office jobs." Adrien continued with a smile. "Abnormal's great and you're great...whether you can use your powers in human form or not. Trust me, Fenton. We wouldn't be brothers if you weren't cool." Danny scoffed.

"Oh, is this the hot model talk again? Am I still not good enough for you, blondie?" He asked. Adrien smirked then stood, reaching down to pull Danny to his feet. The pair smiled at each other before Danny engulfed Adrien in a hug. "Thanks kitty."

"Anytime, Caspar." Adrien said before the pair slowly left the warehouse.

A few paces forward, Danny jumped and stopped causing Adrien to stop by his side with wide eyes."What is it Fenton?" But he didn't need to ask when Danny gasped and blue, sparkly mist floated from between his lips. He scowled lightly then glanced around quickly before spotting that nobody was in the vicinity. He nodded to his friend. "Plagg, claws out!" He yelled before a tiny cat was sucked into his silver ring and a leather cat suit appeared around the blonde teen.

"I'm goin' ghost!" Danny yelled with a smirk before bright light rings appeared around his waist then split in two changing his red/white shirt, jeans and sneakers into a tight black/white jumpsuit with a 'DP' logo in the centre of his chest. "So, who do we got today?"

A swirl of green smoke speedily spun a few inches in front of the super duo as a menacing laugh began echoing and the pair instantly knew who they were dealing with.

"Again?! This guy attacks like every other day!" Chat yelled. Danny sighed.

"I'm already tired of that stupid mullet." He said before the menacing laugh got ridiculously loud and a green skinned ghost with a bright white mullet in a trench coat appeared before them and grinned.

"Why hello, ghost boy and pussycat." He said. The pair rolled their eyes.

"Hi Techhead." Danny said annoyedly. "What's the plan this time?"

Technus went to open his mouth before Chat smirked. "Let me guess." Technus's mouth slammed shut. "Use some form of old fashioned technology to create some form of technological power suit then suck the power from Amity Park and possibly neighbouring towns to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Chat yelled the last bit. Danny scoffed. Technus went to keep talking but Chat just kept on going. "Then you'll I don't know create a world of obsolete tech where EVERYone has a mullet and a trenchcoat and repeatedly yells out their plans for the day like I AM HAVING PIZZA FOR LUNCH! Or I'M GOING TO THE CINEMA! Or I GOT STOOD..." Technus then growled before several metallic pieces glowed a bright toxic green and floated slightly off the ground. Danny and Chat's eyes widened speedily before the glowing metal objects began morphing together in mid-air.

Chat speedily ducked and dodged before a broken, spiky metal pole skimmed past his face and the teen fell to the side with a jolt before gripping his cheek. "Kitty!" Danny yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Cas. It's just a scratch." He said with a wink then moved his leather gloved hand to grab his staff. "Lets get this robot."

"Yep." Danny said with a wink before he blasted at the glowing, floating, metallic then raced forward and sliced through it with his staff. Technus growled from beneath the pile before Danny grabbed at the back of his trench coat and pulled him forth. "Well...this wasn't one of your best schemes, mullet man." He said. "I'm afraid that taking over the world? Really not you forte." Chat scoffed before Danny pulled out a thermos and the ghost disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

"Well...that was..." Chat began before he spotted a wide pair of green, glowing eyes staring at his cheek. His jaw dropped open wide in silent shock. Chat's eyebrows dropped below his mask. "Uh...Cas?" Danny speedily shook his head.

"Your...um...cheek...didn't it...um...get scratched?" He asked. Chat lowered his eyebrows further before his gloved hand slid over his cheek. Red liquid filtered onto it but it felt smooth. No scratch. Just wet. His eyes then shot open wide.

"Yes...it...uh...did." He muttered. "Plagg, claws in." He said slowly before his suit disappeared and Adrien stood staring at the blood now smudged onto his fingers. Danny speedily detransformed as well and the pair stood staring at Adrien's hand. Plagg appeared on Adrien's shoulder with WIDE green eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you idiots gaping like that?" Plagg asked. Danny then scowled and slammed hismouth shut.

"Lab. Now." He said intensely before he grabbed Adrien's wrist. Plagg's eyes widened before he dove onto the halfa's shirt and the three disappeared in a BRIGHT light.

They appeared in the Fenton's lab a moment later. Danny speedily thrust his brother onto a stool as Adrien repeatedly ran his hand up and down his cheek. "What happened?" He asked. His blue eyes boring into Adrien's green. The model dropped his hand and looked at the halfa.

"I..uh...I'm not sure." He said then bit his lip.

"Adrien, something happened in the lab when I was gone, didn't it? Something weird that you thought was nothing." He said. Adrien's eyes widened before he traced his index finger against his forefinger.

"I...uh...the slide!" He yelled then stood up. "I touched the slide with your blood on and it...cut me..."

"Then?" Danny prompted. Adrien gulped.

"I touched it...I...uh...I touched the blood." He said. Danny's eyes widened.

"What?!" He yelled. Adrien waved his hand defensively.

"Accidentally! I swear. I cut myself so I placed the slide down awkwardly and my finger slipped into the sample." He explained. Danny nodded.

"But when I came in here, you...were by the portal." He stated. Adrien's eyes widened before he glanced at the big green swirl.

"Yes, I was." He said. "It kinda like...mini shocked me..." Danny's eyes widened.

"Then?" He asked. Adrien gulped.

"My finger was healed." He said. Danny blinked.

"Healed?" He asked. Adrien nodded. "Like cut one second, healed the next?" Adrien nodded. "Why the juice didn't you tell me this kitty?!" Adrien cocked an eyebrow at the halfa.

"It was a little scratch, Fenton. It healed...I thought the portal had just...fixed it. I mean, it's done stranger things...I just didn't think it was anything to worry about." He said then shrugged before running his hand over his cheek again. "Well, until now." Danny bit his lip.

"Okay." He said gently. "Mind if I take some of your blood...to test?" Adrien gulped and nodded to the halfa.

A moment later, Danny was looking at Adrien's blood through a microscope. A confused look lacing his visible features. Adrien was nervously pacing behind him, a hand confusedly placed on his cheek. "Cas? Anything?" Adrien asked fearfully.

"I...uh...yeah..." Danny stammered. Adrien sighed then slumped onto a stool.

"Alright, lay it on me." He said with false assurance.

"You're not a halfa...or a mutant or a ghost or anything like that before you jump to conclusions." Danny said. Adrien sighed relievedly. "But..." Adrien gulped before Danny turned to look the teen in the eye. "Your blood has a slight ectoplasmic charge." Adrien blinked.

"A what?" He asked. Danny grinned.

"It's nothing to worry about, bro." He said then grinned further with a shrug. "You just absorbed a little of my blood, the portal tagged onto that then charged your blood molecules a little to heal the scratch on your finger."

"The portal healed me?" Adrien asked. Danny nodded.

"The same way it brought me back to life when I turned it on." He said.

"But why am I charged? How long will it last?" Adrien asked. Danny shrugged.

"You're charged because you stood near the portal with halfa blood in your system. The portal gripped that energy and charged you to fix the scratch. You'll probably stay charged until all the energy you absorbed is used up." Danny said then folded his arms, a grin still lacing his lips.

"Right, okay...so it's not dangerous?" Adrien asked. Danny scoffed then nodded.

"Kinda the opposite." He said.

"And that's why you're happy about this?" Adrien asked. Danny rolled his eyes then grinned further.

"I'm happy because something ghostly happened to you!" Danny yelled. "I thought ghostly weirdness was exclusively my thing." Adrien rolled his eyes with a light grin. "Do you feel any different?" The blonde boy blinked then looked over his hands before cocking an eyebrow at Danny.

"I feel...energized? Like I've had a little too much sugar." He said. Danny smirked.

"Exactly how I felt when I learned electroblasts." He said. "It goes away if you channel it into something...in fact maybe that'll rid you of the ecto charging." Adrien cocked a brow further.

"Right...how do I do that?" He asked. Danny grinned.

"Ooh this is gonna be fun." He muttered before rubbing his palms together then leading the confused blonde from the lab.

"Okay, what are we doing here Cas? And would you please wipe that freakin grin from your face? I'm nervous as it is." Adrien said with folded arms and wide eyes as he glanced the forest surrounding him and his brother. No one was around and Danny seemed to insist that this was the safest arena for whatever the heck they were doing to rid Adrien of the 'ecto-charge.' The kid did feel jumpy but no more than usual, he felt a little buzz over his finger tips but again, no more than usual. Maybe this was just normal and the brothers were over reacting? But in their experience, it was kind of best to assume the worst and fix a problem before a problem arose.

"Sorry." Danny said cheekily as the pair stood maybe 5 feet apart, each with a large tree directly behind them. Danny's grin didn't waver. "Right, I think the best way to rid you of ecto energy would be to channel an ecto blast from your hands since it was just an instinct for me and if you do it right, you could rid the whole charge in one blast."

"Instinct?" Adrien asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Didn't you like randomly develop that one when Desiree cursed Tucker with ghost powers?" Danny shuddered.

"Yes but lets not talk about that." He said then shrugged. "My powers seem to develop when needed. I needed a way to get Desiree away from me and Tucker...so the ray manifested."

"How did it feel? How does it feel?" Adrien asked. Danny smirked then opened the palm of his Right hand just out in front of his chest. A ball of green fire then appeared over his human hand.

"Warm and sparky." He said vaguely. "And the way to do it is to concentrate the energy you feel all over you into one place...preferably your hand." Adrien blinked then looked over his hand before nervously placing it out in front of himself.

"Right, okay." He said then tightly slammed his eyes shut. He focused on the sparky energy and his jitters before forcing them to stampede over his Right arm.

"Whoa." Danny gasped and Adrien's eyes slammed open, as did his jaw. " I mean I knew my ectoblasts were pretty cool but damn, they look honkin awesome!" The halfa scoffed with a grin as the brothers stared at the flaming green bulb floating in the blonde's hand.

"Yeah...um...but what do I do with it?" The model stammered. Danny smirked then slid to the side.

"Blast something." He said. "Force it away from yourself." Adrien blinked.

"Right, okay." He said then thrust his hand forward. The green fire then flew harshly forward and slammed dramatically into the large tree. A precise, black rimmed circle hole formed instantly and Adrien stared in shock as Danny grinned and stood beside him with folded arms.

"Nice." He said with a proud nod. Adrien scoffed.

"I know right?! But did it work?" He asked. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Adrien shrugged.

"Still hyped." He said. Danny grinned once more.

"Guess you need to blast some more things kitty." He said. Adrien grinned then cracked his fingers.

"Ooh I'm SO on it." He said. An hour or so passed and the clearing now looked a little worse for wear. Adrien was exhausted but he could still feel the energy rattling over him.

After the last blast however, Adrien went to create another ray before Danny thrust his arm down and looked seriously into the boy's eyes. "Alright, this is not working...we might need something more powerful but first, I think you need food or a nap or both." He said then clapped the boy's shoulder. A bright white light exploded over the clearing and the two teens appeared in Adrien's room.

Adrien instantly collapsed to his knees, his face then fell into his mattress. "Nap, it is." Danny said then gently pushed the teen into his bed and threw his cover over him.

A couple hours passed before Adrien jolted awake then stared around his new location in serious confusion.

"Morning kitty." His brother's voice came and Adrien blinked then turned to see Danny Fenton smirking whilst sitting at the young man's desk. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." Adrien said with a yawn. "What happened?"

"Oh, you overused your ghost energy blasting trees then collapsed into your mattress." Danny said. Adrien blinked in surprise before the memories flooded to the forefront of his mind.

"Right, okay." He said.

"Still hyped?" Danny asked. Adrien sighed and nodded.

"Is this ever gonna freakin stop?" He asked. Danny bit his lip then lowered himself to sit on the blonde's bed. "Uh...Fenton?" Danny looked into Adrien's fearful green eyes.

"I...um...I'm less sure of that now." He said. Adrien's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked gently. Danny sighed.

"Okay, dude. Hear me out here." He said. "We thought you just absorbed the energy and that if we used it up it would sort of fade out of existence, right?" Adrien gulped and nodded. "Then we tried to get rid of it and nothing changed...which means that the charge that built within you kept reforming to replace whatever energy went into the blasts you threw out."

"Meaning?" Adrien asked. Danny shrugged.

"That it's possible ecto energy is just a part of your blood stream now." He said. Adrien's eyes widened. "It's nothing to worry about, persay. It won't hurt or kill you or anything...it just means that..." Danny's hand flew to the back of his neck. "We now have another thing in common." Adrien blinked again.

"Right so I'm a..." He began.

"You're you. You're human...you're just a little bit extra." Danny clarified. Adrien blinked before a grin formed on his face.

"Reckon I could fly?" He asked. Danny blinked in shock at the kid.

"What?" He asked.

"Reckon I could fly?" Adrien repeated. "Or turn invisible or intangible...ooh or do your ghostly wail..." Danny scoffed in surprise before staring at his brother.

"You're not freaked out?" He asked. Adrien shrugged.

"Dude, this is cool...weirder things have happened to us...besides I've been living here for months now...I've eaten living hot dogs and green meatloaves...something ghostly was bound to happen to me eventually." The blonde said with a shrug. Danny blinked in shock.

"Dude, you're actually okay with this?" He asked. Adrien smirked.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked.

"Because of how I was when I first got my powers." He explained.

"Different circumstances, man." Adrien said. Danny blinked then smirked.

"Okay, I'll concede there." He said. Adrien suddenly smirked.

"Ooh, we've gotta freak out the guys with this." He said. Danny smirked evilly at the blonde.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun." He said before the pair raced out of the bedroom.


	29. Investigation

**Investigation**

**Alya's always talking about working out who Ladybug is...**

**The series kind of doesn't allow her to figure it out...for good reason, granted but yeah, she never works it out. **

**I figured I'd give her the opportunity to work it out.**

**This is based after Alya works out Danny's identity...she doesn't know Jake's or Randy's yet though.**

**Oh and Chat Noir and Ladybug's. **

**And here we go...**

"Uh, Alya...you don't think this is a bit...much?"Danny asked as he stared around Alya's bedroom in wide eyed fear.

Photos and articles collaged her walls, so completely that the wallpaper beneath could not be seen at all.

Chat Noir's smirk laced several photos as did Ladybug's thoughtful scowl. Ninja's blank mask appeared in multiple places as did Dragon's toothy grin. Phantom had a corner of the room but that corner appeared dusty and unused, as if the investigation had been shut months ago. Danny Fenton's picture appeared beside a photo of Phantom and Danny stared in fear before racing over and ripping down said photo. "Dude, you're just asking me to reveal my identity to the world." Alya didn't bat an eye, she instead kept staring between photos of Chat and Ladybug, a determined grimace creasing her face. "Uh...earth to Al?" Danny said slowly. "Alya? Allie? ALYA?" He asked gently then yelled and Alya blinked harshly before turning to the halfa. "Ya know...they're just photos, right? They're not gonna leap out and tell you who they are." Alya rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to see similarities, Phantom." She said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Please just call me Danny. Being called Phantom like this, just feels wrong." He said, gesturing to his human appearance. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She conceded then waltzed over to the boy. "You know who they are, right?" Danny's eyes widened before the boy awkwardly squirmed around the reporter.

"Uh..." He began. "I can neither confirm nor deny that fact." Alya growled lightly then thrust the photos into Danny's face.

"Can you please just tell me?" She asked. Danny cocked a brow.

"I'm amazed you haven't worked it out yet...I mean you put me and Phantom together pretty quickly." He said. Alya growled then glared at the photos again. "No, I can't tell you...superhero code and all that. Their secrets, their rules." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Your loyalty is infuriating." She growled. Danny scoffed and shrugged.

"I'll help you but I'm not straight up telling you...besides, it won't be as enjoyable if you don't work it out yourself." Danny said. Alya growled then glared at the photos again before Danny wandered over to the wall and scowled at the pictures of his teammates. "Think about what you already know about them...like their interests, personalities...like what do you know about Chat?"

"He's...um...pretty good at sword fighting? Like when Kagami got akumatised...he...uh...likes puns? He's usually quite late to battles...like he comes from somewhere far away or like he doesn't find out about akumas straight away? He loves Ladybug, flirts with her a lot..it's probably why they make such a great team...he admires her and kinda just rolls with whatever convoluted scheme she comes up with...like Marinette does with me...I know she thinks half the things I come out with are nuts but she just, trusts me?" She said then turned and looked at a photo of Chat and Ladybug with a slight dropped jaw. "Marinette..." Danny smiled brightly then pressed his lips together to stop a grin forming. "Marinette's creative, strong, she always stands up for everyone, helps anyone who needs it...the only thing she couldn't do was talk to..." Her eyes drew to a photo of Chat. "Adrien...but that changed out of the blue a couple months ago...when they started dating...and when Chat and Ladybug started dating..." She gasped. "HOW have I not seen it sooner?" Danny scoffed then shrugged.

"I think you were too close to the canvas to see the picture that was forming..." He said. Alya turned and blinked at him.

"So, I'm right?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that...again, their secrets...their rules." He said. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to talk to them." She said then stormed out of her own room.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled and threw the spotted soap dispenser into the sky. Ladybugs flew over the street and repaired several craters; straightened several lamp posts and fixed a lot of brickwork on buildings as Chat and Ladybug's fists jumped together with a cry of "Pound it."

The ladybugs then surrounded a dark tall figured before revealing a small, 8 year old boy with shaggy ginger hair and bright green eyes. He slumped to the ground and gulped before looking up and spotting Chat and Ladybug.

She offered him a gloved hand, which he took. He was then dragged to his feet gently. Ladybug and Chat Noir led him over to his mother then sighed happily before each of their miraculouses beeped and they jumped. "Alright, time to..."

"NOT so fast." A familiar voice stated and the pair jolted as they spotted Alya scrutinising the two from a short distance which was closed as she confidently trounced forward.

"Alya?" Ladybug asked.

"Marinette?" Alya asked. Ladybug's eyes widened.

"What? I...uh...no." She began stammering before Phantom suddenly floated down and placed a gentle hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

"Okay, let's not talk about this here...alleyway, now." He said. Chat and Alya nodded firmly then raced off as Phantom led a numb Ladybug over to them.

"So...you, um...how did..." Chat began awkwardly stammering. "Do you...um..know..."

"Adrien." She said whilst looking him in the eye intensely. Chat jolted then stared nervously at his own boots. His miraculous beeped again before the boy sighed.

"Claws in." He mumbled before a green light flew over him and revealed Adrien Argreste in his white top with overshirt; blue jeans and sneakers. Alya grinned suddenly.

"I knew it!" She yelled. Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Course, ya did." He said as he crossed his arms. Ladybug then shuffled into the alleyway and gulped before looking her best friend in the eye.

" Spots off." She said strongly and a pink light swirled around her, slowly revealing Marinette's pink blazer; black jeans; floral shirt and dolly shoes. Alya's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in shock after a couple stare-y moments.

"Because I'm not supposed to...it's..uh...kind of a rule." She said. "Sorry Alya...it was also about your safety and I...uh...I was scared, I guess. When this first happened...I kinda tried to give it to you."

"What?" Alya, Danny and Adrien asked in unison as Marinette looked seriously into Alya's eyes.

"Yeah, you were talking about how much you'd love to be a superhero and you were so strong and cool and confident...I just, figured you'd be better at it than me...then you almost got crushed by a car and I had to catch Chloe when Stoneheart threw her off the Eiffel tower...and yeah...I became ladybug and I couldn't tell anyone...can't tell anyone because what we do is dangerous and people knowing who we are is dangerous...I mean, what if Hawkmoth found out somehow? We'd have no place to hide...I'm sorry Alya but I swear, it wasn't because I didn't trust you...it's because I worry about you and Chat..." She said gesturing to her partner. "And phantom and ninja and dragon...people finding out who we are is dangerous." Alya sighed as she locked eyes properly with her pleading best friend.

"Okay, I get it." She conceded.

"But you worked it out anyway." Adrien said with a smirk. Alya scoffed.

"Should've worked it out sooner." She said.

"Yep, you should've." Danny said as he floated to the ground. "Anyways, now the investigation and interrogation is over..." He began then closed his eyes and allowed white rings to cross over him. His white hair turned black, green eyes turned blue, jumpsuit turned jeans, shirt and sneakers and he grinned at the shock on Marinette and Adrien's faces. "Anyone wanna get some lunch?"


End file.
